71 HG Juste un Jeux de plus,mes Jeux
by FleurEncre
Summary: Par tous les moyens, je vais gagner. Pour Lili,Cobalt,papa. Revenir pour tuer de mes propres mains ma belle-mère. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple. (71HG et 75HG)
1. Chapitre 1 :Dernier chapitre

Cobalt pointe du doigt une grosse étoile brillante de mille feux, se distinguant du ciel sombre pollué par nos usines.

-Andromède, dit-il me donnant un cours d'astrologie.

Allongés sur le sol dur du toit de l'usine d'assemblage nous contemplons les astres, c'est une habitude que l'on a prise depuis que Margaret a emménagé chez moi. Ne m'entendant pas avec ma belle-mère j'ai dus vite trouver un havre de paix, Cobalt travaille ici la journée comme simple ouvrier même si il a pour projet comme la plupart des jeunes du district devenir ingénieur. Mon père l'est, toujours en déplacement vivant la plupart du temps au Capitole pour répondre à leurs moindres besoins alors à la maison il ne reste plus que Margaret et ma demi-sœur Lilium. Cette dernière étant tout pour moi, je regrette chaque jour que nous n'ayons pas la même mère, la mienne étant décédée il y a trois ans. L'eau contaminé par les usines ayant tué une trentaine de citoyens, elle s'est battue jusqu'à son dernier souffle, papa même étant ingénieur ne pouvait pas lui payer ses soins, j'ai pris une tesserae contre leurs grès, mais il était déjà trop tard. Une bourrasque de vent me sort de mes songes :

-Il faut que je rentre ou je serais punie à vie, dis-je me relevant tant bien que mal, mon dos me lançant atrocement. Il m'imite, enlevant les poussières de son pantalon en toile troué ses cheveux noirs d'encre typique du district lui retombe négligemment devant ses yeux alors comme un chien il se secoue pour enlever sa mèche.

-Je t'accompagne, sans que j'ai le temps de protester il me tire par la main vers les escaliers de secours, nous les descendons sur la pointe des pieds avec le temps nous avons appris le parcours précis des rondes de nuits, les pacificateurs sont réglés comme des horloges. Arrivés à terre, on remarque Kane, le nouveau pacificateur ayant abattu son fouet hier sur Mertie, une voyante de notre district puisqu'elle marchait nue dans les rues, cette femme âgée n'a plus toute sa tête, ici l'électromagnétisme nous touche tellement qu'il n'est pas rare de décédé à soixante ans, perdre la vue à vingt ans, des troubles du sommeil dès 5 ans et des prises de vertiges pendant toute notre vie.

-Envie de jouer ? Demande Cobalt un large sourire peint sur son visage. Je roule des yeux, il a beau être le plus âgé c'est le plus gamin de nous deux.

-Margaret doit m'attendre… chuchotais-je en lançant des regards dans tous les sens de peur d'être vu après le couvre-feu.

-Lana, on le fait pour Mertie ! S'exclame-t-il

-Très bien, cédais-je en ramassant un caillou à terre. Il me le vol aux anges. Il prend les devants le lançant dans le dos de Kane, celui-ci se retournant au quai vif. Cobalt m'a plaqué contre un coin d'ombre du mur, seuls les lumières du ciel nous éclairent.

-Sortez de votre cachette ! Qui êtes-vous ? Clame t'il durement pointant son arme droit devant lui, ne sachant pas où nous sommes.

-3, démarrais-je le compte à rebois

-2, continue Cobalt à mon oreille

-1, terminais-je. On s'élance à vive allure loin du pacificateur même si on entends ses pas juste derrière nous, arrivant à une intersection on se sépare, je n'ose pas regarder derrière pour savoir si il a choisi de me suivre alors je continue mon marathon sans m'arrêter, je bifurque dans tellement de ruelles que le nouveau devrait s'y perdre. A bout de souffle j'arrive enfin à notre point de rendez-vous habituel près des grilles électriques, les limites du district, Cob n'est pas là le pacificateur l'a surement suivi, je me rassure immédiatement en me disant qu'il est trop rapide pour s'être fait rattraper. Une tape sur mon épaule me fait sursauter, je saute au cou de Cob rassurée comme à chaque fin de notre jeu où je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

-Ca va je suis là, me rassure-t-il en caressant mes cheveux tendrement.

-Où est-il ? M'inquiétais-je me détachant à peine de lui juste pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Il t'a suivie alors je vous ai suivi pour être sûr que tu t'échapperais. On se sourit complice.

-Il s'est perdu alors j'imagine ? Dis-je en réprimant un fou rire.

Il hoche vivement la tête ne cachant pas du tout son amusement.

-Il faut vraiment que je rentre maintenant, dis-je en commençant à m'éloigner de lui.

-On se voit avant la moisson de toute façon, rajoutais-je en agitant vivement la main de loin pour lui dire au revoir.

-Puisse le sort vous êtes favorable, grogne-t-il. Et il recommence, à chaque fois que nous abordons un sujet qui touche de près ou de loin aux jeux, il est rouge de rage.

-Bonne nuit Cob ! Mimais-je avec mes lèves étant trop loin pour lui dire. Je ne traîne pas longtemps dans les rues du district, quelques femmes sont dans les rues dans des tenues grossières, le couvre-feu n'a pas d'importance quand il s'agit de faire plaisir aux pacificateurs.

Arrivée chez moi, j'enlève mes bottes marrons devant la porte ne voulant pas salir la maison et réveiller Lilium âgée seulement de 13 mois elle doit déjà dormir.

J'entends de la vaisselle se brisait chez mes voisins de droite, Mr et Mme Veltre sont connus dans le quartier pour leurs disputes journalières, si ils ne font pas moins de bruit un pacificateur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et pour tapage nocturne le fouet est le minimum dans notre district. Amine, un garçon de dix-sept ans comme moi a disparu du jour au lendemain juste parce qu'il n'était pas venu travailler deux jours de suite, ralentissant ainsi la fabrication des puces électroniques qu'il s'occupait, certains disent qu'il se trouve dans une prison au Capitole, je pense surtout qu'il a fini dans le caniveau de notre district où les déchets chimiques pourraient créer des mutants génétiques.

Lorsque je rentre, la maison est plongée dans la pénombre mais je connais trop bien Margaret pour me réjouir si vite, d'ailleurs elle avance vers moi d'un pas décidé, ses bras croisés et ses lèvres pincées m'indiquant son état d'énervement.

-Où étais-tu encore ? Demande-t-elle d'un ton tranchant voulant surement me faire peur.

-Pas que ça te regarde, lui répondis-je me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

-Encore avec ce bon à rien de Cobalt ?

-Ce bon à rien comme tu dis a fait tellement plus que toi qui s'accroche à mon père comme une sangsue. Elle s'apprête à lever la main sur moi mais s'arrête au dernier moment.

-Touche moi et papa te mettras dehors.

-Ton père est bien loin de rentrer, quand il n'est pas là tu m'obéis.

-Ne t'en fais pas, l'année prochaine je partirais avec lui.

Je la dépasse et m'enferme dans ma chambre, la fatigue prenant le dessus je dors à travers mon sommier encore à moitié habillé.

Un grand coup à la porte me fait sursauter.

-Debout, tu dois être sur la place dans trente minutes.

J'expire un bon coup, avec la fatigue j'avais monotonement oublié les jeux, tant mieux au moins j'ai pu dormir tranquillement. J'enfile à la hâte la nouvelle robe que papa m'a acheté lors de son séjour au district 8 lorsqu'il réparait leurs réseaux électriques. Je n'avale rien ce matin même si hier je n'ai rien avalé pour que Lilium puisse se nourrir convenablement, le stress habituel de la moisson a pris place. A l'entrée Margaret m'attends avec dans ses bras Lili qui glousse lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, elle ressemble à un petit ange, je lui embrasse le haut de son crâne où pousse déjà quelques cheveux bruns. Sur la route, le teint blafard des habitants est davantage prononcé, les enfants surtout les plus jeunes s'accrochent comme jamais aux bras de leurs parents, mon papa est actuellement au district 5 pour rénover leur gare mais je sens sa présence dans mon cœur, il m'accompagne tous les jours.

-Cobalt ! M'écriais-je alors que je l'aperçois de loin alors qu'il discute avec Paula la boulangère du district, elle m'enlace chaleureusement hypocrite comme jamais :

- Je ne t'ai pas vus acheter ton pain de moisson Lana, me réprimande-t-elle avec un faux sourire.

Chaque année, Paula vends des gâteaux aux sucres où le glaçage inscris le nombre de papiers que nous avons dans la boule. Le pire est que son affaire marche, elle réussit à faire croire que si on le mange le matin de la moisson nous serons sains et saufs, elle a démontré que chacun de ses clients n'a jamais était tiré au sort. J'explique tout simplement cela par le fait que les pauvres n'ont pas assez d'argent pour acheter son maudit pain et sont tirés au sort car ils ont pris trop de tesserae augmentant leurs « chances » d'être tirés, mais la peur peut faire faire n'importe quoi aujourd'hui.

-L'année prochaine surement, dis-je pour lui faire plaisir alors qu'il est hors de question que je lui achète ses gâteaux de malheurs.

Elle nous sourit et s'éloigne de nous, faisant la tournée des enfants avec son panier remplis de sucreries. Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle regrette de ne pas avoir commencé cette escroquerie à la deuxième expiation, glousse-t-il me faisant pouffer. A la deuxième expiation deux fois plus de tributs ont été envoyés à la mort mais ça nous préférons ne pas y penser en ce jour déjà sombre.

-Tu passes à l'usine B tout à l'heure ? Me demande t'il en réussissant à détendre complétement l'atmosphère.

-Elle n'est pas fermée aujourd'hui ? M'enquis-je

-Le Capitole est en pénuries de cuirasse électromagnétique, il hausse les épaules.

-Alors à tout à l'heure,

On se jette au cou de l'un et de l'autre, sa bouche parsemant de baiser ma gorge me faisant glousser comme une fillette.

-File gamine ! Dit-il en me donnant une claque dans le dos. Je lui tire la langue et joint la queue pour inscrire mon nom, le système est tellement répétitif que j'arrive très vite devant le pacificateur qui ne me regarde même pas lorsqu'il me demande :

-Nom ?

-Lana Birdlight

Je tends instinctivement mon doigt connaissant la procédure par cœur, il me pique pour recueillir une goutte de mon sang confirmant mon identité. Je rejoins les filles de dix-sept ans qui tremblent comme des feuilles, Jane Patlin juste devant moi est en larmes alors que la cérémonie n'a même pas encore débuté, du côté des garçons leurs visages restent pour la plupart impassible lorsqu'il s'agit des plus grands. Dans ces moments de réunion de tout le district, on reconnait parfaitement nos caractéristiques, nous avons pour la majorité des cheveux noirs corbeaux dus probablement à la population qui cache le soleil depuis trop longtemps, nos yeux sont aussi sombre pour la plupart mais les miens sont verts émeraudes comme ceux de ma mère Blume.

En face, sur l'estrade les deux boules de verres sont déjà remplies, le maire Mr Tupakle s'y tient debout, lançant des regards paniqués à son cadet Pierrus, sa première moisson. Je sais que le maire a deux autres fils, un dirigeant l'usine C où les appareils électroménagers sont conçus, le deuxième condamné à vivre dans son lit, l'environnement tuant sa santé, leur mère Mme Tupakle avait elle aussi il y a trois ans subi l'épidémie mais a survécu.

Le maire serre vivement la main des anciens vainqueurs, lorsqu'ils montent sur scène un silence tonitruant prends place, nous ne les voyons pas souvent et avons tous un très grand respect pour eux. Beetee et Otius sont les deux vainqueurs masculins, on peut croiser Beetee dans les usines quelques fois par an mais ses visites se font de plus en plus rare, Otius quant à lui il pourrait mourir personne n'en serait jamais rien il vit tel un ermite tout comme Wiress la seule tribut féminin gagnante de notre district. Tous les quatre s'assoient sur des chaises reculés alors que Fleuria arrive souriante comme jamais, elle sort un mouchoir de sa jupe jaune canari et le porte sur son nez l'utilisant comme un masque contre les odeurs, « voilà dans quoi le Capitole nous oblige à vivre »ai-je envie de lui dire mais je garde bien ses remarques pour moi, mourir n'est pas dans mes projets. Cette année les cheveux de notre hôtesse sont mauves rassemblées en haut de son crâne formant un nid d'oiseau étrange, de loin je vois quand même ses faux ongles en acier ainsi que ses cils fushia semblables à des plumes. Elle range son mouchoir minutieusement dans sa poche et se place devant le micro, nous lorgnant du regard comme si nous étions son buffet.

-Bien le bonjour District 3, Joyeux 71éme Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un claquement de ses deux paumes montrant son excitation. S'en suit la même et interminable vidéo retraçant la rébellion du district 13 qui par la suite s'est retrouvé en cendre, je hais ce district, incapable de terminer ce qu'ils ont commencé. Lorsqu'elle se termine, la majorité des filles sont en pleurs ne pouvant plus supporter cette pression, l'épée d'amoclés se tenant au-dessus de notre tête n'attendant qu'une seule chose.

-Galanterie oblige, aux demoiselles ! Pia Fleuria en plongeant rapidement dans la boule de verre, pétrissant longuement nos milliers de papiers, ses longs ongles accrochent de nombreux papiers comme chaque année mais elle ne s'en préoccupe pas, seul le nom qu'elle tirera compte. Elle en tire un rapidement, elle le déplie avec un sourire vorace, tellement malsain qu'un frisson me parcours l'échine.

-Alors qui aura la chance de participer aux jeux cette année ? Demande-t-elle rajoutant du suspens au Capitole, ils doivent être aux anges tandis que je serre les poings.

-L'heureuse élue est Lana Bridlight.

Fleuria se penche en avant vers nous, cherchant le tribut, ses yeux fouillant la foule tandis que j'entends des centaines de soupirs de soulagement mais pas le mien non, mon souffle est coincé, les larmes montent. Des visages se tournent vers moi, leurs yeux révélant une joie mélangée à de la peine, ce genre de regard qu'on l'on ne voit qu'à la moisson que j'ai eu plusieurs fois moi aussi mais cette fois-ci il est à mon encontre. J'avance vers l'allée la tête haute, le dos droit j'essaie d'avoir une démarche assuré alors que je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il se passe, mes pieds me dirigent sur l'estrade. Jamais le district m'a paru aussi magnifique, le ciel gris recevant les panaches noires des usines, je peux même entendre l'eau couleur arc-en-ciel de la rivière polluée.

-Aux jeunes hommes maintenant ! Elle s'avance tel un félin vers la deuxième sphère mais cette fois-ci à peine a-t-elle plongée sa main qu'elle en retire un nous prenant de cours. Toujours dans son personnage elle claque le papier près de son oreille puis se décide enfin à l'ouvrir :

- Pronil Travers ! Dit-elle d'une voix langoureuse.

Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose, pitié non pas quelqu'un que je connais. Un squelette sort du groupe des 14 ans des cheveux plus longs que les miens, épaule vouté il avance vers nous le regard las comme si mourir ne serait qu'une chose à faire en plus.

Une fois côte à côté, Fleuria nous oblige à nous serrer la main, la sienne étant aussi froide que la mienne, il doit surement venir du quartier des ouvriers pour ne pas être correctement nourri et se tenir de la sorte.

-District 3 veuillez applaudir Lana Bridlight et Pronil Travers !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une peur commune

Un silence froid lui réponds, le district nous fixe avec une pitié qui me gêne alors ne contrôlant plus mes gestes je reprends la main de Pronil et la lève bien haute, un éclair d'espoir passe dans leurs prunelles croyant j'imagine à quelques secondes à une possible victoire. Une main ou plutôt trois doigts se lèvent au loin dans la foule, instantanément plusieurs font de même puis je ne vois qu'une marée de main levées exécutant le signe du panem. Emue je n'avais pas remarqué que Pronil en avait fait de même alors je me joins à lui mais à peine mes doigts frolent mes lèvres que des pacificateurs se postent à nos côtés nous faisant comprendre qu'il est temps de nous retirer, Fleuria nous pousse brusquement à l'intérieur de la mairie. Un pacificateur me tire par le bras tout comme Pronil, nous sommes emmenés dans deux directions opposés, je ne m'y oppose pas il vas me conduire auprès de Lilium et de Cobalt, je pourrais mourir seulement après leur avoir dit adieu, les serrer dans mes bras. Arrivée à une porte, le pacificateur l'ouvre et me pousse sans ménagement à l'intérieur j'y découvre Margaret toute seule.

-Où sont Lily et Cobalt ? Quémandais-je directement

-Mme Veltre a eu la gentillesse de se proposer de s'en occuper pendant que je suis ici. Claqua-t-elle durement

- Mais je veux la voir ! Où est Cob ? Papa est au courant ? Grognais-je hystérique alors qu'elle reste de marbre, me regardant froidement.

-Il est parti. Me répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Parti ? Cob ? M'affolais-je

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'il s'en fichait de toi ? Rie-t-elle presque.

D'un bond je suis devant elle et la secoue par les épaules vivement tandis qu'elle essaie de m'échapper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? M'écriais-je

Un coup de matraque dans le dos me fait tomber, la douleur est cuisante, je me tords sur le sol en gémissant tandis que j'observe le même pacificateur de tout à l'heure demander à Margaret de partir, ce qu'elle accepte souriante. Sur le pas de la porte, ses derniers mots m'achévent :

-Lana, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Lilium, ton père et moi formons maintenant une véritable famille.

Elle referme la porte me laissant à terre le cœur ouvert, je ne sens même plus mon dos tant mon cœur saigne. Papa. Lily. Cob. Je vous aime. A jamais.

Je me roule en boule pour contrôler mes sanglots, fermant les paupières pour oublier, juste oublié. Par pitié.

Un mouvement brusque me fait sursauter, je suis dans un lit aux draps bleus rois, des fenêtres défilent un paysage à une vitesse folle. Je suis déjà partie. Je saute sur mes deux pieds m'empêtrant des draps que je jette sur le sol, j'avance en titubant m'habituant peu à peu à la vitesse du train, dans le couloir un homme vêtu de blanc avance un plateau en argent à la main, je me plaque contre la cloison à l'abri de son regard. Une fois fût-il passé je reprends ma route sur la pointe des pieds, des bruits de couverts attirent mon attention puis une voix reposante puis encore les couverts. J'entre dans le compartiment avec appréhension, Pronil est attablé face à Beetee l'assiette débordant de pâtisseries que je n'ai jamais vues de ma vie. Wiress est posté à la fenêtre contemplant l'extérieur qui ressemble à un flou artistique, étrangement cela ne lui donne pas mal à la tête, Fleuria tête dans un magazine sur un sofa est la première à me remarquer :

-Enfin debout Mlle Bridlight, claqua t'elle me rappelant un peu trop Margaret.

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers moi, Wiress me souriant tendrement tire une chaise m'invitant à table, j'obéis il y a quelque chose d'incroyablement apaisant chez cette femme.

Beetee remplit mon plat de garnitures en tout genre.

-Vous êtes squelettiques, vous ne mangez donc rien ? Demande Fleuria plissant le nez de dégoût en nous regardant.

-Fleuria, le conducteur voulait s'entretenir avec toi tout à l'heure, j'ai oublié de te le dire. Avoua Beetee en faisant mine de se resservir. Elle se lève d'un bond et accoure presque hors du wagon comme si elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et nous.

-Mange, souffle Wiress poussant un peu plus mon assiette vers moi. Je prends un bout de pain doré aux toucher moelleux et non durs comme j'en ai l'habitude, par reflexe je le mets sous mon nez pour humer son odeur succulente, j'en coupe un petit morceau et l'approche de ma bouche mais je m'arrête juste à temps me demandant si je dois le partager, mais non Prolin décortique une viande avec ses mains, Wiress repris sa contemplation de l'extérieur, seul Beetee me lance des regards aux coins. Alors je l'aval, le croquant, le mâchant, léchant mes lèvres où des miettes sont restés, Paula n'a qu'à bien se tenir face aux cuisiniers du Capitole. J'examine Pronil avec insistance, il est aussi frêle qu'une branche, sa peau lui donnait l'air malade et ses yeux noirs reflétant une souffrance certaine, ses ongles sont rongés à sang mais ce n'est pas la chose qui me marque le plus, la manche trop large de son chandail laisse entrevoir des multiples coupures, nos yeux se rencontrent et aucun de nous deux baissent le regard.

-Quel est ton nom ? Demandais-je brisant le malaise.

Il semble surpris de ma question, évidement je sais comment il s'appelle mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir d'où je connais ce nom.

-Pronil Travers. Répondit-il en examinant mon regard. Beetee et Wiress suivent attentivement notre échange, omnibulés par nos quelques mots échangés.

-Travers… Ton père est ingénieur ? Demandais-je, mon père a souvent invité ses collègues à la maison peut-être que je le connais de là.

- Non, se contente-t-il de souffler en prenant une grosse bouchée de tarte, m'avertissant qu'il n'a pas envie de me parler. Fleuria revient à ce moment même, l'air quelque peu énervé, elle défroisse son jupon en s'installant sur le sofa.

-Beetee vos hallucinations vous perdrons, dit-elle simplement en allumant l'écran plat confectionné par nos petite mains. Dans son dos, ce dernier nous lance un sourire complice en se levant pour la rejoindre.

-La moisson, nous souffle t'il. Je délaisse mon assiette et m'assois négligemment sur l'accoudoir ne voulant pas prendre trop de place, Wiress se tient debout derrière moi tandis que Prolin s'adosse nonchalamment à la vitre, aucun de nous voulant être auprès de Fleuria.

La moisson démarre par le sceau du Capitole puis Ceasar excité comme une puce nous racontant que cette moisson laisse deviner des Jeux remarquables. Dans le district un, deux volontaires tous les deux blonds aux yeux bleus avec un air d'arrogance qu'on voit chaque année chez leurs tributs ainsi qu'une beauté superficielle, dans le district deux il y a comme tous les ans deux volontaires aux sourires hagards et à la corpulence trapus pouvant faire peur à plus d'un. Nous sommes les suivant à passer à l'écran, le présentateur complimentant rapidement mes yeux mais aucun autre commentaire, nous passons inaperçus, deux tributs de plus envoyés dans les bras de la mort. La tribut quatre volontaire a un visage angélique mais bien trompeur à mon avis, son partenaire est tiré au sort, les prochains me marquant sont la fille du 7 qui affiche un visage déterminé, la fille du 9 est une vraie fontaine sur l'estrade, le tribut mâle du 11 a l'air de mesurer le double de ma taille à l'écran. Il ne reste plus que le district du charbon, la fille pleure à chaude larme comme celle du 9 plutôt alors que le mâle à l'air sûr de lui, lorsque l'hôte demande à ce qu'ils se serrent la main il refuse un moment puis abdique comme si il se souvenait qu'un canon se tenait sur sa tempe prêt à tirer, l'hymne clôture la moisson me laissant pantoise.

-Vous avez vus la tribut du 4 elle est adorable ! Et le garçon du 2, un costaud celui-là, commence à déblatérer Fleuria. Beetee soupire lasse alors que Wiress continue de fixer l'écran noir en pleine réflexion, je lui tapotte le bras pour lui faire sortir de ses songes, elle m'adresse un sourire tendre en pointant la sortie du wagon. Je hoche la tête et la précède dans les couloirs, nous arrivons directement dans la chambre que j'ai quittée plus tôt, elle s'installe la première sur le bord du lit désignant la place vide à côté d'elle où je m'y installe

-Tu as … ? Me questionne-t-elle ne terminant pas sa phrase.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je perplexe.

-Peur ? Reprit-elle avec toujours ce sourire aimable me mettant incroyablement à l'aise.

-Si un tribut dit le contraire c'est un menteur, lui soufflais-je.

-Alors ils ont beau être forts, ils ont … Encore une fois elle ne termine pas sa phrase, alors je prends le relais.

-Peur ? Surement. Les Un et Deux ne doivent pas avoir peur, dis-je en pensant à voix haute.

-Ne pas avoir peur c'est …

-Idiot ? Elle penche la tête sur le côté comme si je devinais moi-même ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Dangereux ? Repris-je. Elle hoche vivement la tête avec un sourire fière d'un instituteur ayant fait comprendre à son élève la leçon.

-C'est sûr, ils vont être un peu trop confiant, être moins sur leurs gardes, faire des erreurs. Enumérais-je contente de voir la chose de cette façon au lieu de penser que ce sont des guerriers hors-pair.

Nous arrivons quelques heures plus tard, le Capitole dans toute sa splendeur nous éblouit, Prolin a son nez collé à la vitre comme Wiress et moi, une foule nous attends à la gare venus acclamer les condamnés à mort. Il ne fallait pas.

-C'est magnifique, s'extasie Pronil ses yeux parcourant tout le paysage pour être sûr de ne rien manquer.

-En apparence, me refrognais-je en me reculant brusquement de la vitre comme si je venais de me rappeler ce que j'étais en train d'admirer. Des monstres. Tous.

Beetee m'observe attentivement au-dessus de ses lunettes alors que je fais mine de bouder dans un coin.

-En apparence, reprit-il songeur.

Nous nous engouffrons en vitesse à l'intérieur d'un luxueux hôtel, fuyant des flashs aveuglant et une foule criant à chaque fois que nous faisons un pas. Wiress me tire par la main alors que je me perds dans la contemplation des lieux, pour la première fois je vois où notre technologie atterrit. Notre dur labeur rayonne de toute part, même dans l'ascenseur que nos petites-mains

ont conçus je suis émerveillé et étrangement je me sens un peu chez moi, je me vois dans l'usine D à brancher les circuits des moteurs. Nous nous arrêtâmes au troisième étage rentrant directement dans un salon gigantesque, des meubles design donnant à ce lieu un air futuriste que dans le district 3 nous ne voyons pas malgré la conception d'outils innovants.

-N'est-ce pas Magnifique ? Demande Fleuria examinant les moindres recoins de l'appartement.

-Trop généreux de leur part, dis-je en sentant un bouquet de fleur déposé sur la table, seul notre hôte ne semble pas avoir perçu le sarcasme de mon ton.

-Vos préparateurs ne devraient pas tarder, annonce Beetee en examinant sa montre.

-Nous allons êtres des ampoules comme l'année dernière ? S'enquiert Pronil, à chaque fois qu'il ouvre sa bouche c'est comme si je me rendais compte de sa présence, il est tellement discret. Wiress affiche une mine sombre, se rappelant surement des tributs de l'année dernière qui n'ont pas fait long feu je crois, Beetee ne laisse quant à lui rien montrer de ses sentiments.

-Il y a beaucoup de chance, se contente-t-il de dire avant de nous quitter, au même moment une horde de perruque multicolore sort de l'ascenseur, leurs yeux tout aussi coloré s'extasient sur les lieux avant de nous observer, sans la moindre des politesses ils tournent autour de nous, une main tirant sur une de mes mèches souvent ou une autre tirant sur ma peau comme pour en vérifier la qualité. Enfin ils s'arrêtent tout comme l'équipe de Pronil et nous font signe de les suivre, j'obéis bien parce que Wiress m'y encourage et non sous leurs ordres. Nous allons dans le centre de Transformation d'après leur dire, pour me métamorphoser, ma styliste n'est autre que Willius qui s'est énervé pendant une quinzaine de minutes lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je ne le connaissais pas. Ses pomettes rouges sont tellement hautes qu'elles pourraient cacher ces yeux bridés, des diamants sont incrustés autour de son visage ainsi que sur ses mains violettes, sur place tout y passe il parait que je suis un cas désespérée je rentre plusieurs fois dans un bain aux multiples senteurs censés me donner une peau neuve, l'équipe ne cesse de tirer sur mes boucles brunes pour les dompter, je les coiffe rarement les attachant pour ne pas me gêner pendant mon travail à l'usine, nue comme un vers devant eux ils m'habillent maintenant et Beetee a vus juste, cette année nous sommes encore des ampoules. Ma robe noire est parsemés de DEL multicolores comme mon chignon, mon maquillage éclaire mon visage, mes yeux ont l'air plus vert que d'habitude, ma peau saine et mes joues étrangement rebondies comme si je n'avais vécu de famine. Pronil porte lui aussi des DEL sur son costume, il a l'air d'avoir mûri rien qu'avec un surplus de fond de teint. Nos mentors nous accompagne jusque l'hippodrome où des carrosses nous attendent, tous les tributs sont collés à leurs montures sauf la fille du 11 aux airs rêveurs qui caressent chaque monture, chuchotant même aux bêtes, Gold, le tribut masculin du 1 se moque d'elle ouvertement avec sa partenaire, ils sont encore plus majestueux en vrai. Alors que Pronil est monté sur le carosse, Wiress me souffle :

-Le rire peut cacher la …

-Peur ? Continuais-je, elle me lance un clin d'œil et reprends :

-Ils ont tous l'air fort là mais …

-Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Terminais-je avec un mince sourire, il n'y a pas à dire que Wiress a un don pour remarquer ce qui tout simplement est devant nous.

Je rejoins Pronil tout juste avant que notre monture s'élance, les deux premiers districts déjà en route, la foule est en délire scandant tous les noms qu'ils connaissent, j'entends quelques « Lana ! » mais ce sont les carrières qui remportent un franc succès, les écrans géants ne montrent qu'eux alors je tente d'y remédier. Dans un mouvement rapide, j'empoigne la main osseuse de Pronil et la lève bien haute avec la mienne, les exclamations reprennent de plus belles, un regard au coin à un écran m'indique que j'ai réussis, d'ailleurs la tribut du 2, Seria je crois nous lance un regard noir que je fais mine de ne pas voir. Nos montures s'arrêtent devant le Président Snow, souriant qui commence un discours auquel peu y prête attention, nous nous dévisageons tous, la fille qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer pendant la moisson fait comme elle peut pour se retenir, elle a carrément une main devant sa bouche comme si elle allait vomir. Ce qui est compréhensible. A la fin de son monologue, les carrières applaudissent le monologue de Snow sous nos yeux quelques peu effarés, ils n'ont pas le temps de le remarquer avant que nos montures reprennent leurs routes. Wiress et Beetee nous attendent l'air satisfait :

-Bien joué Lana, me félicite Beetee. Il regarde un point derrière moi, regarde par-dessus ses lunettes et nous conseille d'aller dormir pour l'entrainement demain. Je me tords le cou pour voir Seria en grande discussion avec Gold tout en me fixant, une meute se forme.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un malade et une chasseuse

Le lendemain, entrainement oblige nous mangeons pour quatre, Pronil est toujours silencieux et cela me plaît, autant ne pas connaître ceux qui vont mourir non ? Beetee se tient en privé avec Pronil pendant que je fais de même avec Wiress.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Je suis nulle. Me pleignis-je.

-On ne peut pas être du district 3 et être …

-Nulle ? Elle hoche négativement la tête, réfléchit et ne refais pas surface alors je pince son bras.

-Idiot. Termine-t-elle dans un sursaut.

-Certes. Concédais-je.

-Teste un peu tout aujourd'hui mais ne montre pas …

-Ce que je sais faire ? Je hausse épaules alors qu'elle hoche la tête.

-Il faut former une équipe avec …

-Pronil ? Elle fixe le sol, d'un regard vitreux.

-Pronil ? Répétais-je plus fort.

- Oui, souffle-t-elle

-Hors de question, pas d'allié.

-Mais…

Elle n'a pas le temps de protester que je suis déjà en train d'appeler l'ascenseur, Pronil sort de sa chambre à ce moment-là me rejoignant avec malheureusement Fleuria.

Une fois dans la cabine, une tension se fait sentir l'air est chargé d'electricité comme dirait certains habitants du District 3. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me manquent. Cob et nos virées nocturnes, Lili et ses gloussements de bambin, les disputes hebdomadaires de mes voisins.

Au centre d'entrainement, une femme au nom d'Atala rassemble les premiers tributs au centre, nous arrivons au compte goute, certains se faisant petits et d'autre comme Gold et Narcissa du district 1 riant aux éclats à leurs messes basses. Lorsque tout le monde est enfin présent, Atala nous explique le déroulement de ces trois futurs journées et les diverses activités mis à notre disposition. A peine à t'elle finit, que les carrières s'élancent sur les tapis de combats, les autres se dirigent vers divers instructeurs peu confiant, certains tremblant légèrement. Pronil est au stand de camouflage seul, comme lui je cherche où je pourrais être tranquille, le mur d'escalade étant vide je m'y occupe pendant une petite heure sur différentes surfaces de plus en plus complexe, l'instructeur me dirige d'en bas alors que je grimpe avec une agilité que je ne me connaissais pas. Une fois que mes poignets me font souffrir, je suis obligée de me coltiner le tribut masculin du 8 qui ne cesse de tousser toutes les cinq minutes, me faisant comprendre que dans son district la pollution y est aussi présente que chez moi, il y a aussi la fontaine du district 9 mais elle semble totalement ailleurs, déconnecté de la réalité comme Wiress.

-Et pour des maux de gorge il y a une plante ? M'enquis-je alors que mon voisin crache ses poumons, alors que l'instructeur me regarde avec des yeux ronds, le garçon ricane.

-En tout cas on ne risque pas d'en trouver dans le 8, m'informe t'il avec un mince sourire.

Je comprends alors qu'il fait référence à la pauvreté de son district et surement à son environnement crasseux où mère nature a bien longtemps abandonné d'y vivre.

Nous continuons d'apprendre un peu plus sur diverses plantes vénéneuses en s'entraidant rapidement dans la mémorisation, étant visuels je sais que je n'oublierais pas toutes suites ce qu'on me montre, dans mon cerveau j'ai dressé une liste « comestible » et une autre « mortel ».Le midi, nous mangeons tous dans un réfectoire, les carrières se sont installés nonchalamment et crie pour parler comme pour nous rappeler qu'ils sont là, prêt à nous abattre et qu'il faut qu'on s'en souvienne. Je m'installe dans un coin assez reculé seule enfin c'est ce que je croyais mais le gars du 8 se joint à moi sans mon accord et me sourit moqueur comme si il se doutait que j'allais protester :

-Je t'en prie, dis-je avec sarcasme, il me sourit de plus belle. Son visage pourrait être magnifique si il n'avait pas des cernes lui arrivant au menton, ses cheveux roux ont l'air étonnement soyeux.

-Marcius, dit-il en me présentant sa main.

-Lana. Dis-je platement et reprenant mes couverts, déclinant sa poignée de main un peu trop hypocrite à mon goût. Nous mangeons sans bavarder et cela me vas à ravir, seuls ses quintes de toux me ramènent sur terre mais on s'y habitue vite. L'après-midi je l'ai commencé par une course à obstacles où j'ai dus faire mine d'échouer plusieurs fois, j'y ai découvert un talent que je ne voyais pas : ma rapidité. Après toutes mes soirées à fuir les pacificateurs, je ne me suis jamais dit que je sortais mon épingle du jeu. L'instructrice de javelot m'énerve à un point inimaginable, elle me fait penser à Margaret, toujours à faire des remarques acerbes le plus souvent inutile mais j'y reste tout de même jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement hors de question de lui faire plaisir, alors même si je sens déjà mes muscles s'affaiblir je continue à lancer des javelots sur des mannequins à plusieurs mètres, à mes côtés il y a le garçon du 4 très maladroit. Je m'endors toute courbaturée après un bain chaud, Wiress m'a même démêlée mes cheveux pendant que je lui contais ma journée, d'après elle je devrais toujours m'allier à Pronil et aussi avec le tribut 8 qui semble plein de ressources.

Le lendemain Pronil est collé au stand de tir à l'arc et je remarque Marcius avec un autre tribut en train de faire des collets, j'expire un grand coup et le rejoint m'installant à ses côtés en silence, il me lance un sourire que je lui rends, la fille du 7 avec nous à l'art de nous ridiculiser, ses collets sont fait rapidement et correctement, elle ne prend même pas la peine de cacher ses atouts devant nous ce qui est assez étonnant, des fois Marcius blague avec elle, m'obligent même de temps à autre à prendre part à la conversation :

-Lana, t'en dis quoi ? Il me montre son nœud fini que l'instructeur examine et défait rapidement.

-J'en dis que tu as encore du chemin à faire, blaguais-je, Tess la fille du 7 ricane sous sa coupe et même Marcius se moque de lui-même. Le midi cela ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle nous rejoigne, certains sont encore seuls mais beaucoup ont au moins un voisin de table qui ne discute pas forcément, certes mais ce n'est plus comme hier. Ils oublient peut-être qu'un seul survivra, qu'un moment ou un autre il ne devra rester plus qu'un, tuer un d'entre nous, qu'il soit notre allié d'un jour ou non. Arriverais-je à tuer Marcius ? Ce n'est pas la bonne question, non. La bonne serait : Arriverais-je à tuer ? Et encore cela reste confus alors je rectifie : Pour vivre, arriverais-je à tuer ? La réponse je la connais déjà. Qu'il s'agit de Marcius, Lana, la fontaine du 9, Gold ou que sais-je, je veux retourner chez moi, enfoncer une dague dans le crâne de Margaret et revoir Lili, Cob, papa.

Je sursaute, Tess vient de claque ses mains devant mes yeux :

-A quoi tu penses ? S'enquit-elle.

-Au pain en forme de lune, dis-je en le montrant du doigt, ce n'est pas très convaincant, il faut vraiment stupide pour me croire mais ils jouent le jeu :

-C'est celui du 11 je crois, dit Marcius naturellement.

L'après-midi je me surprends à discuter rapidement avec Pronil, enfin nous nous échangeons surtout des formules de politesses lorsque nous devons nous échanger nos peintures ou pinceaux au stand de camouflage.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas … ? Me demande Wiress alors que nous mangeons des fraises sur son lit, un plaisir que je profite avant l'arène. Je ne complète même plus ses phrases maintenant, mon cerveau s'est programmé pour comprendre directement.

-Je ne sais pas, je peux montrer mes talents ? M'enquis-je en croquant dans ce délicieux fruit.

-Vaut mieux, tu passes après les 1 et 2 alors que …

-Oui, ils vont surement tout faire pour décrocher 12,le fait que je passe après peut me désavantager alors que les autres qui passent après les 5,6 ou que sais-je n'ont plus cette crainte. Mais Gold et Seria vont faire du corps à corps j'en suis certaine.

-Alors tu sais qu'il faut …

-Oui, me démarquer. Je pense construire de mes petites mains un champ de force, t'en penses quoi ? Elle hoche la tête en léchant ses doigts, et me sourit comme une petite fille qui vient de faire quelque chose de malpolie.

-Le 8 veut faire une …

-Je m'en doutais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas celui-là, soufflais-je légèrement agacée.

-Il peut être utile au …

-Oui mais quoi ? Il m'aide à survivre quelque jour puis je le tue sans pitié ? Je l'abandonne alors qu'il dort ? Mais ce serait le tuer indirectement. Autant que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de lui.

Elle fait la moue, comme à chaque fois qu'on aborde le thème des alliances.

Au dernier jour d'entrainement, tout le monde est sur les nerfs, le tribut du 2 a carrément battu presque à mort un assistant et la fontaine ne cesse de geindre, même les instructeurs en ont eu marre de l'épauler. Je suis à l'atelier des couteaux avec le garçon du 12 qui ne cesse de commenter mes tirs comme pour me provoquer, je ne réponds rien au début le laissant faire mais la tension des jeux accumulé à l'évaluation du jury de cette après-midi a raison de moi :

- Dommage, souffle-t-il alors que j'ai carrément visé à côté.

-Si tu étais la cible, peut-être que j'y arriverais. Dis-je en le menaçant du regard.

-J'en suis persuadé, souffle-t'il un sourire au coin, il me lance deux couteaux que je récupère avec aise avant de les envoyer dans l'abdomen d'un mannequin.

Le midi, les bavardages peu intéressant entre Marcius et Tess m'exaspèrent à tel point que je ne mange que deux cuillères de soupes et repart à l'entrainement, à moins que ce ne soit la peur qui m'empêche de me nourrir correctement. Nous sommes en file indienne devant une porte s'ouvrant sur la salle d'évaluation, le costaud du 2 sautille sur place devant moi et mets quelques coups de poing dans le vide, au début Gold se moquait de lui mais il fait de même rapidement pour s'échauffer, personnellement je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire, courir ? Pourquoi pas. Comme nous avons conclus avec Wiress il faut que je me démarque des carrières qui vont utiliser plus leurs forces que leurs cerveaux. Pronil juste derrière moi est toujours aussi discret, ses trois jours au Capitole lui ont permis de prendre du poids et d'avoir une peau plus lumineuse, ses cheveux autrefois long et gras ont été coupés lui donnant une meilleur mine, Marcius discute toujours autant avec Tess au loin tandis que la fille du 9 a une main sur sa bouche pour ravaler ses sanglots, la gamine du 11 qui avait caressé nos montures à la parade essaie de la réconforter.

-Tribut mâle du District 1. Résonne une voix dans notre salle d'attente. Nous n'avons même plus de noms, juste des objets manipulés jusqu'à la mort. Lorsque c'est au tour de Pronil, je lui adresse un faible sourire, au fond peut-être que je ne le supporte pas parce qu'il me ressemble beaucoup trop, il semble aimer comme moi la solitude, parle que lorsque cela est nécessaire et reste très discret sur sa vie personnelle. Peu de temps s'écoule avant que c'est mon tour, le jury est installé en hauteur se remplissant la panse sans un regard pour ma petite personne, du coin de l'œil je remarque que les pinceaux égouttent dans un pot, surement Pronil me dis-je en voyant mal un carrière à faire de l'art.

-Lana Bridlight, me présentais-je d'une voix forte, certains ont posés un instant leurs regards hautains sur moi puis ont repris leurs discussions. Je hausse les épaules et me dirige sur une table où divers objets technologiques sont posés, j'examine ce qui s'offre à moi et il me faut peu de temps pour imaginer et concevoir un collet électrique, je l'installe sur la poutre en acier la plus basse et pour la touche finale je glisse le pied d'un mannequin dans le piège, l'effet est immédiat le corps en plastique est maintenant suspendu, je remarque que deux ou trois juges sont attentifs, tant mieux. A l'aide d'une petite télécommande j'active l'étape finale, le corps s'enflamme dus à la surcharge d'électricité du câble. Un feu rouge flamboyant calcine le mannequin, un juge crie d'une voix fluette stupéfaite, plusieurs assistants accourent vers moi et à éteins le feu à l'aide plusieurs extincteurs. Ils me regardent tous maintenant, je leurs souris largement avant de quitter la pièce. Wiress ne cesse de me demander ce que j'ai présenté ainsi que Beetee très curieux mais je me contente de leur répondre que j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, nous nous installons sur le canapé devant l'écran géant avec mon styliste Willius et celui de Pronil qui passe son temps à s'empiffrer. Les premiers visages s'affichent ainsi que leurs notes, tous les carrières affichent un 10 sauf Seria qui se démarque d'un point, le visage de Pronil apparaît sur l'écran ainsi qu'un 6, il se triture les mains mal à l'aise, Beetee lui tape doucement le dos fier de lui, mon visage prends le relais un 8 m'est attribuée, je saute au plafond avec Wiress qui me serre fort contre sa poitrine, Beetee l'imite et à ma plus grande surprise même les stylistes et Fleuria même si l'embrassade ressemble plus à une accolade avec eux. Pronil lâche un « félicitation » bref qui pourrait me mettre mal à l'aise mais je ne le suis pas du tout, je ne me fais aucune illusion, j'ai maintenant plus de chances puisqu'on vas enfin me prendre en considération, pas comme les carrières mais presque, les sponsors savent maintenant que j'existe et certains tributs vont commencer à me craindre me laissant surement tranquille.

Lorsque nous reprenons nos esprits, c'est déjà au tour du district 6 affichant des notes basses, Tess obtient un 8 elle aussi alors que son partenaire n'a qu'un pauvre 4, Marcius a tout juste la moyenne décrochant un 6. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont présentés tous les deux, Tess n'a jamais caché ses muscles saillants dû au ramassage de bois dans son district et sa rapidité à faire des collets l'autre jour me mène à supposer qu'elle chasse, l'arène ne vas pas changer grand-chose à ses habitudes alors mais Marcius s'est toujours montré dans la moyenne aux activités. La fontaine du 9 obtient un 5, je souffle :

-C'est la note la plus basse ?

-Le laidron du 5 a eu aussi cette note, m'indique Fleuria.

La fille du 11 reçoit la même note et son partenaire un point de plus alors qu'avec sa grande taille il m'effrayait, je suis maintenant un peu plus rassurée. L'émission se termine sur les notes du District 12, ils reçoivent tous les deux 7, Willius me tire limite les cheveux pour me conduire vers son équipe dans ma chambre, ils sont paraît alors je me contente de m'assoir et de me laisser faire pour les entretiens de ce soir. Ils m'ont affublé d'une robe asymétrique doré qui reflète la lumière, on peut voir mes jambes vue de face mais de dos j'ai une longue traine m'obligeant à regarder où est-ce que je marche avec mes talons, mes cheveux bruns tombent en cascade sur mes épaules, Pronil porte un smoking translucide ravissant d'ailleurs Fleuria passe son temps à le complimenter tandis que nous descendons rejoindre les autres tributs à l'arrière du plateau. Ils sont tous époustouflants, Marcius est d'une beauté que je ne connaissais pas, ces cernes sont quasiment absents et sa veste en velours lui donne un air princier d'ancien temps, Tess est à tomber dans une longue robe verte pomme, je ne commente même pas la fille du 4 où tous les tributs bavent devant elle. Nous nous installons encore une fois en file indienne, la voix de Caesar le présentateur étant juste un échos tellement la foule est en délire, crie et applaudit à chacune de ses remarques, Narcissa est la première à entrer sur scène, elle passe son temps à lancer des fleurs au Capitole, tout comme son partenaire de district d'ailleurs mais celui-ci se fait plus enjôleur auprès de ses dames, Seria répète à tout bout de champ qu'elle seras la gagnante de ces jeux, c'est à mon tour j'expire et inspire plusieurs fois avant de m'élancer :

-Lana Bridlight du District 3, hurle Caesar dans son micro faisant rugir le public, dos droit je salue la foule avec mon plus beau sourire, le présentateur m'invite à m'installer sur le sofa rouge sang.

-Es-tu encore notre lumière ce soir Lana ? Me questionne-t'il

-Je compte vous éblouir, lançais-je avec un clin d'œil complice. Caesar est parfait, il arrive à me mettre à l'aise rapidement et fait tout pour me faire aimer du public.

-Tu le fais déjà crois-moi ou plutôt crois nous, dit-il en indiquant le public, celui-ci criant d'approbation.

-Le jury t'a noté 8, dis-nous Lana qu'est-ce que tu as présenté ?

Il sait très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer ce qui se passe lors de l'évaluation, il me tend une perche pour divertir le public.

-Caesar vous seriez dans le jury, vous m'auriez mis bien plus.

-Oh oh ! Ricane-t-il avec le Capitole.

-As-tu un message pour chez toi, le district 3 ? Reprit-il. Mon cœur se serre, les rires se sont éteints et Caesar affiche une mine triste, je suis surement censée joué un mélodrame à cet instant mais je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer, je n'ai pas pu faire mes adieux.

-J'ai hâte de retourner chez moi, mon district me manque, soufflais-je avec une moue surfaite pour jouer le jeu.

-Et j'ai des comptes à régler, rajoutais-je avec plus de véhémence dans ma voix.

-Il s'agit d'une menace ? Me questionne Caesar étonné

-D'une mise en garde, rectifiais-je d'une voix glaciale. Le gong sonne indiquant que mon délai est fini, certains se plaint pour en savoir plus tandis que je m'installe à l'arrière près des carrières qui me détaillent de la tête aux pieds avec dégout. Pronil ne fais aucun effort lors de son entretien, répondant toujours brièvement et en ignorant superbement le public, la fille du 4 glousse comme une fillette à chaque commentaire me donnant envie de me couper les oreilles ou sa langue à voir, Tess nous conte son projet d'avenir soit ouvrir une nouvelle papeterie au district 7 puisque la seule qu'ils ont est saturée et qu'il y a beaucoup de main d'œuvre qualifié qui aimeraient porter leur aide au capitole, ce que je traduis par : La population est au chômage et meurt de faim, ils cherchent désespérément à gagner leurs vies, une papeterie pourrait en sauver, Caesar a osé demandé pourquoi Marcius n'arrête pas de tousser, celui-ci surpris de la bêtise du présentateur prétends qu'il a attrapé un rhume. La petite fille du 11 décrit les plats qu'elle a préférés au Capitole, son partenaire mesurant au moins deux mètres subit beaucoup de moqueries mais il rit de lui-même. Le garçon du 12 qui m'avait énervé lors d'un entraînement manipule Caesar de sorte qu'on n'en apprend plus sur le présentateur que sur le tribut. Nous retournons rapidement dans nos quartiers, nos mentors nous félicitent grandement et même Fleuria lâche un ou deux compliments, avant de m'endormir je m'entretiens rapidement avec Beetee dans le salon, profitant que nous sommes seuls :

-Vous êtes mentors depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis mes jeux, souffle-t-il comme si il était lasse.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute vous savez, dis-je. Après tout le mentor n'est qu'une aide supplémentaire pour trouver des sponsors mais si les tributs sont des incapables, le mentor ne peut rien faire. Il m'adresse un faible sourire signe qu'il m'a compris.

-Vous vous êtes proposé ? Quémandais-je.

-Les anciens vainqueurs commencent à se faire vieux, il sous-entend qu'ils perdent tous la tête mais nous sommes surement sous écoute.

-Pouvez-vous me faire une promesse Beetee ?

Pour la première fois je vois dans ses iris sombres une lueur de tristesse infinie, j'imagine que beaucoup de tributs avant moi ont dû poser cette question.

-Je t'écoute, dit-il posément évitant toute fois mon regard.

-Margaret Taison est ma belle-mère, c'est une femme abominable, il faut qu'elle …

Les mots se coincent dans ma gorge.

-Tu veux que je la tue ? Me demande-t-il surpris, on n'a pas dus souvent lui demander ce genre de service.

-Et ton père dans cette histoire ? S'écria-t-il presque. Je retiens qu'il n'a pas immédiatement refusé.

-Je lui rends service, soufflais-je en me rendant compte que je suis égoïste, après tout si il est heureux avec elle, de plus Lili auras perdus sa mère comme moi…

-La vie est injuste, dis-je tout simplement


	4. Chapitre 4: Stalagmites

Le lendemain j'enfile ma tenue que Willius m'a déposé, d'après lui il va faire très froid, peut-il faire plus froid que dans ma chambre en hiver lorsque je mets en boule et mes mains sous mes aisselles pour garder le maximum de chaleur ? Je n'espère pas. Mon pantalon blanc me colle les jambes, je rajoute la paire de bottes en cuir souple qui montent jusqu'au niveau des genoux l'intérieur est couvert de laine, je mets un pull blanc moulant et enfile une sorte de manteau matelassé s'arrêtant à ma taille, autour de la capuche une fourrure de renard chatouille mes oreilles. Dans l'hovercraft, les tributs sont assis sur deux banquettes face à face, un homme en blouse planche injecte quelque chose dans nos avant-bras, j'ai vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un traceur. Aucun mot est dit durant le voyage même les carrières semblent moins faire les malins, Cob vas bientôt voir le bain de sang en esperant surement que je fuie, Margaret quant à elle doit attendre ma mort avec impatience mais je la voie réconfortant mon père. Je ferme les yeux en expirant plusieurs fois pour chasser mes mauvaises pensées, à peine pose-t-on un pied à terre que nous sommes tous séparés dans des petites salles, elles doivent surement toutes se ressembler, un socle se situe au centre et une alarme est situé sur un mur, à ma plus grande surprise ce n'est pas Wiress qui vient me dire ses adieux mais Beetee, sous mon regard interrogateur il devine ma question et y réponds :

-Comme nous l'avons dit hier, certains deviennent trop vieux pour ce genre de chose.

J'imagine l'horreur chaque année d'envoyer son tribut à une mort certaine, pauvre Wiress.

-Pourriez-vous lui dire que je n'aurais pu rêver mieux comme amie ?

Les larmes me montent à cette évidence, Wiress est bien plus qu'un mentor une complicité est née entre nous. Beetee hoche tristement la tête, je vois dans son regard qu'il est ému.

L'alarme s'enclenche dans la pièce et une voix grave m'indique qu'il est temps que je prenne place sur le socle :

-Un dernier conseil ? Proposais-je avec un faible sourire.

-Sers-toi de ça fillette et éblouis nous, il a tapoté sa tempe plusieurs fois.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'un tube de verre tombe autour de nous, m'encerclant :

-Beetee ! M'exclamais-je tout d'un coup apeuré, mais il ne m'entend pas, il pose sa main sur la vitre et je fais de même le voyant pour la dernière fois.

La plaque monte d'un coup, mes cheveux attachés en queue de cheval fouette ma nuque à cause du vent glacial alors que je ne suis pas encore entièrement à la surface, je rajuste mon manteau et enfile ma capuche qui me réchauffe à peine. Mes yeux distinguent des forêts à perdre de vue autour de nous, des arbres couverts de neige, une fois que je suis entièrement à la surface, je remarque que le sol qui nous entoure est de la glace mais au niveau des forêts de la neige s'entasse indiquant le retour à la terre ferme. Le vent fouette mon visage, tout le monde a mis sa capuche ce qui peut empêcher le public de nous identifier mais dans notre dos le chiffre de notre district est frappé. A ma gauche il y a Narcissa, j'avale difficilement ma salive elle fixe la corne d'abondance avec envie alors que je cherche une issue de secours :

-Mesdames et Messieurs que les soixante-onzième Hunger Games commencent ! Clama Claudius. Le compte à rebours est lancé, 60 secondes. Je remarque Marcius à deux socles de moi à gauche, il rencontre mon regard, fixe un point derrière moi et reprends son attention sur moi, il fait ça trois fois, il faut être idiot pour ne pas comprendre, il veut qu'on se retrouve là-bas, je me tords le cou pour voir ce qu'il se trouve derrière, une forêt comme dans tous les coins mais plus loin une sorte de montagne monte jusqu'au ciel gris. 10 secondes. Je fléchis les jambes prêt à bondir de ma plaque, lorsque le son strident sonne je m'enfuis pas aussi vite que je le voudrais, j'avance sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas briser la glace mais il est très facile de glisser en faisant cette technique, j'entends des cris au niveau de la corne, je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder ce qu'il s'y passe, je continue mon avancée au pas de course lorsque je remarque que je suis assez légère pour marcher pleinement sur la glace, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, j'ai entendu plusieurs craquements et des bruits d'eau. Arrivée enfin sur la terre ferme, mes pas s'enfoncent dans la neige me ralentissant considérablement mais il m'en faut plus pour abandonner, avec tout ce stress ce n'est que maintenant que je remarque que je suis morte de froid, enfin pas encore morte je veux dire mais presque. Mes mains sont violettes et je m'efforce à fermer mes doigts en un poing et de les ouvrir de nouveau plusieurs fois pour ne pas les congeler, je les enfonce dans les poches de mon manteau et continue ma pénible traversée, je me suis tellement éloignée que je n'entends plus rien, d'habitude je dirais que cela m'apaise mais là ça éveille tous mes sens comme si ce silence ne présageait rien de bon à moins que je ne devienne comme Mertie, la folle de notre district.

-Lana ! S'écrie une voix dérrière moi que je reconnais pour être celle de Marcius, bizarrement je suis contente de le retrouver mais n'y montre rien.

- Tais-toi ! Lui répondis-je les nerfs à vifs. Il sépare les mètres qui nous séparent en silence, son visage est aussi blanc que la neige, son nez et ses lèvres violettes, je dois avoir probablement le même visage. Il secoue devant moi avec un sourire un sac qu'il a dus récupérer à la corne :

-Tu es allé au bain de sang ? M'enquis-je à la fois impressionné mais sur mes gardes.

-Le 4 l'avait pris et s'enfuyait par ici, dit-il.

-Il est mort ?

-Le 4, le 7 et la 11 sûre, m'annonce t'il les yeux dans le vague comme si il voyait de nouveaux leurs meurtres.

-Il faut partir, on regardera ce qu'il y a dans le sac plus tard, dis-je en reprenant ma route, lui suivant mes pas. Nous marchons comme ça pendant une bonne heure je dirais, le canon a tiré 8 fois, 8 morts. 16 survivants.

-J'en ai vus deux tombé à l'eau, m'avait indiqué Marcius me signifiant que si ils ne sont pas morts ils doivent être très mal au point.

Il se trouve que son sac contient du bœuf séché en faible quantité, de quoi tenir jusqu'à demain soir même si on serre la ceinture, une gourde en métal et de la ficelle.

-Nos traces de pas vont nous faire repérer, remarquais-je.

-Prions pour qu'il neige cette nuit.

Lorsque la nuit tombe d'ailleurs, nous essayons de monter sur un arbre, heureusement que je m'y suis entrainée car j'arrive tout juste à monter quelques branches et je dois aider Marcius qui avait jugé le mur d'escalade inutile. Nous nous partageons du bœuf séché alors que le sceau du Capitole s'illumine dans le ciel, le premier visage est celui du garçon du 4 ce qui veut dire que tous les carrières ont survécus, les morts qui suivent sont les deux du 5, la fille du 6, le 7, la 8 et la 11. 8 enfants morts. 8 familles détruites.

-Mes condoléances, dis-je à Marcius.

Il se contente de lever les épaules comme si cela ne le touchait pas, mais je vois ses yeux briller dans l'obscurité. Pronil, au moins est vivant je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle pour être franche. Je prends le premier tour de garde, nous avons entouré de ficelle nos jambes à la branche pour ne pas tomber et je porte le sac sur mon dos au cas où il faudrait partir le plus vite possible. Le coup de canon retentit, réveillant Marcius dans un sursaut, il se retient de justesse, je retiens son bras pour ne pas qu'il perde l'équilibre.

-Merci, souffle-t-il

Je pointe du doigt au loin un point où de la fumée s'élève, le tribut qui a eu la brillante idée de se réchauffer vient surement de mourir. Autant aller voir les carrières de son propre chef, signaler sa potion revient au même. A moins qu'il s'agit d'une ruse, dans l'arène nous ne savons rien, notre imagination ne cesse d'inventer divers scénarios plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Marcius prend la relève tandis que je m'assoupis superficiellement, un œil toujours ouvert à cause du froid glaçant jusqu'à mes os mais aussi pour surveiller Marcius.

Une pression sur mon épaule me réveille d'un coup, je braille quelques mots intelligibles exprimant mon mécontentement alors que Marcius rit doucement, il me tend du bœuf séché que j'essaie de mâcher lentement mais mon corps crie famine m'obligeant à vite engloutir mon repas peut-être du jour.

-Il faut bouger, où on va se transformer en glaçon, ricane-t'il.

Nous décidons de reprendre la route la neige tombe, ce qui permet aux tributs de moins nous apercevoir et que nos traces de pas soient vite estompées, le seul problème c'est que nous ne sommes pas probablement les seuls à avoir pensé comme ça, tous les tributs ne sont pas comme celui qui a osé faire un feu de bois. Nous avons mis dans la gourde beaucoup de neige mais évidemment il faut un tant soit peu de chaleur pour la faire fondre, pour le moment nous secouons la gourde pour essayer de désolidariser la neige, Marcius a réussis à boire quelques gouttes. Nous nous reposons sous un sapin lorsque des pas se font entendre, rapides s'enfonçant sous la neige, je me fige d'horreur lorsque je remarque Pronil à quelques mètre de nous sans manteau courir à vive allure devant nous, il ne semble pas nous avoir remarqué, son visage exprime une peur qui ne prévois rien de bon. Il est hors de notre vue lorsque émerge la fille du 9, elle suit la même route que Pronil avec une détermination que je n'aurais jamais crus possible sur son visage. Elle veut le tuer. Mes pas me devançant je les suis, mon cœur cogne sur ma cage thoracique, j'entends vaguement Marcius m'appeler et jurer quelques insultes et ses pas derrière moi. Pas Pronil. Je vous en supplie. Ma respiration se fait saccadée, je ne coure plus aussi vite qu'hier ma force étant quasiment inexistante. Je sens mes cordes vocales lâchées lorsque je pousse un cri strident, Pronil est allongé dans la neige, son corps entièrement violet contrastant avec son sang rouge qui colore la neige, la folle du 9 enfonce deux fois de suite son poignard dans l'abdomen de son corps inerte avant de s'apprêter à s'enfuir, j'hurle à plein poumon en sautant sur elle alors qu'elle n'a fait que quelque pas, la rage me procure une force surhumaine, je suis à califourchon sur son dos tandis que j'enfonce sa tête dans la neige, je prends dans une main une poignée de ses cheveux pour la tirer en arrière pour la cogner plusieurs fois dans la neige, elle hurle elle aussi, me suppliant d'arrêter. D'un mouvement brusque, elle a réussis à se retourner laissant même une touffe de cheveux dans ma main, elle me tient les avant-bras d'une facilité déconcertante et avant même que je prends conscience de ce qu'elle va faire, elle m'administre un coup de tête me faisant chanceler en arrière, je sens mon nez se vidé de mon sang, j'ai la tête qui tourne, mon cerveau résonne dans ma boîte crânienne, elle ramasse son couteau qu'elle avait perdus en route, je vois juste une silhouette sauté sur mon corps faible et enfoncer une lame dans ma cuisse. La douleur me transperce, jamais je n'ai ressentis cela, la blessure a beau qu'être à ma cuisse j'ai mal dans chaque centimètre carré de mon corps. Je ferme les yeux allongé dans la neige qui me paraît douce et étrangement chaude à moins que je commence déjà à avoir de la température. C'est comme ça, que je suis censée finir ? Dès le deuxième jour des jeux, tués par une manipulatrice qui ne cessait de pleurer sur son sort. Je sens mes ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de ma main tellement je serre les poings, je n'étais pas censé mourir comme ça. Je devais avoir 60 ans avec des lunettes et quelques troubles psychiques à cause de l'électromagnétisme, au côté de Cob et de Lili. Lili est encore jeune, avec un peu de chance elle m'oubliera vite et pourras construire sa vie comme si je n'avais jamais existé mais Cob ? Mon cœur se serre, se comprime, se broie, j'ai tellement mal.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une mort douloureuse

Une main froide se pose sur mon front bouillant, cela m'apaise quelques instants, j'entends quelques paroles mais je n'arrive pas à en saisir le sens, le vent souffle sur ma cuisse m'indiquant qu'on a ouvert mon pantalon.

-Lana, tu nous entends ? Répète une voix sans cesse, je pense pendant un instant qu'il s'agit de Tess mais ce n'est pas cohérent.

-Je ne peux rien faire, se plaignit une voix. Là j'en suis sûre, c'est Marcius, une quinte de toux s'en suit ses mots prouvant ma pensée.

-Il faut désinfecter ! Reprit-il.

-Neige, soufflais-je. Seulement maintenant je remarque le goût métallique à l'intérieur de ma bouche, je réprime un frisson.

-Lana ? Lana ? Peut-être que je ne suis pas folle, cette voix grave appartient à Tess.

-Neige. Répétais-je un peu plus fort, mais je suis à bout je n'ai même pas le courage d'ouvrir les paupières. Ils m'ont comprise, je grogne tandis que la neige coule le long de ma plaie.

-Le chalumeau ! S'écrie Marcius sur les nerfs. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre de quoi il parle, ma main gauche est comprimée entre deux mains aux doigts osseux, Tess ?

- Lana, écoute-moi. Tout vas très bien se passé.

-Je suis désolé Lana, je suis obligé. Accroche-toi à Tess. Souffle Marcius à mon oreille.

Je comprends pourquoi il s'est excusé lorsque je ressens une épine me transpercer la chaire, comme si je n'en avais pas déjà assez reçu pour aujourd'hui, je serre fort les mains de Tess qui essaie de me rassurer mais la douleur couvre ses mots. Après une dizaine de minutes plus tard qui m'ont parus une éternité, je ne ressens plus rien. Peut-être que mon corps peut supporter la souffrance jusqu'à un seuil et pas plus ? Je n'en sais rien, j'ai juste l'impression qu'un petit cœur bat dans ma cuisse.

-C'est fini. Me renseigne Tess avec une gaité fausse.

-Il faut partir et tout de suite.

Je sens qu'on me tire par les aisselles vers le haut et qu'un de mes bras passe derrière la nuque de Marcius, il supporte mon poids et jamais je lui serai assez reconnaissante. Est-ce que j'en aurais fait autant pour lui ? Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi vous les avez suivis ? Questionne Tess alors qu'on reprend notre ascension dans la montagne, j'écoute d'une oreille et garde les yeux mi-clos pour voir où je pose les pieds, il ne faut pas que je sois un poids pour eux.

-Je crois qu'elle voulait sauver son partenaire, murmure Marcius comme si je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. Est-ce vrai ? Cherchais-je vraiment à le sauver ? Oui, il m'était inconcevable qu'un des miens meurent devant moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je n'ai entendu aucun coup de canon, peut-être que mon esprit divaguait déjà. Peut-être que pendant que je m'occupais de la fille du 9 il était encore en vie ? Peut-être que j'aurais pu le soigner ? J'en suis peu convaincue mais la possibilité reste là.

-Désolé pour ton partenaire, dit Marcius, pendant un moment je pense qu'il me parle mais Tess réponds :

-Merci, toi aussi j'ai vus que Soye est décédé. C'est Chrital qui les a tués, tous les deux.

-Christal ? Quémande Marcius, heureusement qu'il pose la question car moi non plus je n'ai pas retenu le nom de tous les tributs.

-La poupée du 4, répond-elle cassante.

-Elle cachait bien son jeu.

-Comme la tarée de tout à l'heure, heureusement qu'on était là.

-Surtout toi et ta flèche.

-C'est vrai, répondit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. Ils ricanent.

C'est seulement à troisième pause que je deviens entièrement lucide, Marcius a désinfecté ma plaie avec de la neige comme je l'avais conseillé mais pas seulement, il a cousus ma plaie avec une épine de sapin qu'il a désinfecté avec le chalumeau de Tess, celle-ci a dans son sac du fil fin qui a permis à me recoudre. Sa venue parmi nous est une bénédiction, nous chauffons nos gourdes remplis de neige à l'aide de son chalumeau pour boire à volonté même si je reste sceptique sur la teneur en gaz de celui-ci. Venant du district 7 elle nous fait partager une tisane à base d'épine de sapin et d'eau chaude, une boisson qui réchauffe tout mon être.

-Tu es allé au bain de sang ? Demandais-je alors que qu'elle range son chalumeau dans son sac.

-Pas besoin, la gamine du 11 a réussis en choper un je ne sais pas comment, on s'était enfuis du même côté. Gold lui a envoyé un javelot dans l'estomac. Elle hausse les épaules, nous laissant deviner la suite.

-T'as croisé d'autres tributs ? Questionne Marcius tout en vérifiant que ma plaie ne s'est pas ouverte de nouveau.

-Hier soir j'ai failli y rester, la gamine du 12 a fait un feu ! Un feu !

-Elle a cramé avec ? Demandais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Marcius me fait signe que non, je ne suis pas drôle.

-Les carrières rodaient, Narcissa l'a tué.

-Dans quel état ils sont les carrières ?

-Le 2 est tombé dans l'eau comme beaucoup …

-Ton partenaire pas vrai ?

-Il est tombé à l'eau mais Christal, la fille du 4 l'a noyé.

-Mes condoléances pour ton partenaire au fait, reprit-elle.

Je fais mine d'observer mes sutures et de gratter mon sang séché en répondant :

-Oh, il était juste de mon district. Me contentais-je de dire, je ne relève pas la tête pour voir si ils me croient mais en tout cas on change vite de sujet en reprenant la route.

-C'est pas croyable qu'ils mettent une arène où on doit savoir nager, se plaint Marcius.

-A part le district 4, personne ne sait nager. Renchérit Tess.

Je me stoppe soudainement pensive, si j'ai bien retenu une chose avec Wiress c'est que rien n'est caché, tout est devant nous, il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Lana ? Me demande Marcius inquiet.

-Il arrive quoi aux tributs quand ils sont sur la glace ? Leur questionnais-je.

-Ils glissent ? Proposa Tess, je roule des yeux mais reste patiente.

-Ils tombent dans l'eau, corrigea Marcius. Je hoche vivement la tête.

-La corne est sur la glace ? Ils acquiescent, attendant toujours où je veux en venir.

-Est-ce qu'elle tombe dans l'eau ? Non.

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit Tess.

-Il y a surement une racine de glace en dessous, une grosse colonne de glace qui supporte le poids. Expliquais-je.

Marcius se gratte le menton en pleine réflexion tandis que Tess nous regarde les yeux ronds comme des secoupes ne voyant pas où je veux en venir.

-Tu voudrais tout faire péter pour les couler mais la corne resterait intacte ? Me demande Marcius des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Il faudrait juste éloigner les carrières de la corne et que j'ai le matériel nécessaire.

-Il n'y aura pas assez de puissance pour tout péter, si ? Demande Tess méfiante m'examinant des pieds à la tête comme si elle prenait enfin compte que je puisse être une adversaire redoutable.

-Vous savez qu'il y a des mines sous nos plaques, pas vrai ?

-Oui, si on saute avec le commencement on est réduit en charpie, réponds Marcius me faisant frissonner rien qu'à cette pensée.

-Nous pouvons en faire une qui, quand elle explosera déclencheras les autres. En plus, il y a 12 très bien répartie, comme quoi le Capitole peut nous aider de temps à autres.

Je ferme ma bouche, sous le choc. Mon dieu, pourquoi ai-je dis ça à voix haute. Mes alliés me regardent aussi effrayés, il n'est jamais bon de critiquer ouvertement le Capitole. Mais que peut-il m'arriver de pire ? Je suis dans l'arène déjà. Je ne doute en aucun cas leurs capacités à manipuler les jeux en leurs faveurs, avec un peu de chance la caméra nous passé pas à l'écran. Je croise les doigts tandis que nous reprenons la route dans un silence religieux, nous arrivons rapidement dans des zones rocheuses, la neige est absente et nous trouvons une sorte de grotte, ou plutôt un large trou dans une paroi, nous décidons de passer la nuit ici. Nous partageons le reste du bœuf séché en se disant qu'il faut vivement trouver un plan pour se procurer la corne d'abondance :

-Mais tout vas être détruit, non ? On ne sait pas nager puis quand bien même nous savons nager, rejoindre la corne dans cette eau glaciale est un défi impossible à relever.

-Nous attendrons le lendemain, le temps que le froid gèle de nouveau le lac, répondis-je en tendant ma gourde à Marcius.

-Tu penses vraiment à tout, souffle t'elle me faisant hausser les épaules, il est vrai que je suis prévoyante et que je n'analyse assez vite les conséquences pour les dépasser avant même qu'elles se produisent.

-Tu construits des bombes ou quoi dans ton district ? Reprit-elle avec une once de jalousie dans la voix.

-Pas du tout, je suis une des petites mains qui assemblent un téléviseur et vous ?

-Je classe les bois à la papeterie, s'exclame Tess avec fierté.

-Je suis une des petites mains qui confectionnent les tenues des pacificateurs, dit Marcius en reprenant mes mots.

La nuit s'est abattue depuis plusieurs heures mais aucun d'entre nous s'endort avant de voir le sceau du Capitole s'élève dans le ciel, les morts d'aujourd'hui sont sans aucune surprise Pronil et la fille du 9. 14 Survivants.

A peine l'hymne finit, que le coup de canon résonne. 13 Survivants. Tess est la première à prendre le tour de garde, je m'endors près de Marcius pour sa chaleur corporel même si dans cette grotte il fait plus humide que froid. Je suis la dernière à faire le garde, je me poste à l'entrée de la grotte mais contre la paroi pour rester à l'ombre, je me demande ce qu'il en est au District 3. Si Margareth commence à avoir des regrets, vis-à-vis de mon père à qui je n'ai pas pu faire mes adieux. Il a dû être anéanti le connaissant, lui qui me répétait après la mort de maman que nous ne serons jamais séparés. Au matin, nous décidons de trouver de quoi manger puisqu'il est clair que nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme ça, nous trouvons quelques baies inconnus, de petites perles comme de l'or pour fruit, nous décidons de passer notre chemin, mourir empoisonné est la cause de décès la plus courante dans les jeux. Nous nous rabattons sur la tisane de Tess pour arrêter notre faim pendant un petit moment, le gaz commence d'ailleurs déjà à manquer dans le chalumeau :

- On n'a pratiquement rien, comment tu vas faire pour créer ta bombe ? Me demande Tess perplexe.

-C'est pas vraiment une bombe, il s'agit plus d'une décharge tu vois ? Cette décharge va envoyer des ondes qui vont être transportés par la glace. Il me faut juste une source d'énergie pour que notre plan marche.

-Le chalumeau ? Proposa Marcius, il est de toute évidence plus futé que Tess.

-Exact mais il ne fonctionnera plus après alors si le plan rate ou encore qu'il n'y a pas de chalumeau à la corne nous nous retrouverons sans chalumeau.

-De toute façon, il marche plus très bien maintenant, autant l'utiliser efficacement et stratégiquement maintenant que ne même pas tenter le plan, non ?

-Je suis d'accord ! Approuve Tess avec vigueur.

-Alors on fait demi-tour jusque la corne ? M'enquis-je

-Oui, de toute façon en haut de la montagne vous voulez qu'il y ait quoi ? L'arène doit se terminer là-bas.

Pour une fois Tess a fait une remarque perspicace, l'arène a-t-elle vraiment une fin ? Ou peut-on marcher des jours et des jours sans fin ? Non. L'arène doit être délimité c'est certain. Par quoi ? Un mur. Non. Je tente de me souvenir des anciens jeux pour me souvenir d'un tribut qui aurait essayé de s'enfuir de l'arène mais rien ne me vient en même temps je ne prête pas attention aux jeux.

-Vous savez monter dans des arbres au moins ? Nous demande Tess, même si cette question se dirige plus vers moi puisqu'elle me regarde.

-Assez, pourquoi ? Réponds Marcius à ma place.

-Des tas de tributs doivent grouiller dans la forêt, vaut mieux éviter le face à face et monter en haut d'un sapin si il y en a qui se pointent.

Nous acquiesçons et ramassons nos affaires pour revenir sur nos pas, autant pour nous le vent se dissipe ce qui nous permet d'avancer plus vite, il y a eu un coup de canon mais nous n'y prêtons aucune attention continuons notre route en silence, enfin moi plutôt je perçois Tess discutait à messe basse à Marcius plusieurs fois de quoi me laisser pantoise. J'espère vraiment de ne pas avoir à m'occuper d'elle, Wiress voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas de soit disant allié me dis-je comme si elle pouvait m'entendre. Nous sommes constament sur nos gardes, nous changeons constamment de route pour ne pas faire une ligne droite trop repérable, lorsque nous faisons des pauses nous les faisons en haut des sapins, Tess a failli attraper un oiseau au pelage blanc neige mais il s'est enfouie trop vite, c'est la première fois dans l'arène que je vois cette espèce, Marcius demande à Tess de grimper en haut de plusieurs arbres pour vérifier si il y a des nids mais nous ne trouvons rien. La nuit tombe étrangement vite aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous les trois d'accord pour dire que le Capitole s'amuse avec nos nerfs, comme la première nuit nous nous attachons en d'un arbre et je suis la première à prendre le tour de garde, Tess et Marcius restent éveillé pour apercevoir les visages des morts d'aujourd'hui, ce sont deux garçons celui du 2 et le 9. Comme ça, le premier carrière est mort, leur meute se dissout petit à petit et avec notre plan elle n'existeras plus dans très peu de temps, je me demande si il ne faut pas les laisser vivre encore quelque temps histoire qu'ils s'occupent des autres tributs, car tuer à distance avec un dispositif technologique je sais faire mais me combattre à main nue ou même avec une arme dans un face à face, je suis d'avance morte. Un craquement de branche me sort de mes songes, à l'horizon je remarque deux ou trois sapins s'agitaient alors qu'il y a peu de vent et quand bien même il y en aurait, seuls ces deux-là bougent. Je m'apprêtais à réveiller mes compagnons au moment où les arbres s'arrêtent de se mouvoir mais je ne suis pas du tout rassuré, je pousse gentiment plusieurs fois l'épaule de Marcius qui grogne dans son sommeil :

-Marcius, réveille toi ! M'énervais-je.

Je n'ai pas besoin de m'occuper de Tess qui est déjà à l'affût et attends des explications.

-Les sapins ont bougés, lui dis-je en les pointant.

-Partons ! Clame-t-elle en coupant les liens qui nous retiennent à l'aide de ses mains et de ses canines. Marcius s'assure que son sac est bien attaché sur ses épaules quand notre arbre bascule dans un bruit sourd, je me cramponne à ma branche autant que je peux, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans l'écorce pour essayer d'avoir plus de stabilité, l'arbre répète son mouvement plusieurs fois, je remarque que Marcius se retient à la manche de Tess en criant comme un forcené, son regard faisant des allés retour entre le sol et sa sauveuse, plus exactement entre l'ours et sa sauveuse. Une grosse bête à poils bruns s'accroche au tronc avec ses griffes d'une dizaine de centimètre, il mort même l'arbre laissant un liquide verdâtre coulé sur son pelage et sur l'écorce celle-ci se transformant en poudre. Une création du Capitole envoyé spécialement pour divertir les spectateurs, ma branche commence à se fissurer, je vais tomber dans sa gueule ma vue est brouillé par mes larmes incontrôlables :

-Il faut sauter ! M'écriais-je alors que nous basculons encore une fois vers la gauche.

-Je ne peux pas ! Grogne Tess en essayant de remonter Marcius à sa hauteur mais nos mouvements l'empêchent de s'accrocher elle-même et de l'aider.

L'animal semble perdre patience, nous secouant dans tous les sens à vive allure, ma branche ne tiendras pas, j'ose jeter un regard vers Tess, elle fixe Marcius avec une douleur infinie dans les yeux. Mon dieu, non pas ça.

-Pitié ! Non ! Le lâche pas ! Criais-je à plein poumon. Des larmes coulent le long de son visage, elle semble lui murmurer quelques mots tandis qu'il continue de se débattre comme il peut puis en fermant les yeux, n'ayant même pas le courage de voir sa trahison, elle se recule le laissant tomber au sol dans un son sourd. Je crie telle une furie alors que l'ours nous abandonne pour aller voir Marcius, son coup de canon n'a pas retentit, il est inconscient.

-Non ! Criais-je mais il est trop tard la bête mort dans son bras comme si il était son repas et c'est seulement maintenant que le coup de canon retentit. Tess est apparu à mes côtés je ne sais pas comment et me tire par le bras pour nous faire descendre vite, une fois au sol elle maintient ma main alors que nous courrons à vive allure, je continue de pleurer alors que j'essaie de me retenir. J'entends des sanglots, je ne serais même pas dire si ceux sont les miens ou ceux de Tess, nous continuons notre fuite sur environ 1 kilomètre, je tire sur mon bras pour qu'elle relâche son emprise sur moi, ce qu'elle fait en me regardant intrigué :

-Quoi ? Grogne-t-elle en rajustant sa capuche.

-Tu l'as tué ! Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

-Je nous ai sauvé Lana. Tu en aurais fait autant, crois-moi.

A-t-elle raison ? L'aurais-je laissé dans la gueule du monstre ? Non, pas aussi facilement. Elle pouvait encore tenir un moment j'en suis sûre, elle avait juste peur que l'arbre tombe et que ce soit elle qui devient le dessert.

-Tu l'as trahi. Sifflais-je.

-Ce sont les Jeux, tu le sais même mieux que moi. Tu as voulus tué la folle du 9, tu veux tuer les carrières, tu veux vivre. Dit-elle comme si elle suivait un raisonnement logique approuvé par tous.

-Tu avais fait une alliance, non ? Je n'en ai fait aucune avec la 9 ou les carrières. Je n'aurais jamais tué Marcius.

Elle semble pensive un long moment, fixant le sol comme si elle se remémorait un moment, une nostalgie passe dans ses prunelles.

-Je te propose qu'on se tienne à notre plan de départ, se débarrasser des carrières, voler la conque. Puis chacune nous partons de notre côté. Dis-je sur un ton ferme.

-De toute façon, ce sont bientôt les finalistes. Dit-elle naturellement, comme si cela lui trottait l'esprit depuis un moment.

Nous nous reposons encore une fois en haut d'un arbre mais contrairement à Tess je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil, je veux redescendre de ce maudit sapin et retrouver la terre ferme. Marcius hante aussi mes pensées, je le vois encore aux séances d'entrainement m'expliquant les différences entre deux plantes ou à la cafétéria lorsqu'il me tendait un pain d'une manière autoritaire m'obligeant à me nourrir plus que nécessaire, mon ouïe semble triste de ne plus entendre ses teintes de toux. Marcius m'a sauvé et je n'ai rien fait, j'aurais pu peut-être combattre la créature ? Naïve. Il y aurait eu deux coups de canons.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Gris métallique

Au matin nous mangeons les baies couleurs or, comme si mourir ne changerait pas grand-chose à notre situation actuelle, il s'avère qu'elles sont comestibles et ont même un goût sucré appréciable.

-Qu'as-tu dis à Marcius avant … ? Demandais-je alors que nous prenons la route.

-C'est bien indiscret comme question, me répondit-elle. Les jeux semblent l'avoir changé considérablement, jamais elle ne m'aurait répondus comme ça au centre, jamais elle n'aurait abandonné Marcius.

-Dans l'arène, parler d'indiscrétion est hypocrite non ? Dis-je piquais au vif.

Elle ricane doucement, comme l'aurait fait Marcius si je lui avais répondus de la sorte.

-Je me suis excusé, elle hausse les épaules.

Je ne commente pas, ne sachant pas si elle me dit vrai même quand bien même, « excuse-moi de te tuer » j'ai envie de vomir.

A l'orée de la forêt, j'installe tout mon petit matériel tandis que Tess me couvre mais je le fais aussi ne lui faisant aucunement confiance, la tâche la plus compliqué est de démonter le chalumeau sans outils, heureusement ce n'est pas un matériel à la pointe alors j'y arrive mais avec beaucoup de patience. Tess me montre du doigt un groupe d'individus au loin sur la glace, ils ont tous au pied une paie de chaussure qui m'est totalement inconnue, elle semble leur permettre de marcher sur la glace sans glisser ou la briser. Ingénieux.

-C'est bientôt prêt, dis-je en vérifiant que j'ai tout installé. Nous avons choisis le bon moment, nos vivres sont à secs, les carrières semblent insouciants se prélassant devant la gueule de la corne, mais il reste un détail à régler.

-Il faut les faire bouger, ils sont sur la racine de glace. Lui soufflais-je.

-Tu as une idée ?

-Il faut les attirer, dis-je dépitée.

Nous passons plusieurs minutes dans le silence, digérant cette information. Il est clair que je ne peux pas bouger de mon poste, je dois déclencher le dispositif c'est à Tess que revient le devoir de les éloigner de la conque.

-Si ton plan ne marche pas Lana, je te jure que je reviens parmi les morts pour m'occuper de toi. Dit-elle en se levant.

-Et si tu t'enfuis au lieu de faire ta part du marché, crois-moi que je t'enterrais vivante.

Je lui souris de toute mes dents tandis qu'elle s'éloigne, je reste concentré le timing doit être parfait, il faut que je reste à l'affût sinon Tess est morte et le plan auras très peu de chance d'être abouti.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Narcissa qui se contemplait sur la surface de la corne d'abondance semble fixer intensément la forêt, mettant même sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour mieux voir. Je ne sais pas ce que Tess fait mais cela semble efficace puisque Gold aussi est attentif, il réveille Seria et Christal et semblent leurs donner des instructions. Narcissa est maintenant sur la sur la surface de glace intéressante mais les trois autres sont encore trop près de la conque.

-Bou ! Je me sens tirer en arrière, je pousse un cri que je retiens assez vite pour ne pas faire venir les carrières dans cette direction. Je me relève apeuré, le garçon du 12 un poignard à la main ne fait pas attention à moi mais au matériel que j'ai encastré dans la glace.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit-il.

-Tue moi et tu te feras tué par les carrières bientôt, après tout combien de tributs du 12 ont gagnés dans l'histoire des Jeux ?

Ma remarque semble superficiellement le peiné mais le faire réfléchir c'est certain.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondus, il fléchit ses jambes prêtes à bondir. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir manqué de nourriture mais de sommeil c'est certain, à l'image de Marcius il a des cernes qui lui arrivent au menton.

-Je m'occupe de nos amis, dis-je en pointant les carrières qui maintenant avancent vers la forêt, c'est le moment où jamais il faut que j'actionne le dispositif. Je m'avance vers la glace les paumes en l'air exprimant mon innocence et d'un coup de pied je secoue le générateur.

Les dégâts ne se font pas attendre, une longue fissure suit de l'endroit à nous sommes jusqu'à nos plaques métalliques, les carrières entendent surement le sol se fissurer puisque d'un coup ils se mettent à crier et à courir mais il est trop tard, j'entends avant même de voir les mines explosaient transformant la banquise en une eau d'un bleu pâle tirant sur le gris.

Le tribut du 12 semble m'avoir monotonement oublié, j'en profite pour faire quelques pas en arrière sur la pointe des pieds retenant ma respiration avant de tourner les talons à toute vitesse. Je croise mes bras devant mon visage pour éviter les branches, j'entends dans le fond un cri étranglé d'un tribut et surtout l'eau qui ruisselle maintenant.

-Attends ! Je ne rêve pas, il est à mes trousses et ose me demander de m'arrêter, j'essaie de passer à une vitesse supérieur même si je suis à bout, ses pas se rapprochent je l'entends au craquement de la neige. Le coup de canon résonne dans l'arène, qui est-ce ? Gold ? Narcissa ? Seria ? Christal ? Tess ? Un autre tribut ? Moi ? Je divague, ma course m'épuise considérablement, jamais je ne retrouverais Tess finalement nous nous serons séparés plutôt que prévu. Au moment où je bifurque, il réussit à attraper mon bras j'essaie de me libérer me déboitant presque l'épaule mais il me maintient fermement :

-Arrête ! Ecoute-moi !

Un deuxième coup de canon retentit m'arrêtant pendant un moment surprise, il en profite pour me faire une balayette et en un mouvement je suis à terre, les mains cloué au-dessus de ma tête dans la neige, je commence déjà à claquer des dents, la neige s'insinue sur ma nuque et coule dans mon dos m'arrachant plusieurs frissons.

-Regarde-moi ! Siffle-t-il.

Je lui lance un regard noir, ses yeux gris roulent dans leurs orbites :

-Petit cerveau, tu ne sais même pas à quel point nous pouvons tous les deux s'aider l'un et l'autre.

-Ah oui ? Comment ? Demandais-je avec le plus de mépris possible, j'ai abandonné d'essayer de me libérer mes bras sont devenus des vrais glaçons.

-De toute évidence t'es très maligne mais pas assez pour rester en vie, crois-moi.

-J'ai plutôt bien réussis jusqu'à présent pourtant, dis-je piquais au vif.

-L'idiote du 7 et le cancéreux du 8 t'ont bien aidé d'après ce que j'ai vus.

-Le cancéreux ? M'écriais-je à cette appellation infâme désignant l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie.

-Tu vas te taire, s'encolére t'il en pressant un peu plus sur mes poignets, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de force pourtant mais je suis exténuée.

-Comment tu sais que j'étais avec eux ? Tu nous suis depuis le début ? Dis-je horrifiée.

-Je t'ai surestimé petit cerveau, dit-il en inclinant sa tête sur son épaule me jaugeant.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Pas le temps de se disputer, il faut grimper avant que des tributs n'arrivent. Il me libère mais je n'en reste pas moins clouée à terre, il m'aide alors à me relever, je sens mon dos endoloris que je n'ose faire craquer de peur de me le bloquer. Je remarque que nous ne montons pas sur n'importe quel sapin, nous marchons dans une direction précise même si il fait semblant d'en choisir un au hasard, c'est lorsque je suis en haut que je comprends son choix, nous pouvons observer tous les coins de l'arène. La corne est devenu une île, il n'y a plus de traces de carrières ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose, je lance un regard appuyé au jeune homme dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom, il fait mine de ne pas me voir mais abdique :

-Combien de questions ? Demande-t-il.

-Autant qu'il y aura de réponses, répondis-je mais il semble me comprendre avec un temps de retard vus son sourire au coin tardif.

-Je t'en prie, il se pose sur une branche alors que je reste en alerte.

-Ton nom ? Il ricane.

-C'est vraiment important ? Autant te le dire tout de suite, pas de familiarité entre nous.

Son ton est détaché, il cherche de toute évidence à s'éloigner de la vérité, après tout ne pas s'attacher à des futurs cadavres est préférable pour se protéger non ?

-Je m'appelle Lana, l'idiote comme tu dis c'est Tess et celui que tu surnommes le cancéreux était Marcius, il est mort alors un peu de respect. Dis-je sur un ton froid.

Il penche de nouveau sa tête sur le côté, pensif comme toujours.

-Au centre d'entraînement tu semblais moins … Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Mais je vois ce qu'il veut dire, jamais je n'aurais crus parler d'allié un jour, ou de les défendre mais les temps ont changé tout comme moi.

-Deuxième question, pourquoi nous avoir suivis ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi être resté en retrait ?

-Ca fait plus de deux question-là, non ?

-Il s'agit de la même question et je veux que tu y répondes précisément.

Il souffle exaspéré je dirais et examine ses ongles aussi rouge que les miens.

-Soyons francs, il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur. Un seul. J'ai juste élaboré une liste des huit finalistes probables et figure toi que j'ai presque tout bon, à une ou deux erreurs prés. Fais pas cette mine horrifié, t'es tu dis que le gars du 7 ou la fille du 11 avaient vraiment une chance de gagner ? Non. Alors je me suis dit autant rester près des plus fort, voir comment ils évoluent dans l'arène et je les imiterais. Je vous ai suivis lorsque ton partenaire de district est mort, il est passé près de moi à une vitesse folle sans me voir puis je vous ai trouvé mais j'ai perdu votre trace après la mort de … du 8.

J'encaisse ses propos, mémorisant chacun de ses mots comme si ils pouvaient tous avoir une signification cachée avant de reprendre mon interrogatoire :

-Une liste ? Très intelligent sachant qu'il y a toujours eu des exceptions, un gamin de 13 ans qui en sort gagnant, un tribut avec aucune capacité de survie devenant le vainqueur.

-Oh, je t'en prie. Un toutes les décennies ? Et je suis gentil. Tu viens du 3 et moi du 12, combien de vainqueurs comptent ton district ? Peu et crois-moi quand je te dis que tu en as surement le triple par rapport au district 12.

-Amusons-nous, ta liste s'il te plait.

- Tous les carrières, j'ai été très étonné de voir le gars du 2 mourir aussi vite. Et maintenant avec ton dernier coup, ça modifie vraiment ma liste. Je suis impressionné comme tout le Capitole maintenant, les parieurs vont miser sur toi maintenant.

-La suite, exige-je cachant mon trouble, il est vrai que j'ai oublié l'impact que mon plan aurait à l'extérieur, espérons qu'il dit vrai.

-Je savais que tu serais dans les huit finalistes avec l'idiote du 7 et le gars du 11 c'était une évidence.

-Tu ne te voyais pas dans les finalistes ?

-Toi, oui ?

-Je ne suis pas dans les finalistes, nous sommes neuf.

Il me sourit largement d'une manière légèrement hautaine.

-Plus pour longtemps.

-Il reste les deux du 10, remarquais-je alors que je ne les ai jamais vraiment remarqués jusqu'à présent.

-Impressionnant, pas vrai ? J'ai aperçu le gars avant-hier il lui manqué un œil je crois.

-Un œil ? M'horrifiais-je

Il hausse juste les épaules comme si c'était une blessure courante dans les Jeux, en y pensant il est vrai que chaque année nous avons notre lots d'handicapés mais souvent cela se limite juste à la perte d'un bras ou d'une jambe.

En tout cas, je ne regrette pas d'être avec lui pendant un moment indéterminé, il a réussis à attraper plusieurs oiseaux que nous mangeons crus, lorsque je remarque qu'il a plusieurs couteaux à sa ceinture je me dis même que j'ai vraiment ma chance. Si j'avais retrouvé Tess, nous aurions eu deux ventres à nourrir et aucune arme pour nous protéger jusqu'à ce que la banquise se reforme. Les étoiles commencent apparaître ainsi que le sceau du Capitole, mon cœur bat à la chamade, aujourd'hui j'ai tué deux tributs dont je ne connais pas encore les visages. Le visage de Narcissa est majestueux dans le ciel, ses yeux nous regardent d'un air condescendant que sa position dans les cieux accentue fortement, le deuxième et dernier visage est celui de Seria, ses traits sont durs et comme Narcissa j'ai l'impression qu'elle me fixe mais cette fois-ci avec plus de haine dans le regard. Heureusement mon allié au nom toujours inconnu prends le premier tour de garde, j'essaie de me reposer mais je vois Narcissa à l'entrainement rejeté ses cheveux d'or dans son dos, elle est de dos je ne vois pas son visage, Seria aussi est là mais elle se cache aussi. Pourquoi ? Elles semblent se parler à voix basse, Gold est plus loin me faisant un sourire carnassier, il a réussi à détourner mon attention. Elles sont là, près de moi, Seria me tire par les cheveux sur le sol tandis que Narcissa rit à gorge déployé, elle m'a déposé sur un tapis de combat. Je suis affolée, au loin Marcius me regarde mais ne bouge pas, son regard se fait lourd de reproches et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire Narcissa maintient mes jambes et Seria mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, je forme une croix sur le sol. Je n'arrive pas à me débattre comme si j'étais trop lourde pour faire le moindre mouvement, Marcius avance d'un pas déterminé et accoure pour séparer les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient, il lèche un poignard aiguisé avant de me l'enfoncer d'un coup dans ma cuisse. Je hurle.

-Lana, du calme ! Ça c'est infecté.

Cette voix me ramène à la réalité, j'inspire à plusieurs reprises à la recherche d'air mais j'en ai jamais assez. J'ai chaud, trop chaud, mon allié examine ma cuisse où mes ongles se sont enfoncés :

-Tu divagues Lana, ta plaie s'infecte.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Inconscience

Il me regarde avec pitié, peut-être qu'il avait raison ils seront bientôt les huit finalistes. Sans moi.

-Comment ? Demandais-je alors que je me connecte à la réalité petit à petit.

-Ta plaie, regarde ton pue.

Je fixe ma plaie éclairée par les astres, un liquide jaunâtre sort entre les coutures et ma peau semble bombée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Paniquais-je, je ne connais rien de la médecine et les plantes que j'ai découvert au centre d'Entrainement sont absentes dans cette forêt remplis de sapin, ma température continue de grimper à une allure incontrôlable. Mon partenaire d'une journée finalement m'hydrate plusieurs fois et fais plusieurs aller-retour au sol pour récupérer de la neige pour essayer d'apaiser ma blessure mais cela ne semble pas fonctionner.

-Tu l'avais prévu dans ta liste, ça ? Réussis-je à blaguer entre deux frissons.

-L'idiote du 7 aurait pu être utile finalement.

Tess venant du district 7 doits peut-être connaître quelques herbes médicinales venant des sapins.

-Après tout, il faut mourir non ?

Il ne me répond pas et continue de nettoyer mon infection alors que le pue est abondant. Un son de clochette attire notre attention, les larmes sont au bord du gouffre alors que j'aperçois le parachute tomber quelques branches plus haut, mon partenaire grimpe le chercher tandis que j'essaie de contenir ma joie. Un parachute pour nous ? Une 3 et un 12 ? Cela n'arrive pas souvent, les sponsors préfèrent de loin les carrières. Même si dans cette boîte se trouve un bout de pain, je mourrais en sachant qu'à l'extérieur des personnes comme Wiress et Beetee ont cru en moi. Il revient avec dans ses mains un flacon et une crème d'après lui, pendant une fraction de secondes je sens une hésitation chez lui mais elle se dissipe bien vite et il commence à étaler la lotion sur ma plaie tandis que j'engloutis le flacon contenant un liquide sucré.

-Merci, dis-je en regardant le ciel.

Le coup de canon retentit nous prenons de cours, il y a encore quelques minutes j'aurais pu dire qu'il s'agit du mien mais je me sens déjà mieux.

-Je l'avais dit que tu serais dans le finalistes, remarque t'il.

On se sourie bêtement, nous réjouissant du dernier meurtre.

Finalement, toute la nuit il fait le gai pour que je récupère, alors au matin je l'oblige à dormir tandis que je prends son rôle. La glace est déjà de nouveau construite autour de la corne mais si des tributs tentent leurs chance, même le plus mince tomberas à l'eau, elle ne peut pas déjà être aussi solide pour supporter notre poids, il s'agit juste d'une couche superficiel pour le moment.

Les trompettes réveillent le dormeur en sursaut, la voix de Claudius Templesmith se diffuse dans l'arène, il nous invite au banquet nous citant plusieurs mets qui seront présents ainsi que diverses armes et équipements de survies, la tente me semble futile à côté d'une bonne paire de gants. Mes mains virant du noir au violet sont constamment dans les poches de mon manteau, mon pantalon est toujours troué et ma blessure non bandée laisse passer l'air frais. Oui, Claudius a une proposition alléchante, il termine son discours en précisant que cela se passeras demain à l'aube.

-Hors de question qu'on y aille, dit catégoriquement mon allié grognon.

-Peut-être toi mais moi j'y vais.

-Pourquoi ? Te faire tuer pour un bout de viande ?

Dis comme ça, j'ai l'air d'une idiote mais mon corps ne me suit plus, il a des besoins que mon mental ne peut pas arrêter.

-Demain, ça vas être un massacre comme chaque année. Autant attendre que deux, trois tributs meurent demain, que le banquet se termine et nous dévaliserons la corne. Je croyais que tu étais un cerveau mais plus le temps passe plus tu deviens bête, c'est l'autre idiote qui t'as contaminé ?

Il a terminé sa phrase en s'esclaffant et je ne peux me retenir de sourire, il a raison c'est un fait, sur toute la ligne. Depuis quand je ne réfléchis plus ? Je suis tellement épuisée que je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez.

-Ca marche, demain soir on dévalise la corne. Dis-je en lui tendant la main pour conclure le pacte, il la secoue vivement avant de remettre ses mains dans ses poches.

Nous passons le reste de la journée à balayer les environs à la recherche d'oiseaux mais nous tombons que sur des baies toxiques alors le soir nous nous contentons du bon vieux bœuf séché.

- Je ne peux toujours pas savoir ton nom ? M'enquis-je alors que je m'attache à la branche.

-Pourquoi tu veux tant savoir ?

-Pour ne pas avoir l'air bête lorsque j'irais sur ta tombe, nous rions tous les deux, il se trouve que nous avons un humour noire tous les deux.

- Jeramia, souffle-t-il

-Jeramia, répétais-je en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

Il secoue la tête en riant doucement.

Je m'endors juste après voir vus le visage du tribut féminin du 10, celle qui est morte alors que je luttais contre mon infection. Je continue d'ailleurs à appliquer la pommade qui me soulage presque immédiatement, le pus se fait plus discret et ma plaie plus détendue. Lorsque c'est à mon tour de faire la garde, Jeramia m'indique qu'un ours rode dans les alentours mais nous a laissé étonnement tranquille. Il a dû me calmer lorsque j'ai voulus m'enfuir le plus loin possible mais il m'a assuré que la menace a était écarté alors je fais le gai mais avec plus d'attention que d'habitude, mes yeux sont grand ouverts et je pense que je ne cligne pas souvent des paupières comme si ce n'était plus un geste naturel. A l'aube nous nous débattons pour grimper tout en haut de notre arbre pour avoir une vue imprenable sur la corne, en effet Claudius n'as pas menti un véritable buffet est disposé sur une longue table devant la corne et plusieurs sacs qui semblent bien garnis sont disposés tout autour. Les tributs qui veulent y aller doivent être à la lisière de la forêt, proche de la crise cardiaque, même moi un nœud s'est formé dans mon estomac. Un silhouette à notre opposé avance timidement sur la glace, mais elle semble agile glissant à peine sur la glace, ses pas se font de plus en plus sûr atteignant la corne assez vite quand même, Jeramia me donne un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour que je regarde un autre point, à quelques mètres je n'avais pas remarqué que deux silhouettes venaient elles aussi et même plus vite que l'autre. Une confrontation semble inévitable.

-Surement Gold et Christal, dis-je en pensant aux seuls duos possible que les finalistes peuvent former quoi que moi je suis avec Jeramia ce qui est assez surprenant puisque je le détestais au centre d'Entrainement.

Une quatrième silhouette arrive elle aussi, cela ne fait aucun doute vus la taille qu'il s'agit du 11, il semble avoir une longue arme dans la main, presque comme un javelot à moins qu'il s'agit juste d'un bout de bois.

La première silhouette semble paniquer au niveau de la corne, ramassant à la va vite tout ce qu'elle trouve et hisse le tout sur son épaule, sa peur l'amène en erreur, elle glisse à mainte reprises alors je ne suis pas surprise de voir les deux carrières s'occupaient d'elle à peine arrivé à la corne, il me semble que Gold fracasse la tête du tribut sur la glace, de loin nous voyons juste une marre rougeâtre se former autour du corps.

-Et tu voulais y aller ? Dit ironiquement Jeramia, n'attendant pas de réponse de ma part. Le coup de canon retentit avec un léger temps de retard nous indiquant que le tribut était encore en vie pendant encore quelques secondes, le gars du 11 futé à pus prendre quelques provisions et fuir, il est déjà trop loin lorsque les carrières le prennent en considération. Ils mettent sur leurs dos plusieurs sacs et empoigne des armes grossières en faisant mine de partir mais d'où nous sommes nous pouvons voir qu'ils sont juste derrière la corne, se cachant. Un autre tribut émerge de la forêt, il semble confiant ne voyant probablement pas les carrières alors qu'eux l'attendent surement fiers de leurs stratégies.

-Idiot, souffle Jeramia. Je détourne les yeux alors que le tribut est désormais à la corne, je sais très bien ce qu'il va suivre. Je descends juste un peu plus bas, regardant l'opposé attendant le coup de canon qui ne tarde pas d'ailleurs.

Lorsque Jeramia me rejoint son teint est plus blafard que d'habitude, je l'examine intriguée, face à mon regard interrogateur il me répond :

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir.

Non, mais pas savoir est presque pire, divers scénarios se jouent dans ma tête.

-Ils sont partis ? M'enquis-je

-Oui, mais attendons quand même ce soir.

-Vaut mieux qu'un fait le geai tandis que l'autre pille la corne, conseillai-je.

-Ta cuisse ?

-Elle me fait plus mal, je devrais savoir courir pendant une bonne distance s'il le faut.

-Dans ce cas, je te couvre et toi tu prends tout ce que tu peux.

-Des denrées non périssable, un chalumeau nous n'avons presque plus d'eau, des vêtements chauds et des armes. Enumérais-je.

-Oui, pas besoin de tentes ou autre chose futiles, peut-être des sacs de couchages si tu réussis. Par contre ne nous leurrons pas si je dis qu'il faut partir et que tu restes … Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Mais je le comprends, chacun pour soi au bout du compte.

-Me crois-tu assez idiote pour rester si tu me dis qu'il y a un danger ?

-Idiote non mais têtue je le crains.

Le soir nous accrochons le sac bien mince de Jeramia en haut du sapin pour ne pas nous encombrer, il me tend un poignard à lame fine que je tiens fermement, nos pas se font discrets mais nos respirations accélérées nous trahissent. Nous avons une peur bleue, si près de la fin mes espoirs de gagner les Jeux n'ont jamais étaient aussi fortes et basses en même temps me donnant la migraine. Près de la victoire puisque nous sommes plus que six mais nous sommes les six meilleurs de cette moisson, l'étau se resserre. Il ne s'agit pas d'affronter la fillette du 11 ou le maladroit du 4 non, le niveau est considérablement différent. A la lisière, Jeramia accroche son regard gris au mien, pas besoin de paroles nos regards veulent tout dire, nous faisons nos adieu si jamais cela ne tournait mal.

-Prête ?

Je hoche juste les épaules en faisant le premier pas sur la glace, je lève mon pouce pour lui faire comprendre que le sol a l'air stable, de toute façon si Gold a réussis à marcher dessus nous devrions largement y arriver, à moins qu'il portait ces même chaussures qu'au début des jeux. J'avance en faisant des grands pas assez rapides, Jeramia plus méfiant reste en retrait.

-Dépêche-toi ou tu vas te congeler sur place, riais-je.

Une fois à la corne, je porte sur mon dos deux sacs aux hasards qui semblent pleins et en prends un vide pour y enfourner quelques vêtements chauds que je trouve mais il n'y a ni boissons si chalumeau. C'est seulement maintenant que Jeramia arrive enfin, tandis qu'il me tourne le dos examinant les environs, je lui remets un autre sac sur les épaules.

-Là-bas, dit-il en pointant son arme à ma gauche.

De loin, je remarque juste que les arbres bougent mais ce n'est pas le vent, des souvenirs de ces derniers jours reviennent en surface et il m'en faut pas plus pour me faire hurler à plein poumon. Sur le coup, je ne ressens pratiquement rien quand Jeramia me gifle faisant saigner mon nez, mais c'est qu'après que je sens mon os brisé.

-T'es folle ! Siffle-t-il en serrant les dents. Il ne peut pas comprendre, il n'était pas là lorsque le monstre s'acharnait sur notre arbre, lorsqu'il enfonçait sa gueule dans l'écorce, quand il levait ses grosses pattes pour attraper nos jambes et enfin quand il mangeait avec appétit Marcius. Comme je le voyais venir, une silhouette massive avance sur la glace, je m'apprête à courir en courant mais au loin nous voyons le monstre tombé à l'eau sous son poids.

-Tu vois ? Maintenant ramasse tes sacs, on se tire d'ici. Grogne Jeramia.

Mais je n'y fais rien, je ne suis toujours pas rassuré, il souffle d'exaspération et ramasse un des miens et part sans un mot pour moi, me laissant seule au niveau de la corne, je comprends que c'est maintenant que nous séparons alors que je m'apprête à ramasser un sac, la banquise craque et le monstre bondit hors de l'eau à côté de Jeramia. Surpris, il glisse et je comprends qu'il est trop tard lorsque la bête saute au-dessus de lui mais je suis surprise de constater qu'il a enfoncé son arme blanche dans l'abdomen du monstre, ce dernier semble pendant quelques instants confus mais rattrape déjà Jeramia qui n'avait fait que quelques pas, il est de nouveau sous ses griffes. Il faut que j'agisse, poignards, haches, javelot. Javelot ? Je m'étais entrainé avec quelques javelots, j'ai peut-être une chance d'atteindre l'ours blanc, j'en attrape un m'avance et ferme un œil pour viser juste du premier coup. Le lancer semble parfait, le vent ne le fait pas dévier, la pointe limé brille sous l'effet de la lune me permettant de suivre précisément sa trajectoire, j'ai l'impression que la scène est au ralentis, ma respiration est bloqué et mes yeux écarquillés.

Le javelot s'enfonce dans la poitrine de Jeramia me prenant de court, une giclée de sang sort de sa bouche tâchant la bête.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Choc électrisant

Je m'entends hurler à n'en plus finir, reculant jusqu'au fond de la corne, au loin je fixe toujours Jeramia sur la banquise. Le coup de canon m'annonce sa mort, mes prunelles font plusieurs allers retours entre son corps et mes mains qui me semblent si sale à présent, je me roule en boule dans un coin de la corne sanglotant. Qu'ai-je fait ? Etais-ce intentionnel ? Non. Je voulais tuer la bête, pas lui. Me répétais-je plusieurs fois.

Mais mon inconscience malsaine me dit que cela me fait un tribut en moins, une chance en plus de gagner mais je la repousse bien vite, c'est une chose de tuer un tribut au bout d'un détonateur mais cela est plus réel de ses propres mains. Lorsque je reprends une respiration régulière, je m'enfuis le plus vite que je peux en prenant quelques rations. Dans la forêt je me permets d'observer l'hovercraft venant chercher le corps de Jeramia, dans ma tête je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'au moins il est sorti de cet enfer.

J'essaie de retrouver notre sapin mais aucune trace de lui, je suis complétement désorientée mais je ne suis pas assez naïve pour penser que je me suis perdue, les juges se sont amusés à changer la disposition de la forêt. Au bout d'une petite heure, je me rends à l'évidence que je ne le retrouverai pas alors j'en choisis un qui me semble solide et grimpe à la moitié, j'enfile des gants chaud immédiatement et j'avale une miche de pain. Je me sens sur un nuage, dans l'arène un rien peut tout changer. L'hymne retentit, je m'oblige à lever la tête pour voir les tributs morts et je tremble déjà à l'idée d'apercevoir le visage de Jeramia, me prenant au dépourvu le premier visage est celui de Tess. J'avale difficilement ma salive, était-ce elle ce matin qui avait le crâne fracassé sur la glace ? S'en suit le visage du 6 et Jeramia clôture la soirée.

Je n'arrive même pas à fermer les yeux, c'est la première fois où je suis vraiment seule dans les jeux, de quoi je me plains ? Me dis une partie de ma conscience, c'est vrai que dès le début je ne voulais aucun allié mais je me suis vite aperçu que c'est très utile et qu'à part dans de grands moments de paranoïa c'est même rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de soi.

Plus le temps passe, plus le vent semble plus fort créant des courants d'airs énormes, pas rassurée je descends du sapin et avance à tâtons dans les environs pour m'occuper. La neige au sol s'envole sous l'effet du vent, puis il devient tellement insupportable que je me poste derrière un tronc mais je suis bête, évidement les branches tombent au sol me ratant de justesse, il n'y aucun moyen de se cacher mais je pense tout à coup à la grotte dans la montagne, si j'avance dans le sens du vent je pourrais y être dans quelques heures. Je prends donc la route, mais ma vue faiblit je ne vois pratiquement plus la montagne, au loin je crois entendre un cri mais cela peut-être tout aussi bien le vent tellement les bourrasques cognent sur toutes les surfaces créant des sons qui m'étaient inconnus. Heureusement que j'ai enfilé des gants et un pantalon supplémentaire pour combattre le froid sinon je serais probablement morte, mes joues me font tellement mal à cause de la givre. Là c'est sûr c'est un cri d'un garçon que j'entends, le tribut doit être dans les parages alors j'essaie de redoubler d'efforts mais le vent même dans mon dos me fouette le corps, mon pantalon claquant contre mes jambes. J'essaie de rester stable mais cet effort m'endoloris ma cuisse blessée, je me roule en boule au sol remontant ma capuche pour cacher le plus possible mon visage. Il y a trop d'air, je suffoque, mon ventre se retourne je vais vomir je sens des remontées dans mon œsophage, il fait tellement froid que mon tout mon corps est en éveille, mes muscles tendus au maximum. Je veux rentrer à la maison pleurnichai-je, mon moral est au plus bas mon corps est fatigué, lasse. Comment peut-on imaginer une arène pareille ? Comment ose-t-on-y envoyer des enfants ? A la mort. Lili, Cob, papa je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Pardonnez-moi.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, une croute s'est formée entre mes paupières et mes cernes, je dois cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour y voir clair. Le ciel est toujours gris, mais je ne ressens plus le vent. Je me suis évanouie ? Probablement, je relève mon dos péniblement, mes muscles sont tendus à chaque mouvement je serre les dents. Je tente de me relever, en commençant par plier manuellement mes jambes puis je me retrouve à quatre pattes et enfin j'ai le courage de porter mon poids sur mes talons. Encore un petit effort et je suis debout, mes os craquent lorsque je tends les jambes, je place mes mains devant moi ayant une sensation de vertige. Plus loin je vois mon sac, je le ramasse en essayant de rester droite, la forêt est dévasté des arbres sont à terres, nous sommes maintenant à portée de vue à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Bien joué le Jury. Je me demande si il y a eu des blessés grave, quoi que je vois mal une tempête des neiges faiblir Gold,Christal ou encore le gars du 11, par contre le 10 je ne sais pas. Je reprends ma route vers la montagne plus déterminé que jamais, que les Jeux se finissent, je n'en peux plus. Soit je meurs soit je gagne mais vite. Je suis quand même désorientée temporellement, lorsque j'ai perdu connaissance il faisait nuit, le ciel est le même gris habituel indiquant le jour, ai-je dormi toute la nuit ? Cela me semble improbable, j'ai juste l'impression que quelques heures tout au plus s'est écoulé. Soit j'ai tort soit le Capitole veut lui aussi que les Jeux se terminent, ma foi je ne vais pas me plaindre même si je n'ai pas pu me reposer correctement. Le seul problème est qu'une fois que j'arrive au pied de la montagne je me dis que tous les tributs auront la même idée de se réfugier ici maintenant que nous sommes à découvert dans la forêt. Les Jurys sont très futés. Je joue quand même le jeu, je retrouve vite notre ancienne tanière à moi, Marcius et à Tess. Mais je ne m'y arrête que pour souffler, plus je grimpe plus je pense que c'est le moment de découvrir ou se termine l'arène. Mon cœur ratte un battement lorsque j'entends le coup de canon, nous sommes plus que 4. Cette nouvelle me réconforte, peut-être qu'ils vont se battre à mort entre eux et me laisser tranquille, après tout je suis qu'une fillette du 3, les carrières ou encore le colosse du 11 si il n'est pas mort offriraient des combats plus intéressants.

Je ne suis toujours pas au sommet lorsque la pénombre s'installe, encore une fois beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Je m'installe contre un rocher et garde les yeux grand ouvert, pas question de m'assoupir si près de la victoire. L'hymne résonne, à ma grande surprise ce sont deux visages qui apparaissent et encore plus étonnant le premier est celui de Gold et le deuxième est le tribut mâle du 10. Pourtant je n'ai entendu qu'un coup de canon, peut-être que quand j'étais inconsciente un des deux est mort, peut-être même à cause de la tempête. En tout cas, il ne reste plus que Christal et le géant, au moins si je meurs je saurais qui étaient les deux finalistes de mes Jeux. Si je venais à mourir, il est évident que je préférais que le 11 le remporte, ça changerait des dix dernières années. Je bondis sur mes pieds et d'une marche rapide essaie d'atteindre le sommet, mettre le plus de distance avec eux semble judicieux. La neige a disparu, je marche sur des rochers, un caillou est entré dans ma botte mais je ne m'arrête pas, je ferais avec. Je n'ai jamais autant excité et apeuré à la fois s'en est déroutant, un défaut dans le paysage arrête ma marche périlleuse. Un carré flou danse dans l'air à quelques mètres devant moi, je plisse des yeux pour mieux l'identifier et il m'en faut pas longtemps qu'il s'agit un défaut dans la cuirasse d'un champ électromagnétique. L'arène est-donc délimitée par un champ de force ? Je me demande bêtement si il est possible de le détruire, mais mes connaissances ne me permettent pas de déterminer comment. En tout cas, vaut mieux ne pas le toucher sinon je ferais un arrêt cardiaque immédiat, je me pose ici quelques pas devant me disant qu'au moins aucun ennemi peut venir de derrière. Coup de canon. Je sursaute sur mes pieds, ce n'est pas possible. Suis-je vraiment la finaliste, l'autre tribut si il n'est pas trop idiot ne tarderas pas à rappliquer. Dans mon sac, je prends un poignard, j'en ai un autre que j'encoche à ma ceinture, mon cœur s'affole peut-être que mon stress vas me tuer finalement. Je ricane comme une folle alors que je guette les environs comme un rapace, un crissement de cailloux coupe mon souffle. Deux prunelles bleus et un visage ensanglanté me fait face. Christal.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici sale peste, grogne t-elle. Elle s'arrête un instant, crachant sa salive mélangé à du sang à terre. Son visage balafré présente plusieurs entailles de couteaux et son manteau autrefois blanc dégouline un liquide rougeâtre virant au noir, et ce n'est surement pas son sang vus sa hache souillée.

-Pathétique, dit-elle alors que je mets en position de défense, autant mourir la tête haute.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu irais jusque-là vermine. Elle crache encore une fois et j'en profite pour me déplacer sur la gauche, vaut mieux rester en mouvement.

-Alors tu veux te battre ? Elle hausse les épaules souriant à demi.

-Tant mieux au moins on finira en beauté mes Jeux.

Je note qu'elle a appuyé sur le pronom possessif « mes » pour me faire peur mais qu'elle se rassure, elle n'a pas besoin de faire d'efforts pour ça.

-Mes Jeux, repris-je avec une voix que j'espère convaincante.

-Rêve toujours, tu crèveras comme tous ceux du 3.

-Et toi comme les autres carrières que j'ai fait couler. Je souris pour l'énerver encore plus et ça marche, son visage vire au rouge cramoisi.

-C'était toi ?! J'en étais sûre !

Et d'un mouvement, elle bondit sur moi sa hache levé en l'air pour frapper mon visage, juste à temps je recule la laissant chanceler. Dans son dos, je ne rate pas l'occasion de la pousser en avant et comme je me doutais son corps percute le champ de force créant une explosion, je me couche à terre immédiatement. Lorsque je relève la tête, son corps est étendu plus loin il a était propulsé surement, elle semble morte mais le coup de canon ne le confirme pas. Lana, c'est fini, prends cette hache et coupe lui la tête. Me souffle une voix lointaine. Mais je tranche sa gorge rien qu'avec ma lame. Le coup de canon est cette fois-ci immédiat. Le vent souffle à mes oreilles, les étoiles brillent donnant un cadre presque paisible, l'arène semble vide. Je suis seule. Les trompettes retentissent avec du retard comme si ils n'étaient pas sûr que c'est moi, Lana Bridlight qui a gagné les soixante-onzième Hunger Games. Je peux enfin dormir en paix.


	9. Chapitre 9: La triste réalité

-Vermine ! Cracha Christal.

Je ne me retourne pas pour savoir si elle me suit, la peur au ventre je fuis tant bien que mal tombant plusieurs fois dans la neige qui atteint mes chevilles.

-Cours Lana ! S'écrie Marcius. Il est devant moi, ouvrant une porte où une lumière éblouissante y sort. Je lui souris et le rejoins en quelques enjambées, il effleure du bout des doigts ma joue comme si j'étais quelque chose de précieuse. Ses yeux pétillent de malice et ses cheveux roux ont des reflets or magnifiques, son large sourire disparaît lorsqu'il empoigne fermement ma gorge.

-Tu m'as abandonné, grogne-t'il. Je manque d'air, je n'arrive pas à me débattre pour une raison inconnue.

-Laisse-moi faire. Dit une voix dans mon dos, je ne peux pas me retourner mais ce timbre je le reconnaitrais entre mille, il s'agit de Jeramia.

-Elle m'a aussi trahie. Reprends t'il restant toutefois à l'écart.

J'aurais dus être morte depuis bien longtemps mais Marcius m'enserre toujours plus fort, la douleur est intense et n'a pas de fin.

Il me relâche d'un coup me faisant écrouler à terre, j'inspire et expire plusieurs fois malgré mes sanglots.

-Crève !

Je n'ai même pas remarqué Pronil et la fille du 9 à mes côtés, ils empoignent un même couteau et me l'enfonce dans le crâne.

Mes poumons éclatent, j'inspire profondément. On s'active autour de moi, des blouses vertes m'entourent, ma vue est brouillé. Je sens des larmes roulaient sur mes joues pour s'écrasaient sur mes lèvres gercées. Je tente un mouvement mais des mains me poussent directement sur mon dossier, je suis allongée et une lampe au plafonnier m'aveugle. Des tuyaux sortent de mes bras, plusieurs machines électroniques m'entourent, je n'arrive pas à les lire. Des diagrammes et des chiffres en grand nombre s'y dessinent.

-Où suis-je ? Demandais-je d'une voix rauque, ma gorge est asséchée et j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas parlée depuis une éternité.

On ne prend pas la peine de répondre mais je sens un liquide voyageait dans tout mon corps me détendant instantanément.

Je cligne des paupières plusieurs fois, je tente automatiquement de me relever. Dos droit, je prends un moment pour reprendre mes esprits ayant un sentiment de vertige. La salle est vide, les murs sont des parois à vitres fumées, seul mon lit, un miroir sur pied et une chaise prennent place. Sur la chaise, je reconnais directement ma tenue dans l'arène, plus aucun tuyau ne me retient me permettant une grande mobilité mais je reste assise encore quelques instants. On m'a habillé d'une blouse fine et je n'ai même pas froid, j'ai était surement habitué à pire. Je frissonne rien qu'à cette pensée. Puis la réalité me rattrape, si je suis là c'est que je suis bel et bien la gagnante des soixante onzième Hunger Games. Comment est-ce possible ? Des flash-back me frappent de plein fouet, des images effroyables : Un corps allongé dans la neige devenu rouge, un poignard déchirant ma chair… A cette pensée, je relève ma chemise et je constate que ma cuisse est presque intacte, seul une cicatrice de d'une dizaine de centimètres y est creusé. Au moment où je la touche, je remarque mes ongles propres, manucurées, ma peau n'est plus fripée comme dans l'arène et mes doigts ont repris une couleur chair. Je me lève lentement ne voulant pas tomber dans les pommes encore une fois, le carrelage est froid sur pieds-nus et automatiquement, comme sur commande une peur monte en moi. Je me dépêche alors de rejoindre la chaise où mes vêtements sont disposés pour avoir plus chaud, j'enfile même mes gants. Ce ne sont pas des nouveaux habits, non il y a toujours l'entaille au niveau de ma jambe, mon manteau est sale et mes vêtements sentent l'extérieur, cet odeur nauséabonde me fait frissonner. Pendant quelques secondes je pense qu'ils vont en fait me renvoyer dans l'arène, que ce n'est pas encore fini. Je secoue la tête, sortant de ma paranoïa de plus en plus grandissante et m'approche du miroir, je pose mes yeux sur mon reflet et recule de plusieurs pas apeuré. Je tends ma main vers la glace et celui-ci reproduit aussi mon mouvement, il s'agit bien de moi. Le plus frappant est mes yeux verts pétillant et grand ouvert, même trop me donnant un air de fou allié, je donne une impression d'être toujours sur le quai vive.

Ma peau est exactement comme elle l'était avant d'entrer dans l'arène après de nombreux soins, lumineuse et saine pourtant les creux se formant sur mes joues et ma clavicule beaucoup trop apparente prouve que j'ai subis la faim.

Dans l'ensemble mon corps est devenu athlétique, je le sens à mes moindre mouvements, mes muscles se sont fait pendant les jeux. Ma chevelure brune attaché en une queue est propre et lisse alors que je me souviens en perdre par poigné à cause du froid, les rendant cassant, fragile. Je comprends bien vite que c'est ce qu'on voit chaque année après les jeux, derrière cette porte se trouve divers caméras me filmant comme si je revenais tout juste des jeux, en pleine forme alors que ça doit faire plusieurs jours que je suis dans un sommeil profond. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'ouvre la porte mon premier réflexe est d'arborer un grand sourire pour comme je le pensais les caméras postés tout le long dans le couloir puis j'aperçois au bout de celui-ci mes mentors et là je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant. Les larmes coulent en abondance tandis que je me jette dans leurs bras, je les serre contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait, Beetee me caresse les cheveux et Wiress essuie mes larmes.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien dommage que tout le Capitole et Panem profite eux aussi de ce moment intime, je voudrais être seuls avec mes mentors j'ai tellement de choses à dire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les camèras continuent de tourner, n'est-ce pas assez pour eux un calin ? Non. Je sais ce qu'ils veulent et le regard appuyé que me lance Beetee me le confirme.

-Merci, sans vous je ne serais pas là. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici avec vous, revoir le Capitole. Dis-je avec un sourire d'oreille à oreille m'adressant presque à une caméra.

-Coupé ! S'écrie une voix dans un haut-parleur.

Beetee me sèpare de Wiress et me sert fort contre sa poitrine, j'ai peux être imaginé ses mots chuchotaient à mon oreille :

-Bien joué Lana, n'oublie pas le champ de force tu ne savais pas qu'il existait.

Ses paroles s'imprègnent dans mon cerveau mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réflechir, Willius apparaît plus flamboyant que jamais avec une horde de préparateurs. Il m'embrasse à peine sur les deux joues qu'il me tire déjà vers un bain pour me préparer à la cérémonie. Alors que pour la parade j'étais pudique et ne me montrais jamais nue à mes préparateurs, maintenant je n'ai aucune honte à être nue comme un vers devant eux avant d'entrer dans la baignoire. De l'eau chaude caresse ma peau me faisant gémir de bonheur, des goûts de fruits éveillent mes sens, je calle ma tête sur un coussin en cuir et ferme les yeux un court instant. Je me réveille par le bruit des claquettes de Willius, il me contemple avec un sourire béat :

-Oui ? Dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

-Tu nous as éblouis Lana et ce soir seras ton moment de gloire, il tape dans ses mains content à priori.

-Votre moment de gloire aussi, si je ne me trompe pas ? Dis-je avec ironie.

-Tu vois juste. Il ricane et me laisse aux soins de mes préparateurs, ils sont toujours aussi énervant qu'avant mes Jeux. Ils ont bien vite abandonné de me poser des questions lorsqu'ils ont vus que je ne leurs répondais pas, mais il continue de braire à propos des Jeux « La 4 était magnifique avec ces cheveux d'or, on aurait dit un ange lorsqu'elle était morte » cette phrase n'est pas la pire que j'entende, non il y a eu des « Mon frère avait parié sur la 2, triste histoire il est ruiné » et elle, elle est morte ! Ai-je envie de crier mais je me retiens jusqu'à ce qu'on m'asperge de la laque sur mon chignon opéra et qu'un d'eux ose dire « J'ai eu peur que ce minable du 12 gagne ». C'en est trop.

Je recule ma chaise dans un grincement sinistre et attrape une sorte de lame qu'ils ont utilisés pour brosser mes sourcils, la pointe opposé du côté de la brosse me faisait de l'œil depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Vous allez-vous la fermer ! M'écriais-je.

Ils se sont enfouis comme des malheureux au fond de la pièce tremblotant de peur, c'est lorsque je vois mon regard dans le miroir que je comprends pourquoi. Mes yeux sont noirs, ils lancent des éclairs et on peut même avoir l'impression que je peux tuer rien qu'en fixant ma victime. J'en lâche mon arme de fortune, ce n'est pas Lana que je vois dans cette glace, non c'est le monstre que je suis devenue.

-Sortez, dit une voix dure. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Beetee était présent, depuis quand est-il là ? Mes idiots de préparateurs ne se le font pas dire deux fois et accourent à l'extérieur non sans me lancer des regards apeurés.

-Tu es magnifique, me complimente une fois que la porte se ferme.

Il est vrai que Willius fait du bon travail, ma robe en or touche mes pieds et derrière il y a une longue traine, du bustier aux pieds une carte magnétique est dessiné en noir.

-Vous aussi, répondis-je il est lui aussi prêt pour monter sur scène.

-En route, il me tend son bras où je m'y accroche. Alors que nous sommes sous le plateau et que j'entends la foule en délire, Wiress m'enlace câline et j'y réponds heureuse d'être dans ses bras.

-Quand est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison ? M'enquis-je.

Ils échangent un regard tellement rapide que je l'ai peut-être imaginé mais non, Wiress se tends instantanément et Beetee fuit mon regard.

- Demain en fin d'après-midi, se contente-t-il de répondre.

-Y'a-t-il un problème ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Il faut qu'on monte sur nos plaques, à tout à l'heure.

Il tire limite sur Wiress qui voulait rester un peu plus longtemps à mes côtés.

Je panique tout à coup, que me cachent t'ils ? Je ne suis pas du tout rassurée. Surtout que ces mots de tout à l'heure, trotte encore dans ma tête. La voix de Ceasar Flickerman résonne alors qu'il présente mes préparateurs qui sont maintenant sur scène, c'est vite autour de Willus où les applaudissements redoublent. Je monte sur ma plaque qui vas me faire gravir jusqu'au plateau, une plaque presque identique à celle des jeux, je suis pressé de la quitter. Maintenant j'entends vaguement le présentateur criait les noms de mes mentors alors que le publique crie leurs adorations puis ma plaque s'élève.

La lumière m'éblouit, je plisse des yeux pour m'y habituer, des personnes sont debout dans le public m'applaudissant à tout rompre mais il y en a pas mal qui sont restés assis. Je ne dois pas faire l'unanimité.

-Lana, Lana toujours aussi éblouissante ! Ricane Ceaser faisant esclaffer le Capitole, une sauterie de trop pour ces précieux surement.

Il me tend sa main paume ouverte, j'y glisse la mienne et me donne un baise main gracieux, le public siffle joueur.

-Installe toi Lana, il me présente un sofa rouge où j'y prends place dos droit.

-Que les soixante onzième Hunger Games commencent ! Rit-il.

Moi, non, cette phrase me glace le sang. Pendant trois heures, nous allons regarder mes Jeux, de la moisson, la parade, aux entrevues à ma victoire. Ce dernier mot sonne encore étrangement dans ma tête. Je sais que chacune de mes réactions est étudié, une caméra braqué sur moi me filme et diffuse dans une vignette à gauche dans l'écran mon comportement face aux images. Tout Panem est obligé de suivre cette émission, par contre pas besoin de forcer le Capitole. J'ai hâte de rentrer, de serrer Lilium dans mes bras, de jouer comme avant avec Cob, de sauter dans les bras de papa et de tuer Margareth. La maison me manque terriblement. C'est étrange, les visages que je regarde me semble étranger, même lorsqu'on diffuse ma moisson et celle de Pronil, main dans la main sur scène j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'autre personnes. La vidéo ne montre pas nos sentiments même si il y a un fond musical pour faire craquer le public, je ne vois pas dans mes yeux la peur qui m'a poursuivis chaque jour depuis que mon nom a été tiré. J'essaie de paraître neutre, lorsque des personnes chères passent comme Marcius, Tess, Jaramia, Pronil. Sauf que je ne peux plus garder un masque lorsque le bain de sang commence, je me tortille sur mon siège, mon sang claque contre mes tempes. Les premiers morts, tombent, une hache dans le crane, un javelot dans l'abdomen, une nuque brisé, plusieurs noyades, des glissades déboitant une épaule, une jambe. Je viens de remarquer que je triture une des mèches folles qui sortent de mon chignon, Willius ne vas pas être content. On m'aperçoit rapidement avec Marcius lorsque nous décidons de nous lier puis pendant un long moment nous observons les carrières, eux seuls, les autres sont justes leurs proies qu'on filme lorsqu'ils meurent. Puis, l'atmosphère change dans le public lorsque l'écran me montre poursuivre Pronil et la fille du 9, il y a des murmures d'appréhension comme si il voyait pour la première fois la scène et se demande comment cela vas se finir. Lorsque le couteau s'enfonce dans ma cuisse, je ne peux m'empêcher de la toucher pour m'assurer qu'elle est intacte. Il y a quelques applaudissement lorsque Marcius réussit à me recoudre, peut-être que comme moi ils le respectent, est-ce possible ? Ces gens qui nous envoient à l'abattoir auraient un cœur ? Non, lorsque des tributs se font tués, certains exhalent et sourient de manière malsaine, il y a encore des applaudissements lorsque que le garçon du 10 s'est fait attaquer par une meute de loups et que le tribut du 11 l'ait sauvé. La représentation de la mort de Marcius me semble à peine croyable, je ne ressens rien lorsque je vois ces images, elles ne reflètent même pas la moitié de comment nous nous sentions. Lorsque je fais mon piège pour détruire la banquise, certains sifflent à priori impressionné puis ils recommencent lorsqu'on voit Christal réussir à nager, Gold pourtant se tenait sur elle comme si elle était une bouée, elle réussit à monter sur la rive avec lui tout de même. Le banquet est horrible, j'essaie de ne pas ronger mes ongles pour ne pas montrer mon mal aise mais voir la tête de Tess percutait la glace à maintes reprises me fait paniquer. Je regarde la mort de Jeramia avec une indifférence certaine, enfin je pense je fais des efforts surhumain pour ne pas m'effondrer, je ne ferais pas ce plaisir au Capitole. J'ai déjà assez pleuré.

Lorsqu'il ne reste plus que Christal et moi dans l'arène, on voit que j'étudie l'arène et si on fait attention on peut voir que j'ai compris qu'il y avait un champ de force. Lorsque le corps de Christal grille et que je tranche sa gorge, une vérité s'abat : Je ne devais pas gagner. J'ai triché.

Je ne laisse rien montrer de mon trouble, l'hymne du Capitole retentit, elle m'est tellement familière maintenant et tout aussi effrayante lorsque la nuit elle était suivis des noms des cadavres. Le Président Snow en personne monte sur scène, une petite fille est à ses basques tenant fermement un coussin avec au-dessus la couronne. Snow sans un regard pour ma personne me la pose sur ma tête, je ne comprends pas son indifférence, il échange quelques mots de convenance avec le présentateur et l'émission se clôture me laissant coïte. Le Président sait que j'ai triché, cela ne fait aucun doute.


	10. Chapitre 10: Trois coups de canon

Nous allons avec Beetee et Wiress au troisième étage, personne ne pipe mots dans l'ascenceur et Wiress ne cesse de me caresser le dos comme le faisait Blume, ma mère pour m'apaiser.

-Tu devrais te coucher, demain tu as ton entrevue. Me conseille Beetee

J'examine divers cadeaux posés sur la table, je secoue une grosse boîte près de mon oreille.

-La dernière avant de rentrer, dis-je plus qu'heureuse.

La boîte contient des chocolats que je donne à Wiress, connaissant ses goûts enfantins. Beetee ne semble pas si heureux que moi de rentrer en bercaille, peut-être s'est-il habitué aux belles choses du Capitoles qui pour me paraissent bien fade à la comparaison de mon District.

Je m'esclipe dans ma chambre, je suis exténuée, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi pendant des siècles alors à peine je saute sur mon lit propre et moelleux je m'en vais ailleurs.

J'essaie de nager mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai jamais appris, il n'y a aucune source d'eau assez profonde et propre pour cela dans le district 3. L'eau est glacé, je commence à manquer d'air mais lorsque j'essaie de remonter à la surface un bloc de glace cogne ma tête. Je lève les yeux apeurés, la banquise s'est formé au-dessus de moi, me piégeant, j'essaie de donner des coups de poings, l'eau devient rougeâtre mes mains saignent. Une pression sur ma cheville me fait paniquer d'autant plus, une poigne de fer me tire vers le fond où l'eau est tellement sombre que je n'y vois rien. Je tente des coups de pieds mais rien, je sens mon cerveau se déconnecté.

Je bondis hors de mon lit, m'empêtrant dans des couvertures je tombe à terre. Je sue par tous les ports de ma peau, je jette des coups d'œil suspect à toute ma chambre mais il n'y a personne pourtant je ressens encore une main tenir ma jambe. Ce cauchemar avait l'air si réel. J'allume le plafonnier, ma lampe de chevet ne me suffisant pas assez et je retourne sur mon matelas, je forme une boule avec mon corps et tente de penser à Cobalt pour dormir paisiblement.

Au réveil, mon dos craque et je suis encore épuisée, quand est-ce que je vais réussir à aligner toute une nuit de sommeil ? Irritée, je ne bavarde à peine pendant le petit déjeuner, Beetee me répète que je dois plaire au public pendant l'entrevue coûte que coûte. Willius quant à lui me fait porter un pantalon or et je suis heureuse de ne plus porter de stupides robes, ainsi qu'un débardeur translucide reflétant la lumière. Mes préparateurs se sont plains pendant plus d'une heure sur mes cernes et m'ont injecté un produit censé les faire disparaitre temporairement du moins puisque j'ai refusé toutes transformations définitives sur mon corps.

-Lana ! Ceasar m'accueille avec une accolade légère.

-Stressée ? Me demande-t-il en m'installant sur un sofa crème.

-Impatiente plutôt, rectifiais-je. Il me lance un clin d'œil complice.

-Alors c'est parti.

Un homme dans le fond fait un décompte et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la voix de Claudius Templesmith lorsqu'il a donné le départ des Jeux.

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai la chance de commencer ma journée avec ni plus ni moins que la grande gagnante des soixante-onzième Hunger Games ! S'extasie-t-il.

-Et moi avec le présentateur de toutes ses dames, je ris jouant le jeu autant que possible.

-Quelle flatteuse ! Alors Lana, trève de plaisanteries, nous voulons tous savoir.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Qu'as-tu ressentis lorsque tu as gagné ? Lorsque le Jeu a pris fin ?

Je tente d'avoir un sourire engageant et tendre.

-De la joie Ceasar, à l'idée de vous revoir mais surtout le Capitole et ma famille.

-Et nous donc ! Et je t'avoue que mon cœur a cessé de battre lorsque j'ai vus ce qui s'est passé pour Christal, un drame pour toi aussi non ?

Ses yeux se font suppliant, il me tend une perche, il sait dans quel galère je me trouve et je lui en remercie, Beetee pourras être fier de mes efforts :

-Une tragédie. Je pose une main sur ma poitrine en faisant semblant d'être émue, sur le bord des larmes.

-Qui aurait pu savoir ? C'était un terrible accident. Repris-je puis j'enlève d'un revers de main une fausse larme au coin de mon œil.

-Personne, nous savons que cela a était un choc pour toi, il me regarde d'un air conciliant et je lui adresse un faible sourire touchée de son inquiétude même si c'est entièrement faux, une mise en scène.

-Tu nous as tous énormément touché, tes alliances avec Marcius, Tess et Jeramia ont rythmés les Jeux. Pourtant nous sentions que tu n'en voulais pas au départ.

Je ne laisse pas montrer quel impact l'évocation de leurs noms me fait, je réponds tout simplement :

-Nous sommes plus fort ensemble.

Ceasar pince les lèvres comme si j'avais dit une erreur.

-En tout cas Lana, nous sommes impatient de te revoir pendant ta tournée et promets-nous de revenir chaque année.

-Je vous le promets.

-Coupé.

J'expire un bon coup, vidant mes poumons au maximum.

-Tu as été parfaite, me complimente Ceasar en me reprenant dans ses bras.

-Merci, lui glissais-je à l'oreille.

Il hoche d'un air grave la tête et part sans préambule le plus loin de moi, comme si j'étais la mort en personne.

Beetee me fait signe de le suivre sans un mot, il ne commente pas ma prestation pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la gare me laissant perplexe. Wiress nous y attends, dévorant des fraises avec du coulis de chocolat, elle m'embrasse chaleureusement.

-Belle entrevue. Fleuria n'a pas pu te dire au revoir, elle en est …

-Désolée ? Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions les meilleurs amies du monde.

Beetee se mords les joues, se retenant à première vue de faire une révélation.

-Il y a un problème ? Depuis que je suis revenue, j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose.

Il s'installe dans le sofa bleu tandis que je vole une fraise à Wiress pour la taquiner.

-Le président Snow est plus difficile à duper que le Capitole, commence t'il et je sais déjà qu'on va discuter de la mort de Christal.

-L'important c'est que j'ai réussis quand même à leurs faire croire, mon entrevue a marché à merveille, Ceasar m'a sauvé.

-Pour lui, tu l'as offensé.

Je me demande si nous sommes sur écoute, j'aurais dit oui mais Beetee n'aurait jamais osé parler aussi franc si c'était le cas. Peut-être qu'il les court-circuités.

-Je m'en excuse, soit je l'offensais soit je crevais. Le choix était vite fait. Me renfrognais-je.

-Lana, personne n'offense le Président Snow. Et ceux qui le font le paie aux prix fort.

J'avale ma salive difficilement, je n'entends plus que mon cœur cognait contre ma cage thoracique et la voix peinée de Beetee.

-Fleuria a était accusé sur le coup, il fallait un coupable.

-Fleuria ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

-Disparue depuis la cérémonie.

-Morte ? Ma vue se brouille, encore un mort de ma faute ? Suis-je maudite ?

-Ce n'était pas assez, il fallait venger. Lana, ta maison a brûlé.

Je respire difficilement, Wiress me presse délicatement l'épaule pour me calmer.

-Papa ? Lili ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Désolé Lana.

Des taches noires se forment, trou noir.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Un monstre de plus

-Lana, on me souffle mon prénom à l'oreille d'une voix pure, enchanteresse qui pourrait me faire croire d'être au paradis. Mais il en est rien, il s'agit de Wiress qui me fredonne une comptine pour enfant, ma mère Blume me berçait toujours avec cette musique.

-Vous m'avez injecté des somnifères, me plaignis-je en essayant de me relever mais je suis encore trop fatiguée.

-Non. Mentit-elle en rajoutant :

-Le temps est écoulé, le temps est écoulé. Elle chante de nouveau mais cette fois-ci c'est un message caché m'indiquant que les micros sont de nouveau activées. Je ne suis pas censée savoir que ma famille est décédée. Le Président Snow voulait me laisser le plaisir de le découvrir par moi-même. Je grogne.

J'aurais dus mourir dès le début, Seria, le tribut du 2, Christal, Papa, Lili, Margaret seraient en vie. Je vis aux dépends des autres, je n'ai rien gagné loin de là. J'ai survécu aux Jeux mais je ne les ai pas gagnées. Et les Jeux sont loin d'être finis. Wiress caresse mes cheveux et me tend un mouchoir que je rejette, hors de question de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ici dans ce maudit train où des caméras doivent m'épier, le Président Snow se réjouissant de mon état et attends avec encore surement impatience mon retour.

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, je te laisse te …

-Merci, merci pour tout. Dis-je alors qu'elle franchit la porte, elle m'adresse un sourire genée avant de s'en aller. Willius comme à son habitude à tout prévu, une simple robe noire en soie, la matière est douce sous mes doigts, sur les bords des fils d'or sont brodées. Elle me fait penser à une robe de deuil, je ne sais pas si Willius est au courant de tout ce qui se trame mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer cette délicate attention, jamais je n'aurais pu rentrer auprès des miens dans une robe flamboyante.

Le train est à l'arrêt, j'ai plaqué mon dos contre une paroi ne voulant pas qu'on puisse me voir à travers les vitres ou même les voir. La porte à quelque pas de moi est ouverte, des pacificateurs y sont sortis pour veiller à ma sortie, une odeur familière me parvient, épaisse, lourde, chaude. Les usines m'ont tellement manqué. Wiress sort la première et j'entends les cris de la foule en liesse, j'expire et inspire plusieurs fois. Comment peuvent-ils m'attendre ? Crier mon nom ? Je suis un monstre. C'est au tour de Beetee, il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte me soufflant d'une voix presque inaudible à cause des bruits de la foule :

-C'est leur moment à eux aussi. Et il sort du train, les cris reprennent encore une fois. Il a raison, le district 3 ayant peu de vainqueurs, ont perdu espoir depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être que je peux leur en donner, au moins jusqu'à la prochaine moisson et que les futurs tributs meurent.

Serrant les poings je le suis, mes yeux s'élargissent alors qu'au loin les usines aux briques noirs salis expirent de la fumée noir montant gracieusement jusqu'au ciel gris où les nuages cotonneux se pressent les uns sur les autres. Les cris me ramènent à moi, surmontée sur le quai je ne vois que des mains tendus en l'air, en m'approchant un peu plus j'aperçois tellement de visages connus que je ne sais lequel regardait, plusieurs enfants sont sur les épaules des plus grand pour m'apercevoir. On me tire ma main et la lève bien haute, Beetee me la tient fermement haute fier. Je fais de même, je salue avec ma main libre j'ai mal aux zygomatiques tellement je souris. Mon nom est scandé par la foule, des mains tentent de me toucher alors je m'avance en plus près du bord, claquant dans leurs paumes levés. Le maire vient à mon encontre, pleurant de joie je ne suis pas sûre, ses yeux brillent tellement. Il m'enlace fermement faisant lâcher l'emprise de Beetee.

-Bon retour Lana, me dit-il.

Lui, il doit savoir ce qui s'est passé, la vérité sur ma famille. Je m'accroche à son avant-bras pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper, mais vus son visage crispé et regardant mes doigts je comprends que je n'ai pas contrôlé ma force. J'assouplis mon emprise et salue une dernière la foule mais un visage, au loin arrête mon attention. Cobalt. Plus beau que jamais, ses cheveux broussailleux le sont encore plus que d'habitude mais ses traits se font durs comme si lui aussi avait vécu les Jeux. Je suis le maire à l'hôtel du District, des pacificateurs m'encerclent de toute part, je ne peux pas m'exprimer librement. Une fois à l'intérieur, mes mentors s'éloignent pour que je reçoive les clés de mon futur chez moi, une maison des vainqueurs.

-J'ai appris que mon ancienne maison a était incendié, comment se fait-il ? Un voyou ou Margareth, cette bonne à rien a encore laissé la gazinière allumé ?

Je m'efforce de garder un visage neutre, mais le sien pâlit, il lance des regards soupçonneux autour de nous avant de déclarer d'une voix blanche :

-C'était un terrible accident.

Je suis déçue de cette réponse bien mince, j'attendais mieux des miens. Je lui lance un regard noir, celui que j'arrive à faire depuis que je suis allé dans l'arène. Il se triture les ongles gêné avant d'ajouter pratiquement dans un chuchotement :

-Nous n'avons pas pu trouver le voyou.

Autrement dit, le malfrat est toujours le même, celui-ci qui envoie 23 enfants à une mort certaine chaque année, celui qui nous laisse mourir de faim. Le Capitole.

-J'espère que vous pourriez venir dîner à la maison souvent, mon plus jeune fils est votre premier fan.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

Je tourne les talons sans un mot de plus, parler de ma famille est devenu un sujet à éviter.

A l'extérieur, une horde de pacificateurs m'escortent jusqu'au village des vainqueurs, des adultes m'appellent au loin, me saluant heureux je leurs réponds, des gosses essaient de passer entre les jambes des pacificateurs mais ces derniers leurs dissuadent bien vite, sortant leurs matraques.

Arrivée, je ne me sens à mon aise seulement parce que j'aperçois que ma voisine d'en face est Wiress, elle parle seule sur son balcon. Je la laisse et enserre ma clé dans une maison neuve, à peine rentrée je colle mon dos à la porte. Me voilà dans le village des monstres. Pardon Papa, Lili.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Troisième oeil

Deux mois peuvent passer vite, quand j'étais petite les vacances scolaires se terminaient à peine commencés mais plus maintenant. Chaque journée semble durer une année, je me rends rarement en ville, il est encore trop tôt on épie encore tous mes faits et gestes. Je reste encore l'attraction du District, Beetee dit qu'avec le temps ils vont s'habituer mais le problème est que le temps ne passe pas. Il faut que je me dépêche de me préparer, tous les dimanche soir je dîne chez Mr Tupakle, le maire en personne. La chance, n'est-ce pas ? J'accepte leurs invitations seulement parce qu'il est bon ami avec Beetee et des fois Wiress vient comme ce soir où la pénombre tarde encore à tomber. Je jette un œil sur l'horloge murale : 20h00. Je peux y aller, je déteste être la première arrivée. Je coiffe rapidement mes cheveux que j'ai coupé moi-même récemment à mes épaules, le résultat est plutôt bien réussi, mes yeux sont toujours autant écarquillés mais je m'y suis habituée. J'enfile un manteau en fourrure de vison tombant jusqu'à mes pieds, pas que j'abuse de ma fortune mais je ne supporte pas le froid. Sur le chemin, j'évite de passer devant mon ancienne maison, je n'y suis jamais retournée et je ne veux même pas en entendre parler. Cobalt a essayé une fois mais je l'évite lui il est coriace, sonnant chez moi au moins quatre fois par semaine, je ne réponds jamais mais je trouve toujours sur le paillasson une lettre.

Je toque une seule fois à la porte des Tupakle et elle s'ouvre déjà sur James, l'aîné de la famille. Ses yeux gris pétillent, ils me rappellent trop bien ceux de Jeramia, il est de quelques années plus âgés que moi,dirigeant déjà l'usine C. Un coup d'œil aux porte-manteaux remplis m'indique que je suis la dernière comme toujours.

-Tu vas bien ? Je hoche la tête et rajoute par politesse :

-Et toi ?

-A merveille, je vais te débarrasser de ton manteau. Gentleman, il m'aide à le retirer et m'invite à m'installer à table où tout le monde m'attends posté derrière leurs chaises.

-Il ne fallait pas m'attendre, dis-je en claquant deux gros baisers sur les joues de Wiress.

-Toujours la dernière Lana, rit Pierrus. On se tape dans la main pour salut, il s'agit du cadet de la famille. J'enlace Beetee et Rosa, Mme Tupakle qui me complimente sur ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

-Où est Orane ? Demandais-je en m'installant à la droite de Wiress.

-Il se repose, il est mal portant ces temps-ci.

Orane a 14 ans je crois et la pollution touche déjà son corps fragile, ses os sont trop fragiles pour qu'ils marchent quelques minutes seuls.

Beetee change habilement la conversation tandis que nous nous faisons passer les plats, Rosa est une excellente cuisinière.

-Du vin ? Demande Mr Tupakle servant le verre de sa femme.

-Non, merci. Décline Beetee.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je lui tends mon verre et lorsqu'il me le rend un liquide rougeâtre foncé s'y trouve. James mets son verre sous son nez, humant l'odeur, j'essaie de l'imiter mais je me rends compte que j'ai l'air bête lorsqu'il éclate de rire.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je sur la défensive.

-Pas la peine de mettre ton nez au fond de ton verre, laisse les parfums t'enivrer. Je penche la tête sur le côté et exécute, une odeur sucrée me parvient ainsi que du bois, l'écorce d'un arbre. Je bois le contenu de mon verre d'une traite, mes yeux se ferment d'eux même, mon nez se plisse, ma tranchée vit mal cette nouvelle expérience tandis que la table rit de mon sort.

-Ce n'est pas de l'eau Lana, se moque Pierrus, il tend la main vers la bouteille pour se servir mais sa mère l'en empêche.

-Pour les grands, sermonne son père. Je m'esclaffe à la vue boudeuse de Pierrus, je tente de ne pas croiser le regard brûlant que James me porte.

Les conversations continuent, Wiress discute de l'école avec Pierrus, Rosa flatte Beetee sur ses avancées technologiques. James et son père discute d'un retard dans l'usine.

-Quel retard ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Mr le maire semble surpris de mon intervention, il est vraie qu'à part les banalités du début de repas je n'engage presque jamais la conversation, pour dire la vérité jamais mais leurs conversations attisent ma curiosité.

-Une machine givré, réponds vivement James content de m'intéresser à lui.

-Givré ? Répétais-je d'une petite voix.

Il semble regretter ses mots, ce n'est un secret pour personne que j'évite cette température.

-C'était de courte durée, nous aurons un hiver bien agréable cette année. Mr Tupakle tente de me rassurer comme si j'étais une enfant naïve, je lui souris pour ne pas le contredire et me sert de nouveau du vin. Je le bois doucement cette fois-ci profitant du goût sur mon palais, j'ai l'impression que ce breuvage me réchauffe le corps. Rosa part chercher la tarte aux fraises faites cette après-midi, je m'apprête à me resservir mais Beetee me vole la bouteille.

-Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, jeune fille.

Je penche ma tête sur le côté, il me regarde au-dessus de ses lunettes, me défiant de répliquer. Du coin de l'œil, Pierrus semble effrayé alors j'essaie de détendre mes traits que je n'avais pas senti se crisper, Beetee aussi semble prendre conscience du visage qu'il affiche et sourit en la posant à mon opposé sur la table.

-Cobalt a sonné chez moi, il demandait …

La voix douce de Wiress me ramène sur terre alors que je lorgnais la boisson.

-J'irais le voir. Lui répondis-je.

-Cobalt Parker ? Quémande James.

-Un brave garçon, réponds Beetee. Je roule des yeux.

-Lana mérite mieux. Je lève les yeux étonnés vers Pierrus qui semble tracassé par quelque chose.

-C'est un ami, dis-je le moins froidement possible pour ne pas le blesser mais Beetee ricane sous sa cape à ma façon d'être le plus aimable possible.

-Il n'arriveras jamais à être promu ingénieur, il resteras à vie ouvrier, il n'est jamais allé à l'école je crois. Continue Pierrus en adressant un faible sourire à son frère ce qui m'agace au plus au point.

-On a pas tous la chance d'être né une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, il est orphelin. Il a trimé pour en être où est-ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui. Wiress s'affaire à laver la nappe tâchait du vin, je n'avais pas remarqué que mon poing s'était abatis sur la table pour accompagner mes mots. Je vire au rouge cramoisi en me levant précipitamment :

-Je suis désolée, je paierais pour les dégâts. Beetee réussit à attraper mon bras mais j'arrive à me dégager de son emprise.

-Ce n'est rien Lana, reste pour le dessert. Me propose gentiment le maire alors que je viens juste d'insulter son fils devant ses yeux. Depuis mon retour, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'est redevable, je pense qu'il se considère comme coupable de la mort de ma famille. Après tout, il devait être au courant et s'est juste contenté de fermé les yeux.

-C'était délicieux, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Je réussis à déguerpir avant le retour de Rosa qui aurait insité pendant plusieurs minutes pour que je reste. J'enfile mon manteau et affronte la nuit, sur la route je croise Mertie, elle tourne sur elle même chantant à tue-tête, les étoiles sont déjà apparentes c'est bientôt le couvre-feu. Soit je la laisse là en espérant qu'elle a le bon sens de rentrer chez elle avant l'extinction des feux soit je l'aide. Je souffle exaspéré, j'ai hâte de me pelotonner sous mes couettes. Je remonte mon col sur mes joues en avançant dans sa direction.

-Mertie. Aucune réponse.

-Mertie ! Repris-je beaucoup plus fort n'ayant plus de patience.

-Lana ... Elle s'est arrêté me fixant avec curiosité tout en se grattant sa crinière de dreadlocks grises.

-Les pacificateurs vont s'occuper de vous si vous ne rentrez pas maintenant. La préviens-je

-Lana, Lana, fais attention à toi ! Elle s'approche dangereusement de moi, m'obligeant à reculer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore vieille folle ? Il faut que tu rentres. Je le savais que j'aurais dus tracer ma route.

-Le Capitole vas te tuer ! Tous ! Tous ! Reprit-elle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, un rire jaune, méprisant.

-Ils en ont eu l'occasion crois moi, maintenant rentre. Je m'apprêtais à la tirer par le bras mais elle s'est fait plus rapide que moi, se retrouvant au pas de course déjà loin.

-Maudite ! Ils vont tous te tuer ! Cria-t'elle puis elle sprinte loin de moi.

Je reste quelques moment interdites, son cas ne s'arrange vraiment pas. Certains osent penser qu'elle a vraiment le don de prémonition depuis qu'elle a dit à un gosse qu'il allait être tiré au sort le matin même de sa moisson. Triste histoire, au moins elle a pus ramasser un paquet d'argent avant que sa renommée ne retombe. Mais à chaque moisson c'est la même chose, alors que j'avais 12 ans elle me l'avait prédit. Heureusement que je n'y ai jamais crus, sinon je crois que j'aurais fait un arrêt cardiaque sur le coup. En y repensant pour mon compte, elle s'est juste trompé de cinq années. De retour dans ma maison des vainqueurs que j'ai encore dus mal à considéré comme mon chez moi, j'allume un feu et sort mes couvertures du placard pour dormir à même le sol mais devant la source de chaleur. Regardant les flammes crépitaient, j'écarquille les yeux d'effrois lorsque je me souviens que demain c'est l'anniversaire de Lilium.


	13. Chapitre 13: Egoisme

-Lana ! Je sais que tu m'entends !

Je grogne, il ne peut pas me laisser en paix ? Cobalt cogne contre ma porte depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, je fais la sourde. Mais il sait que je suis là, où est-ce que je pourrais être de toute façon ? Je reste coincé entre ses quatre murs la plupart du temps. Je voulais clouer des planches de bois sur mes fenêtres aujourd'hui, c'est rappé avec ce têtu qui vas rester surement pendant quelques heures le connaissant. Je glisse mon dos contre la porte, profitant au moins d'entendre sa voix qui se fait plus mûre et sage que dans le temps.

-Lana, je t'en prie ouvre moi.

-J'ai croisé Beetee, je sais que tu es là.

Beetee commence sérieusement à m'agacer, pas la peine d'avoir un QI super élevé pour remarquer qu'il veut que je renoue avec mon ancienne vie. Il ne cesse de me répéter que le Capitole ne toucheras plus à ma vie, n'y interféreras plus. Mais je n'y crois pas.

-Tu sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Lili aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? C'était une question rhétorique, j'ai bondis sur mes pieds, mes sens en éveil.

-Dégage ! Je plaque une main sur ma bouche, bon sang Lana contrôle toi.

-Lana ! Lana ! Je t'en prie ! Reprit-il de plus belle. Quelle idiote je fais, là c'est sur il seras encore là demain.

-Tu ne dois pas travaillé ? Repris-je sur un ton cassant, enfin je l'espère.

-J'ai économisé ces derniers temps pour me le permettre, Lana, pitié. Sors de là.

Je me fixe dans la glace, mon sourire est éclatant, mes joues rosées me donnent pour une fois une bonne mine. Mon corps me trahit, tout excité de retrouvé mon ami d'autrefois. Prenant mon manteau et les planches de bois, je me mords les joues et prends un air très détaché en sortant. Je ne lui prête aucun regard, mais même sans le voir mon corps réagit, mes poils hérissaient me donnent une chaire de poule étonnante. Je lâche les planches sous la première fenêtre et fais mine de visualiser le chantier, le regard qu'il me porte me donne envie de sauter au plafond mais j'essaie de me contenir comme je le peux. Après plusieurs minutes où mon cœur cessait de battre, il reprends une allure folle, rien qu'avec ces mots :

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Non. Je fais demi-tour pour aller chercher des clous et un marteau mais il se poste devant moi, me bloquant le passage. Je serre les poings et ose lever les yeux vers son visage. Éblouissant. Ses cheveux bruns retombent sur son front, chatouillant ses sourcils froncés, à la jointure de ces deux là on peut remarquer une fine ride qui a pris place depuis mon départ. Ses yeux chocolats sont ancrés dans les miens, examinant le plus profond de mon être. Ses lèvres gercées et gourmandes me font de l'oeil, je m'efforce à reprendre un contact visuel.

-C'est pas un travail de fille, dit-il. Tout comme Wiress, il arrive vite à détendre une atmosphère pesante.

-Et tu en est pas une ? Demandais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il lève un sourcil amusé et se mets à contracter ses muscles devant moi réussissant à me voler un rire, quand est-ce que j'ai ris depuis pour la dernière fois ? Il se joint à moi dans un rire sans doute nerveux. Comment peut-on plaisanter sur des choses aussi futiles après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne sais pas, non, je sais juste que mon corps tout entier le réclame.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous nous y mettons, je tiens les planches tandis qu'il les attache sur les volets, Wiress nous regarde de son balcon mais je n'en suis pas sûre, elle part facilement dans son univers.

-Je ne comprends pas, même un ouragan ne pourrait pas casser ta maison. Blague t'il mais je trouve sa remarque tout sauf drôle.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

-En ce moment même j'aide une vieille amie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser comme une fillette, comment est-ce que j'ai fait tout ce temps sans lui ?

-Intéressant, mais cette amie le mérite-t'elle ? Après tout elle n'a pas cherché à te voir depuis son retour. Nous ne blaguons pas, ses yeux cherchent les miens alors que je compte le nombre de clous qu'il nous reste. Lâche ? Je sais.

-Elle mérite bien plus que ça. Tu m'as terriblement manqué Lana.

Une boule est coincé dans ma gorge, sans même le voir je sais qu'il s'est rapproché.

-Cob, soufflais-je terriblement gênée.

Il me tends sa main, je lève un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'il me réponds d'un ton enthousiaste :

-Il faut que tu viennes voir. Je penche ma tête sur le côté, examinant sa proposition comme si il pouvait me tendre un piège.

-Fais moi confiance Lana. Je hoche la tête et serre durement sa main dans la mienne mais il ne s'en plaint pas, il semble même s'en réjouir. Peau contre peau, je me mords la lèvre à sang pour ne pas sourire.

Heureusement nous passons à côté du centre de la ville et nous n'y allons pas, je ne suis pas prête à affronter tous les regards curieux du District 3. Il me mène en direction des usines, plusieurs ouvriers y entrent en même temps que nous sauf que Cobalt me tire vers un escalier métallique que je connais trop bien, celui où il faut marcher sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire entendre par les pacificateurs, le soir après le couvre feu. Je n'arrive pas à contenir ma joie lorsque nous le montons, je me prête même au jeu essayant d'être la plus silencieuse possible alors que nous sommes en plein jour. Sur le toit, j'enfonce ma tête dans mon manteau, le froid claquant mes joues.

-C'est la nuit qu'on observe les étoiles Cob, me moquais-je. Il ne m'écoute pas, avançant jusqu'à un endroit qui lui semble précis. Il pointe du doigt le sol où est-ce qu'il est arrivé, de loin je ne remarque rien de particulier. Lorsque je le rejoins, je vois des gravures dans le béton. Des bâtons regroupés et barrés.

-Un bâton pour chaque jour où tu étais dans l'arène. M'explique t'il. Les larmes perlent sur mes joues, pendant quelques instants j'ai honte de paraître faible mais je me souviens qu'il s'agit de Cob, il a déjà tout vus de moi. Il ne me connait comme personne d'autre.

-Celui-là Lana, c'est ton père qu'il l'a fait. Je tombe à genoux, passant mes doigts sur la gravure. Papa, non.

-Il a crut en toi jusqu'au bout Lana. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir, Margaret avait ordonné à des pacificateurs de me garder loin de l'hôtel de ville, disant que je ne suis pas un proche.

-Papa, sanglotais-je. Je pose mon front au sol, ne contrôlant plus mon torrent de larmes.

-Il a était fière de toi du début à la fin Lana et il le serait encore.

-Je l'ai tué ! M'écriais-je. Heureusement que nous sommes sur le toit, personne ne pouvant nous entendre.

-Il aurait donné sa vie si tu pouvais continuer à vivre Lana.

Il a la délicatesse de rester un instant silencieux, tandis que je me recueille. Première fois depuis mon retour, les corps de ma famille réduit en cendre je n'ai aucun endroit pour leur rendre hommage. Je pense bien avoir trouvé cet endroit. Encore sous le choc, lorsque nous partons je ne prête vraiment attention à l'endroit où il me conduit, il me tire la main lorsqu'il faut tourner, j'ai le regard vitreux.

-Avec des gars on s'est occupé d'enlever le maximum des débris. Sa voix me ramène sur terre, levant les yeux je vois un terrain boueux devant moi où deux maisons auraient pus tenir.

-Merci, soufflais-je alors que je me rends compte qu'il y a encore quelques mois mon vrai chez moi se situait là. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière mais j'arrive à ne pas fondre en larmes.

-La maison des Veltre a brûlé aussi ? M'enquis-je en remarquant l'absence de la maison de mes anciens voisins.

-A moitié puis elle est devenu trop instable pour continuer à y vivre.

-Comment ont-ils fait ? Demandais-je. Il faut croire que ma victoire cause encore plus de dégâts que je ne le pensais.

-Ils ont habités quelques jours dans la rue puis dans l'orphelinat sur ordre du maire, en ce moment Pertie les loge et les nourrie si ils travaillent sur ses chantiers.

Je me triture les mains pensives, mais pas bien longtemps une idée me vient à l'esprit.

-Cob, je dois te laisser.

Il s'apprête à protester mais je lève ma main pour le faire taire.

-Viens ce soir, j'ai une chose importante à régler.

Je marche à une allure rapide jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville, plusieurs pacificateurs y discutent devant, ils s'apprêtaient à demander mon identité puis me reconnaissent, me laissant passer sans problème. A droite, je vois ce fameux couloir avec cette même porte en bois au bout, la salle des adieux. Je frissonne et tourne à gauche, une secrétaire se lève à mon apparition, elle a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que j'entre dans le bureau de Mr Tupakle. Il se tient derrière son bureau examinant une pile de papiers, James son fils se tient à la fenêtre.

-Lana, que se passe t'il ? Demande ce dernier inquiet.

Etant donnée, que je ne sors jamais de mon trou, il est vrai qu'on peut s'inquiéter mais je ne lui prête pas attention et avance devant le bureau du maire où j'y pose mes mains à plats, déterminée.

-Je crois que je peux vous aider. Dis-je.

Il se penche en arrière sur le dossier de chaise, croisant ses bras dans une posture d'homme d'affaires que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Il y a un problème ? Demande t'il tout comme son fils. Je balaye sa question du revers de ma main.

-Les Veltre n'ont plus de foyer. Tout ça à cause de Margaret. Commençais-je. Etant donnée que James est présent et qu'en plus nous nous trouvons dans un lieu surveillée, je sous-entends mes mots que seul Mr Tupakle comprends.

-Oui, ils logent chez Pertie en ce moment, en attendant qu'on trouve une solution. Tant d'autres sont à la rue. Il hausse les épaules ne sachant que faire.

-Margaret n'étant plus là pour rattraper ses erreurs, je me dois de le faire. Je vous fais un don anonyme, personne ne seras qu'il s'agit de moi. Je veux qu'une nouvelle maison au même emplacement que l'ancienne se construise. Ai-je votre parole de ne rien dire et d'accomplir cette tâche ?

-C'est généreux de ta part Lana, souffle James.

-Anonyme ? Il faut être sacrément bête pour ne pas savoir qu'il vient de toi. Réponds Mr Tupakle.

-Vous n'avez qu'à dire qu'il s'agit du Capitole !

Il ricane devant les yeux perdus de son fils, évidement qu'il se moque de mes paroles. Le Capitole ceux qui ont causé tout ce mal se verrait être les sauveurs et peut-être même que certaines familles deviendraient alors partisanes du Capitole comme pour le District 1 et 2. J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'à cette idée.

-Le Capitole, hein ? Soit, je tiendrais ma promesse et James en feras tout autant, n'est-ce pas fiston ?

James secoue la tête vivement, me regardant d'un air éberluée me faisant rouler des yeux.

-Merci. Dis-je en sortant sans aucun regard en arrière. A peine j'entre dans le village des vainqueurs, je repère Cob assis devant mon entrée, la tête dans les paumes de ses mains.

-Je n'avais pas dis ce soir ? Blaguais-je en ouvrant la porte tandis qu'il se lève.

-Je perds la notion du temps avec toi, tu le sais bien. On ricane alors que je lui fais visiter le rez-de-chaussée.

-Et tu ne t'y perds pas ? Demande t'il alors que nous nous installons devant le feu que je viens d'allumer.

-On s'y habitue. Répondis-je en tisonnant le feu d'où je me trouve.

-Je déteste ça. Dit-il soudainement en colère

-De ?

-Ton visage, tu en as tellement bavé. Tu dois être heureuse maintenant. Dit-il sur un ton sérieux.

-Je ne le mérite pas crois-moi. Il pince les lèvres, contrarié de ma réponse.

-Laisse moi te rendre heureuse Lana. Son souffle caresse ma peau maintenant tellement nos visages sont proches.

-Tu es trop bon Cob pour être avec un monstre comme moi, dis-je fixant ses lèvres charnues avec envie.

Il caresse mes cheveux, ses doigts sur ma nuque électrise, étrangement je me laisse faire. J'ai besoin de ce contact, un contact humain.

-Tu es la plus belle personne que je connaisse, dit-il le regard tendre qu'il me porte est de trop pour que je puisse garder mes distances, je capture ses lèvres durement, il me laisse libre accès à sa langue, nous bataillons pour dominer l'autre. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud de toute ma vie, d'ailleurs Cob déboutonne mon gilet tandis que je caresse ses abdos. Une fois mon gilet à terre, il m'allonge délicatement sur le canapé me surplombant, se tenant sur ses avant bras il ne m'écrase pas, sa langue descends toujours plus bas sur mon corps, laissant une marque brûlante sur son passage.

-Laisse moi te rendre heureuse Lana, dit-il alors que mon bas trouve le même chemin que mon gilet.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Commedia dell'arte

Je n'aurais jamais dus ouvrir cette fichue porte, il était évidement que j'aurais rendus les armes devant ses beaux yeux chocolats. Ce matin, Cob m'a encore rendu visite comme il le fait depuis une semaine. On se câline quelques instants sans être vue, même si dans le village des vainqueurs il n'y a pas un chat. Puis il part pour une longue journée à l'usine. J'éteins le feu qui m'a tenu chaud toute la nuit alors que des coups succins à la porte se font entendre. J'y accoure souriante, pensant à Cob qui aurait fait demi-tour protestant qu'il réclame plus de bisous comme il l'avait fait hier. J'ouvre la porte d'un mouvement brusque et mon cœur éclate.

-Président Snow. Dis-je entre mes dents alors que l'homme me fixe intensément, caressant sa barbe blanche.

-Mlle Bridlight ! S'enthousiasme t'il. Il entre sans préambule et examine les lieux. Je reste immobile, stupéfaite, personne ne m'a prévenu de sa venue. Il enlève son manteau de fourrure et le plie soigneusement pour le poser sur le dossier du canapé.

-Que me vaut cet honneur ? Demandais-je en croisant mes mains dans mon dos, la tentation est trop forte, prendre un couteau et lui faire avaler lentement, douloureusement.

-En tant que président, je m'assure moi même que les vainqueurs ont tous ce qu'ils veulent. Il caresse mon manteau suspendu au porte manteau.

Je réprime un grognement. Tout ce qu'on veut, hein ? J'échangerais ma fortune, ma vie pour revoir ma famille. Il est étonnamment à l'aise comme si il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que je puisse le haïr à moins qu'il fait semblant de l'ignorer. Est-il venu seul ? Probablement pas. Et je le tue et puis quoi ? Une bombe éclaterais quelques secondes plus tard dans le District, c'est certain. J'ai assez tué comme ça.

-Merci de vous préoccupez de mon confort, abdiquais-je ne pouvant rien faire à part être hypocrite.

-Je crois que vos préparateurs ne devraient pas tarder, dit-il en examinant sa montre de poche.

-Mes préparateurs ? Ils sont censés venir dans deux jours, non ? M'enquis-je

-Une surprise, la tournée des vainqueurs a était avancé pour une meilleure organisation. Il se tient nonchalamment près de la cheminée.

-Quelle magnifique surprise, soufflais-je alors que je pense déjà à un moyen de voir Cob avant de partir.

-N'est-ce pas ? Vous commencerez comme chaque année par le District 12 pour finir dans le 1 puis au Capitole. Une cérémonie se prépare déjà pour vous.

-Rien de très exhaustif j'espère, je ne compte pas m'y attarder. Le préviens-je d'une voix que j'espère convaincante alors que sa simple présence fait entrechoquer mes genoux tellement j'ai peur.

-Au contraire, je pense que vous séjournerez au Capitole pendant un bon moment. Me reprends-t-il d'une voix tout d'un coup plus ferme.

-Comment ça ? Ma présence est inutile. Le contrais-je

-Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point vous pourriez m'être utile Mlle Bridlight ou peut-être devrais-je vous appeler Mme Parker ?

Je me mords les joues à sang. Il a l'art de jouer avec les mots, comment sait-il ma relation avec Cob encore nouvelle ? Je commence à paniquer mais j'essaie de garder un visage impassible. Pour jouer la comédie, je ricane faiblement :

-Mme Parker ? Enfin, une gagnante avec un simple ouvrier ? Je ris de plus belle comme si cette situation serait absurde.

-J'espériez que vous me disiez ça, après tout vaut mieux que personne ne se mette en travers de notre chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce faiblement, me remémorant déjà les baisers doux de Cob ce matin. Ses baisers sur mon cou alors qu'il me prends dans ses bras me manquent déjà.

-Et où mène notre chemin ? Demandais-je alors que j'appréhende sa réponse. Il rejette une poussière imaginaire sur son épaule avant de me répondre d'une voix menaçante :

-Dans le lit de mes associés.

Quoi ? Je sanglote maintenant, je le ressens, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir je vais tomber dans les pommes. Je prends place sur le canapé devant lui alors qu'il examine ma réaction. J'ai le courage de lever les yeux vers lui et d'articuler :

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? Je me mords la langue pour ne pas déblatérer une horde d'insultes, bon sang je ne sais pas comment je fais pour me contenir, mon corps bouillonne.

-Vous n'étiez pas censé gagné. J'ai parié gros comme beaucoup sur la fille du 4.

-Christal, ne pus-je m'empêche de grogner. Elle a un nom.

-Christal, dit-il d'une voix qu'il essaie de paraître attendrissante, mais elle me fait encore plus peur.

-On a perdu une bonne petite fortune de votre faute, ce n'est pas à moi de payer. C'est à vous. Comment ? En nature.

-Jamais, soufflais-je ancrant mon regard noir au sien qui se fait orageux.

-Vraiment Lana ? Le passé ne vous a donc rien appris ?

Je serre les poings, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ma paume me font tellement souffrir. Pardonne-moi Cob.

-A la fin de la tournée ?

Il me sourit largement, heureux de voir que je me soumis à sa volonté. Est-ce que d'autres vainqueurs ont dus se prostituer pour son bonheur ? Je vois mal Beetee, Wiress ou encore Otius que je ne vois jamais donner leurs corps.

-A chaque fois que je le souhaiterais Mlle Bridlight. Il ramasse son manteau, son affaire conclu. Monstre. Lorsqu'il me dépasse il déclare d'une voix morne :

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous en parliez à quiconque, de plus j'ai appris que vous vouliez faire un don à la papeterie du District 7. Vous avez déjà assez de dettes comme ça Mlle Bridlight. Il claque la porte, sans un regard pour ma personne détruite.

Je ne l'ai dis qu'à Cob, mon envie de construire une nouvelle papeterie au District 7 comme le voulait Tess, il n'a pas pus me trahir, c'est impossible. Ma maison est sur écoute, c'est obligé. C'est comme ça qu'il a sus pour notre liaison, ce monstre m'épie depuis mon retour. Je hurle de rage et décroche le téléphone mural, renverse la table basse en verre, se brisant en mille morceaux. Je retourne mes meubles cherchant les écouteurs. Mais je ne trouve rien, peut-être qu'ils sont insérés dans les murs ? Je grogne. Je ne peux pas me pencher plus longtemps sur la question que j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir, il est revenu pour m'achever ? Je me lève traînant les pieds jusqu'à l'entrée, ma horde de préparateurs pas discret pour un sou ricanent, accroupis au sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Dis-je d'une humeur massacrante.

-Surprise ! S'écrie Willus sautant sur ses deux pieds, il m'enlace fermement me prenant de cours. Les autres l'imitent, rigolant et souriant pour à rien. Ils ne m'avaient pas manqués ceux-là.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demandais-je jouant l'idiote alors que le Président Snow a eu la délicatesse de me prévenir.

-La Tournée est avancée ! Pia Willus sautant sur lui même.

-Il faut qu'on te prépare vite, dans moins d'une heure, tu seras en direct avec Caesar. Reprit ma coiffeuse examinant ma chevelure.

-Et j'ai une idée fantastique ! S'écrie Willus en bondissant encore une fois jusqu'au plafond.

C'est pourquoi après plusieurs crêpages de chignon, je me retrouve allongé dans mon lit que j'utilise pour la première fois depuis mon retour. Willus m'a affublé d'une nuisette en soie rose contrastant avec les draps blancs, je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller tandis que ma maquilleuse termine son travail. Je suis censé me réveillé et être surprise de voir mon équipe chez moi, m'annonçant que je pars en Tournée dès maintenant. Beetee discute avec Wiress dans un coin de la chambre, m'encourageant de jouer à maximum le jeu, si seulement il savait que je n'avais pas le choix.

-3, souffle Willus hors champs de la caméra.

-2.

-1.

Je fais mine de dormir, mon visage perçue à moitié par la caméra, mes mains sont sous ma joue. Le Capitole doivent tous m'épier, heureux de s'initier dans un soit-disant intimité qui est totalement factice. Une main rugueuse que j'ai envie de mordre caresse ma joue.

-Lana, douce Lana. Willus est fait pour jouer la comédie, c'est certain. Je cligne des paupières et sourit d'oreille à oreille lorsque je le perçois.

-Willus ? Dis-je étonnée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Pour te ramener au Capitole ma douce, ta tournée commence demain.

-Demain ? Répétais-je surprise.

-Lana ? Ici Caesar, nous sommes impatient de te retrouver. Je me tourne vers la caméra et affiche une mine réjouie.

-Moi aussi Caesar, merci. Je suis tellement impatiente. Pour être encore plus convaincante, je prends fermement dans mes bras Willus qui s'est installé sur le rebord du lit.

-Magnifique dès le réveil, me complimente le présentateur.

-C'est surtout cette bonne nouvelle qui embellit ma vie. Dis-je

-Ohhhhhh ... Soupire Caesar et Willus attendries, quand je le veux je peux vraiment sortir des niaiseries plus grosses qu'un ours.

-Lana, nous sommes pressés de te revoir. A bientôt.

-A bientôt Caesar, répondis-je en saluant de la main la caméra.

-Coupé. Dit Willus.

-Alors ? M'enquis-je auprès de mes anciens mentors.

-Parfait, réponds Wiress me serrant vivement contre elle.

-Maintenant, pas de temps à perdre. Il faut te mettre en route, Antius doit t'attendre à la gare, clama Willus s'affairant déjà autour de moi.

-Antius ? Demandais-je perplexe, ce nom ne m'évoquant rien.

-Le nouvel hôte du District 3. M'explique Willus d'un ton lugubre, il se doute surement du sort de Fleuria.

-Nous partons maintenant ? M'inquiétais-je auprès de Beetee.

-Il le faut, tout est programmé minutes par minutes Lana, réponds Willus alors qu'il me lance une robe.

-Je ne peux pas faire mes au revoir ?

Beetee me regarde longuement, perplexe, il se demande surement à qui j'ai envie de dire au revoir sachant que Wiress et lui m'accompagnent.

-Nous avons pas le temps, nous reviendrons bientôt de toute façon. Répondit il posément.

Non, Beetee, ai-je envie de lui dire. Vous vous reviendrez, moi je serais prisonnière à jamais du Capitole.

* * *

Salut à tous et à toutes !

La Tournée des vainqueurs est sur le point de commencer et je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. En 24h j'ai publié 3 chapitres et je continue à déborder d'idées.

Vous êtes nombreux à lire la fiction mais peu à la commenter, ce qui est dommage. Je ne peux pas être dans votre tête, savoir ce que vous pensez des personnages, de l'histoire etc... Alors que cela me permettrait vraiment d'améliorer la fiction, j'en suis certaine.

Il y a des choses toutes bêtes qui m'intéressent comme :

-Aimez-vous Lana ? Ou au contraire, vous ne pouvez pas la supporter ?

-Vouliez-vous voir un autre personnage gagner ? Macius ? Tess ? Pronil ? Jeramia ? Seria ? Gold ? Christal ? Autres ?

-Lequel préférez-vous entre James et Cobalt ?

-Est-ce que vous aimez la façon dont je décris tout au long de l'histoire Beetee et Wiress ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti pour la famille de Lana ? Vos sentiments vis à vis de Margaret ?

Enfin bref, je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fiction.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Mal de mer

Est-ce mal si je dis que je suis contente qu'Antius à joint notre équipe ? Il s'agit d'un homme à peu près banale, à peu près parce que ses cheveux bleus le distinguent de nous. Par contre, il m'a appris que depuis ma victoire, des fans ont changé leurs couleurs de leurs yeux, il m'a avoué avec fierté qu'il a était le premier à le faire. Ses yeux sont d'un vert éclatant, brillant et trop beau pour être naturel, ils ont exagérés la couleur de mes prunelles. Nous sommes en route vers le District 12, Willus m'a offert cinq valises remplis de vêtements pour l'occasion, il a eu la délicatesse d'indiquer les numéros de chaque District sur les tenus pour que je repère laquelle je dois porter en fonction d'où je me trouve sinon je serais complètement perdue avec toutes ces masses de tissus. Antius quant à lui s'occupe d'écrire mes discours de sa plume, j'avais écris quelques essais mais ils se sont avérés trop provoquant pour être choisis. Alors notre nouvel hôte écrit sur des personnes qu'il n'a jamais connus. Je m'apprête d'une robe en soie grise lorsque Beetee m'annonce que nous sommes bientôt arrivé, mes préparateurs à leurs postes me maquillent et me coiffent mais lorsqu'ils m'aspergent de laque sur mes boucles, je retiens un haut le cœur. Sous leurs regards curieux, j'accoure vers les toilettes et vomis mon déjeuner. J'essaie de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur et me rafraîchit avant de les rejoindre. A travers les vitres, j'observe un District sale, pollué,pauvre. Papa avait raison, nous ne sommes pas les plus à plaindre. Au loin, je remarque une forêt qui semble être un havre de paix face à ses maisons crasseuses.

-Tout va ... ? Me demande Wiress en posant sa main froide sur mon front.

-J'ai dus manger quelque chose de pas frais, ne t'inquiète pas. La rassurais-je

Lorsque nous arrivons à la gare, des pacificateurs nous escortent jusqu'à l'hôtel, sur la route il n'y a même pas de pavés nous marchons dans la boue. Antius a la gentillesse à lever ma robe lors du trajet. Nous entrons par derrière, à l'abris des regards.

-Maire Undersee, dis-je en serrant vivement la main du grand homme chauve.

-Mlle Bridlight, au nom du District 12 je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Son sourire se fait bienveillant. Toute l'équipe le salue et se prépare, le Maire m'indique que tout est prêt depuis l'aube : les cameraman, l'estrade etc...

J'attends dans une salle vide, peut-être que c'est leurs salles des adieux ? Peut-être que Jeramia était dans cette pièce lui aussi ? J'en ai la chaire de poule. Je ne sais rien de lui, peut-être qu'il n'a pas de famille ? Tristement je croise les doigts, n'oublions pas que je l'ai tué, le fait que c'était un accident semble être oublié par le Capitole.

-Lana, dans deux minutes c'est à ton tour. N'oublie pas, tu lis ton carton distinctement puis tu t'en vas. Compris ?

Cela fait la millième fois qu'Antius me répète ces consignes, qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je veux encore attirer les foudres du Président Snow ? Il attends une réponse sur le seuil de la porte alors je hoche la tête pour lui faire plaisir et le suit. Nous attendons derrière une large porte, de l'autre côté se trouve les habitants du District 12 silencieux, j'entends juste le discours du Maire m'annonçant :

-Lana Bridlight gagnante des soixante et onzième Hunger Games !

Beetee s'occupe d'ouvrir tandis que Wiress lève ses pouces en l'air, m'encourageant, je lui adresse un faible sourire avant d'affronter la foule. Tête haute. Leurs visages fatiguées m'examinent de la tête aux pieds, ils ont tous la peau sur les os. En bas, à gauche un homme et une femme sanglotent sur leurs chaises, à droite un groupe d'adolescents sont debout me lançant des regards meurtriers. Aucun doute, il s'agit des proches de Jeramia. J'avale difficilement ma salive, il n'a donc pas de famille, à moins que ce sont ces frères et sœurs ? Mais ils ont tous l'air très différents des uns et des autres. Des amis ? Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche pour sortir de mes pensées.

-Bonjour, commençais-je la gorge sèche. Je lève le carton au niveau de mes yeux pour le lire et éventuellement ne plus apercevoir leurs regards.

-L'année dernière vingt-quatre noms ont été tirés au sort. Parmi eux Fresia Scoffield et Jeramia Wint. Je me souviens de Fresia, son visage doux et ses cheveux d'or, un petit ange descendus des cieux.

Je presse les lèvres et baisse le carton, tout ceci n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge. Fresia avait un visage disgracieux dans mes souvenirs et des cheveux sales. Je ne peux peut-être pas en dire plus sur elle, mais il est hors de question que je dise des sottises sur Jeramia, le connaissant il pourrait en rire dans sa tombe si je lui fais une éloge. Alors c'est avec toute sincérité que je reprends mon discours en regardant ses anciens amis :

-Si vous me dites, qui est Jeramia ? Je vous répondrais que c'est un insolant qui a besoin qu'on lui remonte les bretelles de temps à autres.

Un faible rire secoue le District, comme si tous le connaissait et savait de quoi je parlais. J'affiche un sourire au coin, sacré Jeramia.

-Je vous dirais aussi que sous sa carapace de garçon fort et courageux, il peut être tendre. Sauf la fois où il a cassé mon nez.

De nouveau des gloussements se font entendre, ses amis m'écoutent attentivement et deux d'entre eux ont un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles mais tous ont un regard nostalgique. Moi aussi, il me manque. Ai-je envie de leur souffler. Confiante je reprends là où j'en étais arrêté :

-Le monde se fait bien trop calme et ennuyeux sans lui. Jamais nous oublierons Fresia et Jeramia. Beaucoup m'applaudissent alors que je retourne à l'intérieur retenant tant bien que mal mes larmes. Antius n'est pas du tout contrarié que je ne m'en suis pas tenu à son carton et avoue qu'il n'aurait pas fait mieux, Wiress vérifie encore une fois ma température soutenant que j'ai l'air tout pâle.

-Les souvenirs surement, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. Je remarque Beetee au loin en conversation avec un homme qui tient une bouteille à la main, pendant un court instant nos regards se rencontrent mais il détourne vite la tête puis part vite, laissant Beetee dialoguer avec lui même.

-Qui étais-ce ? Demandais-je à ce dernier qui nous rejoint.

-Haymitch Abernathy, répond-il avant de me pousser vers l'extérieur pour retourner dans le train.

-Il me dit quelque chose, soufflais-je.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, souffle Antius avant de s'enfuir sous le regard de Wiress.

-Un ancien gagnant, non ? Repris-je sans faire attention à la remarque d'Antius.

-Gagnant de la deuxième expiation, se contente de répondre Beetee.

Il n'y a pas eu de meilleurs ou de pires District, dans chacun d'entre eux je me sentais comme une intrus. Au District 8 j'ai eu le droit à des applaudissement avant, pendant et après le discours que j'ai encore une fois changé en l'honneur de Marcius. Sa mère et ses trois frères me regardaient avec adoration alors que je n'ai rien pus faire pour le sauver. Au District 8, des regards lourds de reproches comme si j'avais tué Tess, j'y ai d'ailleurs rencontré Johanna Manson à peine plus âgée que moi. Et je suis d'ailleurs impatiente de la revoir, j'admire profondément son franc parler comme si le Capitole ne pourrait rien faire contre elle. Alors que je pensais être guérie, mes nausées ont repris lorsque nous étions en route vers le District 4. Finalement, peut-être que celui-là était le pire. Après tout, Christal devait gagner, pas moi. J'ai regardé un point imaginaire au loin sur le fond d'océan bleu pour sortir mots pour mots ce qu'Antius m'avait écrit. Actuellement, nous sommes en route vers ma dernière destination, le Capitole. Ce soir, un grand banquet a lieu rien que pour moi, super. D'après Antius je vais devoir être courtoise avec tout le monde, qu'ils soient moches,beaux,méchants,gentils. Je n'exagère pas, ce sont ses propres mots. Willus m'a préparé une robe couleur or, elle dévoile pratiquement toute ma cuisse et ressort ma poitrine, je la hais. Elle me fait penser aux vêtements que les femmes de mon District portent le soir après le couvre feu dans les rues, pour se vendre aux pacificateurs. Willus est-il au courant de ce que je dois faire prochainement ? Doit-il m'y aider ? Attirer les gros poissons ? Je plaque une main sur ma bouche et cours dans la salle de bain, vomissant mon déjeuner jusqu'aux sucs gastriques. Tiens, ce soir je peux me porter malade ou pas ? Non. Mais je pourrais surement partir plus tôt. Je souris largement à cette perspective d'écourter ma soirée.

-Bonsoir, comment-allez-vous ?, heureuse d'être de retour merci, au-revoir, récite Antius en examinant mon chignon. Je répète la leçon comme un robot.

-Bien, un faux pas et tu auras la fessée, compris ? Ricane-t'il avec moi.

-Tu vas voir qui vas fesser qui si tu continues à me donner des ordres, dis-je à moitié sérieuse. Il s'esclaffe hilare, Wiress qui a suivis notre conversation tout en admirant les paysages pouffe elle aussi de rire.

Le grand soir arrivée, le Capitole a tout fait en grand pour l'occasion, feux d'artifices, champagnes et amuses-bouches à volonté pour tout le grattin qui s'est réunis ce soir. Beetee discute avec d'après mes souvenirs Chaff, un ancien gagnant de passage au Capitole. Wiress mange tout ce qu'elle trouve, Willus s'est retiré il y a plus d'une heure avec une jeune demoiselle et Antius danse avec sa femme Julietta que j'ai rencontré plus tôt. Tout le monde me complimente, me sourit alors que je n'ai qu'une envie. Non, en fait deux envies : les tuer un par un avec les pics à glaces de la sculpture et sauter du balcon. Deux envies qui ne peuvent être réalisés malheureusement. Le Président Snow a porté un toast il y a quelques minutes, je n'ai pas pus écouter la faim. Mon ventre a encore fait des siennes, c'est pour ça que maintenant je reste assise sur une chaise en attendant la fin du supplice.

-Ta robe est tout à fait à mon goût, je relève les yeux vers mon interlocuteur. Un adonis il faut le dire, des cheveux désordonnés aux reflets or accompagné d'un sourire ravageur, qui ne peut pas fondre ? J'essaie de contenir mon engouement alors que je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Finnick Odair. Le gagnant le plus connu des jeux et surtout le plus beau, son physique lui doit sa réputation de coureurs de jupons.

-Je te la prêterais à l'occasion, répliquais-je un peu trop vite ne contrôlant pas mes paroles. Il ricane en s'installant à mes côtés, même sous son costume on peut déviner ses muscles saillants se contractés. Inspire, expire Lana.

-Pourquoi rester assise sur cette chaise alors qu'ils sont tous là pour toi ? S'enquit'il . Il gratte son menton, réflechissant à sa question.

-Ils sont là pour se montrer rectification. Et toi, Finnick Odair que fais-tu là ? Demandais-je, il a sourit lorsque je l'ai appelé par son prénom, à mon avis fier de savoir que tout le monde le connaît.

-Le champagne de qualité est une bonne raison, non ?

-Pas assez pour moi.

-Le buffet ? Reprit-il toujours souriant.

-Non plus.

Jamais je n'aurais dus lui répondre parce que c'est comme ça que pendant les trente prochaines minutes, ils continuent à me proposer diverses réponses de plus en plus loufoques. Je ne lui parle même plus, je grogne maintenant pour réponse.

-Les femmes,les hommes ?

Là, je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer.

-D'après les rumeurs, une femme ne suffit pas à rassasier le grand et l'unique , j'ai nommé : Finnick Odair.

-Peut-être que toi, tu le pourrais ? Se fit-il enjôleur. Ses iris bleus et verts sont à damner, surtout lorsqu'il me regarde comme ça. Sa main caresse délicatement mon cou, heureusement que je reviens sur terre assez vite, pour lui tordre sa main.

-Garde ça pour le Capitole. Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Seul Cob a le droit de me toucher comme ça, personne d'autre. Finnick rit, content de me voir énerver.

-Tu sais ma petite génie, on se ressemble plus que tu ne le penses.

-Ah ouais ? Dis-je sceptique.

-Oui, enfin pas physiquement. Je roule des yeux tandis qu'il ricane de plus belle.

-Ma chambre se situe juste à gauche de la tienne, passe me voir si tu passes une dure soirée. Dit-il sérieusement.

-J'y manquerais pas, dis-je cyniquement avec un sourire crispé.

Il s'en va au bras d'une autre femme tandis que je retourne à mon ennuie, je fais mine de ne pas apercevoir les regards que certains hommes me portent. Peut-être même que c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours, ma paranoïa.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Coagulation

-Sûre ? Me répète pour la millième fois Antius en pressant ma main, des larmes dégoulinent le long de ses joues.

-Certaine. Répondis-je, même moi j'ai perçu la tristesse dans ma voix.

Je suis allongée sur une table métallique, je porte la même blouse que celle que j'avais à mon premier réveil après les Jeux. Heureusement, le chauffage m'empêche d'avoir froid. Un chirurgien s'affaire autour de moi, il examine plusieurs seringues contenant plusieurs liquides différents avec un air sérieux. Je lui ai donné un gros cachet pour qu'il soit : efficace, discret et muet. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps avant additionner un et un et d'en conclure que je suis enceinte. Le père ? Cobalt évidement. Je n'ai pas encore offert mon corps, le Président Snow m'a prévenu que le premier client est pour demain. D'où la double procédure que j'ai exigé aujourd'hui, premièrement j'avorte. Vus que j'en suis même pas à un mois complet, il suffit qu'on m'injecte un liquide bleu translucide près de mon nombril pour que ça marche. Des saignements ne seront que les effets secondaires physiques. Psychologiquement, je m'en sortirais beaucoup moins bien, mais je me dois de le faire. Comment pourrais-je donner au monde, un être innocent qui toute sa vie subiras les fantaisies du Capitole, rien que le fait que je suis sa mère le tueras. Evidemment, personne n'est au courant, Cobalt me supplierais de le garder le connaissant, Wiress serait une femme comblée. Peut-être que Beetee aurait été en accord avec mon choix. De toute façon, tous les deux sont rentrés au District avant-hier, j'ai prétexté devoir rester pour divers show télés où ma présence semble indispensable. La deuxième procédure est par contre la plus facile des deux, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me rende infertile. Hors de question qu'un jour j'ai un enfant à un père inconnu puisque sa mère se prostituait.

-Mlle Bridlight, nous allons commencer. M'annonce le chirurgien. Il relève ma robe et palpe mes abdomens cherchant un endroit précis, une fois trouvé il m'injecte la seringue sans préambule. La douleur de l'aiguille dans ma chair n'est en rien comparable à ce que je ressens. Antius a lâché ma main, ses tremblements faisaient bouger mon corps, il s'est réfugié dans un coin en sanglotant.

-Parfait, nous passons à la deuxième étape.

La deuxième aiguille s'enfonce près de mon aine, l'aiguille cette fois-ci plus longue m'arrache quelques frissons.

-Terminé. Vaut mieux que vous restez chez vous aujourd'hui, vous aurez des saignements intempestifs. Me conseille-t'il.

Une fois rhabillé, Antius m'accompagne jusqu'à ma chambre dans le plus luxueux hôtel du Capitole, aucun mot n'est échangé. Sur le pas de ma porte, je m'apprête à lui faire mes adieux mais il me serre contre sa poitrine, toujours ému.

-Antius je reste ici pendant un long moment, on vas se voir. Lui soufflais-je contrôlant mes larmes.

-C'est un honneur de m'occuper du District trois et de t'avoir à mes côtés.

-Il est vrai que le District un est bien fade face à nous, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il ricane contre mon cou, me tenant toujours aussi fermement.

-Là-bas on ne rencontre jamais des perles comme toi.

-Je peux me rajouter à votre câlin ? J'aime les parties à trois. Dit-une voix moqueuse dans notre dos, je grogne alors que je reconnais entre mille l'arrogance de Finnick. Prenant par les épaules Antius, je le décale de moi pour regarder le nouveau venu. Toujours aussi beau malheureusement. Je roule des yeux et entre dans mon appartement, les laissant tous les deux.

Je passe une journée exécrable, perdant beaucoup de sang, je perds aussi beaucoup d'énergie. Je mange pour tout un District pour récupéré comme je peux et je ris comme une folle lorsque vers minuit l'enfer prends enfin fin, me permettant de m'endormir.

-Cob ? Dis-je alors que je le voix embrasser une femme à la chevelure blonde.

-Tu es magnifique Christal. Il place une de ces mèches dérrière son oreille.

-Cob ! Criais-je plus fort mais il ne me réponds pas et ne me prête aucune attention, mes pieds sont cloués au sol pourtant j'aimerais bouger.

-Tu devrais te reposer, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. A toi ou au bébé. Il caresse délicatement le ventre rebondi de Christal. J'ai chaud, trop chaud.

-Cobalt ! M'égosillais-je.

Mais il l'embrasse de nouveau langoureusement.

Je me réveille en sursaut, en sueur. Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ? A travers les fenêtres je vois le soleil se levée, j'accoure sous la douche pour me calmer. Une fois fait, je m'apprête d'une des robes que Willus m'a offert. Aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit à une journée "relaxation" offert par le Président Snow. Toute une journée dans un spa, à me faire pomponner pour ce soir. Le rêve, non ? A l'institut, tout le monde est à mes petits soins, pédicure, manucure, épilation m'arrachant des cris aigus. Ils ont essayé de m'injecter du botox aux fesses et dans les joues. Ils ont très vite arrêter de me conseiller lorsque sans faire exprès j'ai rasé la tête d'une préparatrice qui avançait vers moi avec une aiguille plus grande que mon bras. De toute façon ces boucles oranges contrastaient vraiment de trop avec son teint verdâtre, elle devrait me remercier.

Le soir venu, je suis accoutumé d'une robe en cuir noire sur ordre du client, mes cheveux sont retenus en une queue serrée, tirant même un peu trop sur la racine. Ma gorge s'est vite asséchée, alors au début j'ai commencé par boire une bouteille d'eau puis j'en suis venue au vin. Ce délicieux breuvage m'avait manqué, j'en ai fait la commande auprès de la réception pour tout le reste de mon séjour. Ce liquide réchauffe mon corps de l'intérieur, me réconfortant comme jamais. La sonnerie me fait bondir, je pose ma coupe sur la table basse et avance vers la porte tête haute. Inspirant une goulée d'air, j'ouvre la porte non sans avoir peur, il faut le dire. Un homme âgé se tient devant moi, ses joues tombent formant des plis disgracieux, son triple-menton ne l'arrange vraiment pas. Mais le plus marquant reste ses yeux vairons, un d'un vert éclatant et l'autre noir profond. Expire, inspire Lana.

-Bonsoir, dis-je d'une voix assurée. Il claque mes fesses durement.

Plus tard, je suis sur le balcon entièrement nue. Une coupe de vin rouge me tenant chaud et compagnie. Je suis tellement dans un autre monde que j'apprends que Finnick est à mes côtés que lorsqu'il prends la parole.

-Dure nuit ? Demande-t'il. Il pose ses mains sur la poutre, regardant l'horizon. Je lui en remercie mille fois, mon maquillage a dus coulé, je dois avoir une dégaine épouvantable.

-Dure journée, le corrigeais-je. Je ne me sens pas du tout pudique devant lui, après toi depuis l'arène mon intimité a disparu.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer les bleus sur ton dos et tes bras ? Demande t'il tout d'un coup durement, pourtant son regard est encore devant lui. Je prends une grosse gorgée avant de répondre d'une voix blanche, ne me sentant pas capable de lui mentir :

-Il demandait à ce que je l'appelle Jeramia. Commençais-je. Ses mains se crispent sur la rambarde.

-Il voulait faire plusieurs mises en scènes des Jeux. Continuais-je, ma voix tremble à cette évocation alors que je me rappelle qu'il m'ordonnait de crier "Jeramia" à chaque coups de reins alors qu'il me giflait en même temps.

-On devrait l'inscrire à la prochaine moisson, s'aventure-t'il en essayant de donner un ton plus léger à la conversation.

-Sont-elles aussi comme ça avec toi, Finnick ? Demandais-je en penchant ma tête sur mon épaule. Il se contente de hausser les épaules mais son absence de réponse en dit long.

-Tu sais, on peut obtenir des choses inestimables d'eux. Je ris jaune, comment peut-il être aussi cupide ?

-J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut matériellement, répondis-je.

-Moi aussi, pourtant je m'enrichis constamment grâce à eux. Un jour tu auras peut-être besoin de quelque chose et certains seront là pour te le donner.

Ses mots me semblent avoir un double-sens, je retiens ces paroles pour les décortiquer plus tard. Je n'ai plus la tête à réfléchir.

-Dans deux mois, c'est la moisson. Nous retournerons chez nous. Essaie-t'il de me rassurer.

-Pour ensuite, revenir ici aussi vite. Répondis-je terminant mon verre d'une traite.

-Rassure toi, seuls les mentors et tributs reviennent à cette période.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dis alors. Dis-je déterminée.

-Pourquoi ? Me questionne t'il étonné.

-Wiress mérite de se reposer après toutes ces années. Soufflais-je les larmes aux yeux alors que je pense à toutes les moissons qu'elle a dus assister, les tributs qu'elle a dû accompagné jusqu'à la mort.

-Tic en a de la chance.

-Tic ? Répétais-je ne sachant pas de quoi il fait référence. Il ricane et ses joues rosissent comme si je n'étais pas censé le savoir.

-Tous les autres vainqueurs l'appellent comme ça, il y a aussi Volt.

-Pour Beetee ? J'essaie de prendre un air contrarié mais j'ai dû mal à contenir mon sourire au coin.

-Pendant un moment, mon District t'a appelé la Reine des glace.

-Vraiment ? Dans le mien on t'appelle gros thon. Dis-je vexée. Il rit de plus belle face à ma mine boudeur.

-Quelques vainqueurs te surnomment "petit génie" si ça peut te rassurer.

-Toutes les filles bavent sur toi, si ça peut te rassurer. On s'esclaffe.

* * *

Salut ! J'espère que vous appréciez la fic qui continue d'avancer. Chapitre assez court mais qui me semble important, l'IVG de Lana, son désir d'être infertile et son premier client.

Que pensez-vous d'Antius, le nouvel hôte du District 3 ? Et de Finnick ? Deux personnages qui sont apparus dans le chapitre précédent.

Pensez-vous que Lana a fait un bon choix d'avorter et de se rentre infertile ?

Voyez-vous Lana comme un futur bon mentor ?

Je suis ouverte à toutes vos remarques !


	17. Chapitre 17 : Écume des jours

**3 ans plus tard**

-Non ! Hurlais-je, je balance mon verre sur le téléviseur. Ma main tremble, je l'enfonce dans la poche de mon jean pour que Johanna ne le remarque pas. Celle-ci reste de marbre, sur le canapé continuant de regarder les Jeux alors que mon tribut vient d'avoir la nuque brisé. Depuis mes jeux, c'est à dire il y a trois ans nous sommes toujours aussi perdants dans les Jeux, rien à changer à ce niveau là. Par contre, ma vie a été complètement bousculé. Par où commencer ? Je suis devenue mentor du District 3, libérant Wiress de cette corvée. Même si nos tributs ne gagnent pas, je me suis fait une place non négligeable dans les Jeux. Au début, je me sentais marginale face aux autres vainqueurs mais aujourd'hui je suis une des leurs. Johanna Manson par exemple,est ce que l'on peut appelé "ma meilleure amie" même si cette appellation est un trop enfantin pour que je l'admette. Si vous regardez mon annulaire gauche, vous remarquerez un anneau en argent. Je me suis mariée l'année dernière à James. Et je suis plus que comblée. J'ai médiatisée l'événement au maximum avec l'aide d'Antius, tout Capitole en parlait pendant plusieurs mois tandis que je roucoulais de joie. Fini la prostitution. Plus de menaces sur Cobalt. Le Président Snow croit que je suis éperdument amoureuse de James, je ne le pensais pas aussi naïf à moins que je suis vraiment une bonne comédienne. Les clients ont arrêtés de me demander depuis qu'ils savent que j'ai un mari, comme quoi ils ont un minimum de respect. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau est surtout le fait que tout le monde pense que le sort de Cobalt m'indiffère. Evidemment il ne s'est pas présenté à la cérémonie, d'ailleurs je n'ai même plus de nouvelles de lui. Mais un adage dit "pas de bonnes nouvelles,bonnes nouvelles" non ? Je l'espère vraiment.

-Elle est maline cette "fille du feu", dit Johanna en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

-Qu'elle crève ! Hurlais-je de plus belle. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je parlerais comme ça d'un tribut, je ne l'aurais pas crus. Mais les temps ont changés, comment ont fait Beetee et Wiress pendant toutes ces années ? Je tire sur mes mèches, devenant déjà un peu folle je crois.

-Je vais voir Beetee, dis-je en accourant jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour descendre au troisième étage. Dans l'habitacle, Gloss s'y trouve, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne journée.

-Salut petit génie. Il s'installe nonchalamment contre la paroi avant de reprendre :

-J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé mais alors pas du tout.

Je serre les poings et tente de me calmer alors que j'ai une grosse envie de lui briser ses parties intimes. Je suis sûre que j'arriverais à placer un bon coup de genoux.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Demandais-je

-De ? Dit-il curieux.

-Cette fille là... Glimmer ! Elle ne sait même pas tirer à l'arc ? Ce n'était pas une blague alors pendant les jeux ? Pour une carrière, elle vous ridiculise. Je ris pour le gêner le plus que possible.

-Au revoir Glossy, gloussais-je en arrivant à mon étage. Mais mon semblant de bonne humeur est de courte durée, le salon est ravagé.

-Beetee ? L'appelais-je. Un coup dans sa chambre m'interpelle. J'y vais en marchant sur la vaisselle brisée à terre. Sa chambre est fermé à clé.

-Ouvre moi s'il te plait, dis-je en donnant quelques coups à la porte. Aucune réponse.

-Il était futé ce gamin, soufflais-je.

-Il me fait penser à quelqu'un, répond-il alors qu'il déverrouille sa porte. Je souris faiblement.

-Je m'occuperais d'aller rendre visite à sa famille, dis-je pour lui enlever ce poids lourd. Depuis mes premiers Jeux en tant que mentor, j'ai exigé que nous nous rendons chez la famille des défunts. Beetee le fait contre son gré mais voir de la sympathie dans les yeux de la famille me soulage, il faut qu'ils sachent que nous faisons tout pour leurs enfants. Généralement, la famille nous offre des légumes, du pain ou encore des câbles électroniques, nous refusons tant bien que mal mais cela leur fait plaisir alors nous abdiquons alors que nous avons tout et eux rien.

Il hoche la tête et passe devant moi en coupe vent, tête baissée en espérant sûrement que je ne remarque pas ses yeux trop brillants. Je passe la nuit avec Johanna, nous flânons dans les rues, des habitants nous prenant en photo de temps à autre ou réclamant des autographes. Je raconte à Johanna comment étaient mes tributs, elle m'écoute attentivement, elle sait que ça me fait du bien. Elle ne cille même pas, j'ai toujours admiré son courage.

-L'année prochaine ça seras la troisième expiation, lui fais-je remarquer.

-Trois fois plus de tributs ? Je frissonne rien qu'à cette idée.

-Des adultes peut-être ? Proposais-je, j'imagine déjà plusieurs orphelins et la barbarie qu'il y aurait dans l'arène.

-Des enfants du Capitole ? J'arrête d'avancer alors qu'elle continue. Une fois qu'elle a remarqué que je ne la suis plus, elle se retourne et me lâche un "quoi ?" innocent.

-Je ne sais pas si cette idée me plairait ou non, lui avouais-je sincèrement. Elle ricane.

-Ce n'est pas comme si ça serait possible de toute façon, éludais-je alors qu'elle allait encore blatérer sur le Capitole. J'ai compris il y a seulement quelques moi pourquoi elle pouvait se permettre de parler si ouvertement. Tous ses proches ont été disséminés puisqu'elle avait refuser de se prostituer. J'ai été profondément touché par ses révélations , en colère pour ce qui lui ai arrivé et en même temps soulagée d'avoir capitulé devant le Président Snow dès le départ, je n'aurais pas supporter la mort de Cob.

Le lendemain je la passe au sixième étage, mon étage préféré soit dit en passant. River vient d'aligner une ligne de coke et la sniffe rapidement, comme si on allait lui voler alors que je suis déjà satisfaite.

-Bleu et du vert, vert forêt. Dit-il alors qu'il s'allonge de nouveau sur le tapis. Ma tête se situant près de ses abdomen.

-Marron, comme du chocolat. Repris-je en finissant ma phrase hilare, mes côtes me faisant même mal.

-L'océan, souffle t'il. D'un bond, il se relève et chancelle jusqu'à sa toile. Comme un fou, il trempe ses doigts dans plusieurs pots de peintures et dessinent avec.

-Non, du chocolat. Repris-je encore une fois, soudainement en colère pour aucune raison.

Je me mets à chanter une contine pour enfant, celle que Wiress fredonne parfois à table. Je tape mes mains au sol pour rythmer mes paroles. River se joint à moi tout en continuant à peindre, sa toile est pratiquement toute bleue mais dans différentes teintes. Je reconnais entre mille, l'océan qu'on aperçoit de l'hôtel de ville dans le District 4. Je me relève plus difficilement que lui et me poste à ses côtés. Le ciel, la mer, le sable or, il a du talent. J'enfonce mes mains complètes dans la peinture pour les appuyer sur sa toile, River me pousse à priori en colère que son chef d'oeuvre s'enlaidit. Mais il me laisse faire alors que je dessine une perruque blonde, puis avec un pinceau fin je trace les contours des yeux, la mer étant les prunelles. Christal prends forme petit à petit. Les sanglots dominent mon corps tandis que ma vue se brouille à cause de mes larmes. River, cligne des yeux plusieurs fois devant mes pleurs puis écris en bas du tableau "Gagnante des 71ème Hunger Games" puis me tends une sorte de cutter. Reniflant un bon coup et serrant les poings sur l'objet, je déchire la toile. Je suis la gagnante des 71éme Hunger Games.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez River, je ne souffre plus de terreurs nocturnes. En tout cas, plus pour l'instant. J'ai essayé de me mettre à la peinture, même la toile a ris lorsque j'ai dessiné une maison comme une enfant de cinq ans. Je pense que ce soir nous aurons nos vainqueurs des 74ème Hunger Games, j'ai bien dit "nos". Il faut croire qu'il faut se rouler des pelles pour que le Jury soit conciliant. Je pense à Marcius, Tess et Jeramia, non eux ils les ont laissés à la mort. Les paris sont au maximum, les amants maudits ? Le gars du 1 ? Je suis obligée de regarder la finale dans une salle où un écran géant prends place. Tous les mentors y sont présent ainsi que la crème de la crème du Capitole. Dans une robe fourreau rouge, je discute avec Blight de la papeterie du District 7, cette conversation me rappelant Tess. Au loin, je remarque Cecelia avec Mags, j'aimerais rejoindre cette dernière que j'aime tout particulièrement, mais je ne supporte pas la vue de Cecelia, je détourne d'ailleurs vite le regard et par réflexe je pose une main sur mon ventre. Cecelia est mère de trois enfants, un mari qu'elle aime. Tout ce qu'on peut espérer avoir. Tout ce que je n'aurais jamais.

La nuit est tombé dans l'arène, dans la salle seules quelques ampoules restent allumés nous plongeant dans l'obscurité pour dramatiser la fin des Jeux. Je bois mon verre de vin tout en regardant l'écran, ils sont à la corne d'abondance, le gars du un... Cato ? Oui, Cato je crois tient Peeta, prêt à lui briser la nuque. Gloss affiche un large sourire aux invités qui commentent chaque mot, chaque mouvement que les tributs exécutent. La flèche de Katniss s'abat sur Cato, nous prenant de cours, il y a plusieurs halètements de stupeur dans la salle. Le tribut tombe à terre, des mutations du Capitole le dévore. Je ferme les yeux, un souvenir semblable refaisant surface hérissant par la même occasion mes poils. Marcius.

Alors c'est fini ? Deux vainqueurs ? Je souris, si je m'entendrais bien avec Haymitch je le féliciterais. Mais de toute façon il n'est même pas présent. Une voix malsaine me répète que Katniss a tué indirectement mon tribut mais un autre me rappelle que ce sont les Jeux. Après tout Finnick et Mags ne m'ont en jamais voulus pour Christal.

La foule est en liesse, le champagne coule à flots dans les coupes. Tous les mentors affichent un air ravi, même si nos tributs sont morts, deux en sort vivant. Seuls Gloss et Cashmere affichent une mine déconfite, ils tentent de sourire mais ça ne montre qu'encore plus leurs haines. Je suis tentée d'allé titillé mon cher ami Gloss mais rire sur un nouveau mort est proscrit d'après Beetee. D'ailleurs, son tribut n'est même pas mort. Il continue à se faire déchiqueter par les mutations à cause de cuirasse qui le protège, une mort longue et douloureuse devant tout Panem et Capitole. Peu de temps plus tard, Katniss l'achève, certains applaudissent et je me joins à eux, un peu d'humanité dans les Jeux non ? Je ris à cette pensée ironique. Finnick qui m'a rejoint lève un sourcil interrogateur auquel je réponds :

-Je pensais à quel point tu étais en beauté ce soir, répondis-je.

-Il t'as fallu une boire une bouteille de champagne entière pour t'en rendre compte ? S'exclame-t-il

-Tu vas me manquer Finnick, avouais-je. Alors que la plupart d'entre nous rentrons dans nos Districts respectifs, Finnick reste ici, continuant de vendre son corps.

-Tu devrais boire plus souvent ça te rends plus aimable.

Si seulement il savait les trois caisses de vin qui m'attendent dans ma cave, je soupire d'aise rien qu'à l'idée de les retrouver.

-Pourquoi ça prends autant de temps ? Grogne Johanna qui vient de nous rejoindre, chaque année elle descends quand il ne reste plus qu'un tribut.

-Je ne vais pas me plaindre, je suis en très bonne compagnie. Rit Finnick en pressant mon épaule et celle de Johanna, celle-ci se dégage vivement.

-Sérieusement, je ... Commença Johanna, mais elle fût couper par une annonce de Claudius Templesmit, annonçant qu'il ne doit rester qu'un tribut. Mon cœur bondit hors de ma poitrine. Nous fixons tous l'écran, les yeux écarquillés. Bon sang, comment osent-ils faire ça ?! Il n'y a plus un bruit de notre part, écoutant attentivement la conversation entre Peeta et Katniss et lorsque cette dernière sort les sureaux mortels de sa poches, plusieurs plaquent leurs mains sur leurs bouches pour retenir leurs cris. Finalement, nous aurons perdus 24 enfants me dis-je alors que je me réjouissais d'en voir deux revenir. Ils portent leurs mains à leurs bouches et je salue leur courage. D'un coup, Claudius annule tout, je ne comprends pas, j'essaie d'ouvrir encore plus les yeux comme si ça pouvait m'aider à comprendre. Le présentateur annonce les vainqueurs : Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen.

La salle explose de joie, plusieurs s'enlacent heureux que les amants maudits gagnent. Mais moi, je continue de fixer l'écran. De coin de l'œil je remarque le visage déterminé de Johnna et l'immense sourire de Finnick et dans leurs prunelles, je remarque une chose que je n'ai jamais vus de ma vie. Je crois qu'on pourrait appeler ça : l'espoir.

L'espoir. Ce mot léger est agréable à penser. Un autre le suit automatiquement dans mon esprit, il est plus dure,fort et déplairais à beaucoup de personnes autant qu'il plairait à d'autres : RÉBELLION.

* * *

Salut ! Alors j'ai fait un grand bon dans le futur qui j'espère vous plaît ! Je me voyais mal décrire la vie de Lana pendant trois ans où "il n'y a rien de bien marquant". Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous vouliez sa vie complète ?

J'ai insérée dans ce chapitre plusieurs anciens vainqueurs : Blight, Mags, Cecelia,Gloss, River (drogué du 6). Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Que pensez-vous aussi de l'ensemble du chapitre ? A la base il était beaucoup plus long, beaucoup de descriptions et quelques conversations que j'ai retirés pour ne pas le rendre trop lourd.

Alors déçu que Lana soit mariée à James ? Comment vous la trouvez en tant que mentor ?

Un prochain chapitre est déjà en route.


	18. Chapitre 18 : L'aube

-Il vit à travers vous, dis-je à la bonne femme en lui caressant sa main froide au dessus-de la table de son salon piteux. Je rends visite à la famille de Jenk Land, le tribut masculin mort au 74ème Hunger Games.

-Il est mort pour la bonne cause, dit-elle avec assurance en serrant ma main fortement. Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas en quoi la mort de son fils a aidé une cause.

-Pardon ? Demandais-je pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendue. Elle regarde à droite et à gauche alors que nous sommes seuls dans sa bicoque, elle approche ensuite son visage du mien avec un air de conspirateur.

-Les amants maudits sont en vie, souffle t'elle. J'avale difficilement ma salive alors que j'imite les mouvements qu'elles venaient de faire, m'assurant qu'il n'y a personne. Le Capitole n'a pas mis sur écoute toutes les maisons, si ? Ses yeux pétillent de la même lueur que tous ceux du District depuis que je suis rentrée, cette même lueur que j'avais vus peint sur les visages de Johanna et de Finnick.

-Et nous en sommes tous très heureux, me contentais-je de dire. Elle semble déçue de ma réponse et je pense immédiatement à l'époque de mon retour au District, lorsque personne ne me disait concrètement comme Papa, Lili et Margaret ont péris.

-Il faut croire que le Capitole peut changer les règles du Jeux, repris-je, elle affiche un large sourire.

-Merci mille fois. Dit-elle tremblotant, et là les vannes s'ouvrent.

Évidement je repars avec un panier remplis de petites pommes de terres qu'elle réussit par miracle à faire pousser dans son minuscule jardin. Sur la place centrale, je vois Mertie allongée à terre elle lève ses mains au ciel et parle toute seule. Je me dirige vers elle alors que les passants l'écrasent sans faire exprès.

-Mertie, levez-vous et vous aurez des pommes de terres. Lui dis-je. Je lui tends la main pour l'aider, l'âge ne la réussit pas.

-Lana, oh ma Lana. Dit-elle en tendant les mains dans ma direction, je place le panier entre elle et moi pour qu'elle le prenne.

-Ça m'étonne que tu n'as pas eu le fouet cette semaine. Remarquais-je. Elle porte à son nez l'aliment, pour humer une odeur imaginaire.

-Ce sont ceux de la vieille qui a perdu son gosse ? Dit-elle en le faisant tourner dans sa main. Elle sourit, me montrant toutes ses caries.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu arrives à les lui voler Mertie, dis-je en roulant des yeux.

-Je ne peux pas faire la catin vus mon âge, répondit-elle pince sans rire. Alors que je suis pétrifiée, moi qui ne crève pas de faim j'ai dû le faire, ai-je envie de lui dire mais je me retiens.

-Cobalt m'a donné deux pièces lui pour que je lui lise l'avenir. Toi, je te l'ai toujours fais gratuitement. Comment veux-tu que je gagne ma vie ?

Je contient un sourire, Cobalt l'a toujours rémunéré pour ses sottises c'est vrai mais il n'y croit pas pour autant. C'est encore sa générosité. Par contre, comment veut-elle que je la paie alors que lorsqu'elle me prédit des mirages funestes ce sont toujours pendant des moments opportuns ?

-Soyons fous tous ensemble alors, lis moi mon avenir oh grande Mertie. Dis-je avec sarcasme.

-Quand t'étais petite t'étais moins chiante. Dit-elle sérieusement en m'arrachant ma main pour y lire les soit disant lignes.

-Je vois une chambre.

-C'est cool ça et j'espère que tu vois que je ne te donnerais rien. Elle me fait taire en levant sa main, alors qu'elle s'applique à déchiffrer ma paume mon regard distrait se pose sur une silhouette au loin. Les battements de mon cœur se bloque momentanément. Je suis et serais toujours à lié à lui quoi que je fasse, Cob est en costume d'ouvrier discutant vivement avec une femme que je ne reconnais pas de dos. En tout cas ses yeux chocolats sont rivés sur les miens.

-L'amour, dit Mertie me sortant de ma contemplation.

-Vraiment ? Dis-je sceptique alors qu'elle tends la main pour réclamer son butin.

-Je suis trop gentille, dis-je alors que je lui donne quatre pièces, elle resserre vivement sa main sur ses sous en pinçant les lèvres.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je malgré moi sur un ton agressif.

-Fuis Lana, fuis. Se contente t'elle de dire.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as pas beaucoup de clients ? Tu annonces trop de mauvaises nouvelles, change de registre.

Elle sourit tristement en s'enfuyant en pas de course, lorsque je dérive mon regard là où se trouvait Cob, il n'y est plus. Deuxième destination de la journée : L'usine C. James qui est mon mari la dirige, je contemple fièrement l'anneau qu'il m'a offert. Au fil des années il s'est fait de plus en plus collant, il a suffit que je fasse mine d'être à minimum intéressé pour qu'il pose un genoux à terre et demande ma main. Un jeu d'enfant. Je lui rends souvent visite dans son bureau, histoire de continuer à faire croire à une idylle parfaite. Si le président Snow veut me faire chanter, ça seras sur James. Oui, je suis un monstre blablabla. Cobalt est ma priorité. Lorsque j'atteins son bureau au dernier étage de l'usine, il a la tête plongé dans de la paperasse.

-Tu travailles trop, dis-je. Pas que ça me déplaît justement, plus il passe de temps ici moins il le passe près de moi.

Il me sourit, des fossettes creusant ses joues. Etre mariée à James n'est pas une corvée, ses cheveux bruns sont éclatant et ses yeux gris comme ceux de Jeramia font fondre la plupart des femmes du District. Il décale sa chaise et tape sur ses cuisses, me les désignant pour que je m'y installe. Je m'exécute, à peine assise une main caresse ma cuisse et une autre mon dos, il place quelques bisous baveux dans mon cou, j'essaie de paraître convaincante lorsque je glousse. Après tout, James mérite une femme aimante, je l'utilise assez pour lui donner ce minimum.

-Ce soir je rentrerais tôt, je pourrais cuisiner et réessayer. Me souffle-t'il en suçotant mon lobe de l'oreille.

Quelle femme n'a jamais rêvé que son mari lui dise ça ? Moi. Depuis mon retour des derniers Jeux, James m'a fait savoir son envie d'être père. Ma tête à ce moment là devait être très drôle. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui avouer que je suis infertile, il ne faut pas que je prenne le risque qu'il me laisse tomber.

-Ne t'en fais pas, si tu as du boulot ça attendras. Je croise mes orteils pour qu'ils abandonnent, mais non :

-Si, ma mère a déjà commencé à lui tricoter des pulls. J'avale difficilement ma salive sur ce coup là.

-Et qui lui dit que je ne veux pas que mon bébé soit nu ? Dis-je. Il pouffe en glissant son nez le long de mâchoire. Mes yeux divaguent sur son bureau où des papiers attisent ma curiosité, j'en attrape un et le lis. Il semble venir du Capitole, j'essaie de ne pas déchirer cette horreur lorsque j'y lis qu'ils exigent que les ouvriers travaillent une heure de plus chaque jour et plusieurs congés sont annulés.

-Pourquoi ils font ça ? Grognais-je.

-Je ne sais pas, il veulent toujours plus j'imagine. Il hausse les épaules sous mon regard éberlué.

-Et c'est tout ? Tu vas obéir ? M'étonnais-je alors que lis de nouveau ce message de malheur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Enfin James, tu ne vois donc pas ?

Il fronce les sourcils, se demandant surement pourquoi je m'emporte comme ça mais son cas m'exaspère cette fois-ci. Je me lève de ses genoux, lâche un "à ce soir" et part avant qu'il puisse me rattraper. A l'intérieur de l'usine, on me dévisage curieux de me voir parmi eux. Ils suent tous, passant des heures à exécuter le même mouvement. Au loin, je remarque celui que je recherche. Cobalt, le seul qui peut me comprendre. Il semble travailler sur une gazinière, je me poste à ses côtés mais il fait semblant de ne pas me voir.

-Cob, soufflais-je. Je ressens un certain plaisir à dire son surnom à voix haute, je suis vraiment irrécupérable.

-Serais-ce ? La grande Mme Parker ? Dit-il cyniquement sans un regard pour ma personne, j'encaisse le coup après tout pour lui je l'ai abandonné.

-Non, juste une idiote. Ma remarque semble lui plaire, il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Je le connais pas coeur, alors je continue :

-Une grosse idiote qui sait des choses intéressantes.

Il relève brusquement la tête dans ma direction, sa barbe de trois jours me fait littéralement craquer mais je n'y montre rien. Est-ce qu'elle pique ? J'aimerais la caresser.

-Suis-moi, il jette ses gants sales dans un seau et m'entraîne à notre escalier métallique. Une fois sur le toit, je respire une grande goulée d'air, à l'intérieur de l'usine l'air n'est pas saine.

-J'ai deux minutes avant que la chaîne de montage se bloque alors dépêche.

Est-ce normal que je ne prends pas mal son ton froid ? Et qu'au contraire je suis heureuse rien qu'au fait de l'entendre ?

-Le Capitole vas allongés vos journées et supprimer plusieurs congés. Débitais-je rapidement. Il écarquille ses yeux d'effroi.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Certaine.

Il grogne, serrant fermement les poings. Voilà la réaction que je voulais voir chez James.

-Cob, il faut agir.

-Tu as une idée ? S'enquit-il.

-Bloquer les usines, faire grève. Annonçais-je. Il rit jaune.

-Les hommes et femmes qui sont en bas ont une famille à entretenir Lana, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

-Cob, regarde ce qui s'est passé dernièrement.

Evidemment, il comprends immédiatement que je fais référence aux derniers Jeux.

-Les temps changent, souffle-t'il.

-Il ne faut pas rater cette opportunité. Dis-je fermement le faisant sourire.

-Je te suivrais jusqu'à la mort Lana, surtout si c'est pour la bonne cause. Mais est-ce que ça peut marcher ? Et les autres District ? Tu crois vraiment que le un ou le deux vont se rebeller ?

-Cob, crois-moi il faut tenter le tout pour le tout. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y auras pas de blessés et de dommages mais on ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

-J'en parlerais aux ouvrier dès ce soir. Il tourne les talons.

-Cob ? L'appelais-je le faisant arrêter.

-Merci, soufflais-je. Il descends les escaliers sans un regard, les épaules voûtés.

J'en profite d'être sur le toit pour regarder le District, je le vois maintenant autrement. Je vois déjà le soulèvement.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? La rébellion commence bel et bien. Dans les livres on nous indique seulement que dans le trois il y a eu plusieurs ralentissements dans la production, j'ai voulus aborder ce point qui me semble non négligeable.

Alors il y a t'il des préférences pour Cob ou pour James ?

Que pensez-vous de Mertie, un personnage secondaire qui revient souvent ?

Je réponds à toutes les reviews par mess privé, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne répondrais pas à Jerem qui n'a pas de compte :

Tout d'abord merci de suivre la fic ! Il est vrai que je n'ai pas détaillé le bain de sang puisque Lana l'a fuis et n'a pas regardé en arrière, ne voulant pas voir ce massacre. A son retour, il y a quelques descriptions rapides lorsqu'elle regarde ses Jeux, j'espère qu'elles t'ont plus. Pour les tributs, je ne pouvais pas les détailler en long et en large dans la fic mais pose moi n'importe quelle question sur l'un d'entre eux j'arriverais à te répondre, j'ai des fichiers remplis de biographies pour m'en souvenir et les utiliser quand bon me semble. Lesquels auraient tu voulus en savoir plus ? En tout cas, la fic continue ne t'inquiète pas sur ce point là ! :)


	19. Chapitre 19 : Affront explosif

-Lana ! Hurle Wiress me tirant par le bras pour qu'on s'enfuie.

-Il faut les aider ! Grognais-je en essayant de me défaire de son emprise mais elle est plus forte que je ne le pensais. Alors que nous sommes seulement à notre troisième jours de grèves, des pacificateurs en masse saccagent le District. Avec Wiress nous allions rendre visite à Cobalt pour se mettre à jour sur le déroulement de la rébellion mais nous n'avons même pas eu le temps d'arriver chez lui qu'une horde pacificateurs se battent contre des rebelles. Ces derniers sont méconnaissables, des foulards cachent leurs visages, à la main ils ont divers outils comme armes de fortunes. Des fumigènes sont balancés dans tous les sens nous provoquant plusieurs quintes de toux et brouille par la même occasion notre vue, déjà qu'il fait nuit. Certains taguent le logo du gai moqueur sur divers façade stratégique, comme sur l'hôtel de ville. Même des gamins sont dehors les manches remontés prêt à en découdre avec les pacificateurs armés. Eux, tout en blanc ont des matraques et des armes mais ils n'ont certainement pas notre rage.

-Lana ! Il ne faut pas que ... Commence Wiress mais comme à son habitude elle ne termine pas ses phrases. Mais je sais qu'elle voulait me dire qu'il ne faut pas qu'on me voie mêler à ça, les répercussions pourraient être dramatiques.

-Wiress rentre ! Dis-je en la prenant pas les épaules, elle secoue la tête négativement avec frénésie et me tient avec encore plus de poigne.

Des coups de feu sont tirés, je vois des corps inconnus tombés, une marre de sang se forme, je la regarde apeuré. Je hurle à plein poumon, je revois le sang de Pronil s'étendre dans la neige pendant les Jeux.

-Lana ! Il ne faut pas que ...

Oui, il ne faut pas que je meurs ou qu'un autre vainqueur meurt, ce ne serait pas bon pour le moral du District. Renfrognée, j'abdique, au pas de course nous rejoignons le village des vainqueurs. James se tient sur le seuil, inquiet :

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Grognais-je. Wiress nous dépasse se dirigeant chez Beetee.

-Je t'attendais, c'est de la folie de se rendre là bas ! S'écrie t'il.

-Pourquoi tu n'y étais pas justement ? C'est là bas qu'il faut être James ! C'est là bas que ça bouge !

-Pour avoir une balle dans la tête ? Reprit-il toujours énervé. Nos fronts se touchent presque maintenant, mais je continue de hurler :

-Tu es le fils du maire ! A ton avis, que ressentirait les habitants si il te voyait combattre avec eux ?

-Justement, si je suis là bas, je signe l'arrête de mort de ma famille. Tu veux qu'elle meurt comme la tienne c'est ça ?

La claque est partie toute seule, il grogne en frottant sa joue endolorie.

-Lâche, crachais-je en partant chez Beetee. Il n'essaie pas de me suivre et tant mieux sinon je serais obligé de le tuer à main nues.

J'entre directement chez Beetee, je trouve Wiress dans le salon à épier la conversation télephonique de Beetee. Il hoche la tête dans ma direction pour me saluer et continue sa conversation. Le diaspositif que nous avons crée il y a quelque temps est mis en place, il permet de brouiller les pistes. Personne peut écouter ses appels, ou même savoir à qui il appelle.

-Nous aussi, une dizaines de voitures sont arrivés tout à l'heure. Débite-t'il rapidement. Le diaspositif a une durée limité malheureusement, il faut faire vite.

-C'est qui ? Chuchotais-je à Wiress qui tripote ses cheveux.

-Cecelia. Répondit-elle rapidement pour ne pas perdre le fil de leurs conversations.

-Plusieurs morts surement. Et pour le District 4 ? Demande t'il. Il écoute pendant un long moment et réponds :

-Nous continuerons, nous avons des fortes têtes chez nous. Dit-il en me fixant au-dessus de ses lunettes, je me sens m'empourprer.

-Je vais devoir te laisser, fais attention à toi. Merci. Il raccroche et expire un bon coup.

-Alors ? M'enquis-je

-Depuis midi c'est un bourbier chez eux.

-Combien ? Demande Wiress

-Une vingtaine, voire plus.

Je comprends qu'il parle du nombre de morts. Mais je ne me sens pas triste pour eux, ils sont morts avec fierté se battant pour une cause commune.

-Une sacrée idée cette grève Lana, dit Beetee non contrarié mais plutôt fier.

-Ce n'est pas assez. Quand est-ce que les deux petits cœurs du 12 arrivent pour la tournée ? Demandais-je alors que j'imagine déjà faire un mouvement de révolte le jour de leur venu.

-Samedi. Soit dans quatre jours. Répondit Beetee au tac au tac.

-Ils vont devoir tout laver, les ... Wiress termine sa phrase en pouffant et je me joins à elle sous le regard incrédule de Beetee.

-Ils ont tagués des geais moqueurs partout ! M'exclamais-je avec un sourire d'oreille à oreille.

Un tremblement de terre nous arrête, j'enfonce mes ongles dans l'accoudoir pour me maintenir. Wiress continue de crier alors que tout s'est calmé même si les lumières continuent de clignotaient inlassablement.

-C'était quoi ça ? M'inquiétais-je. Nous sortons rapidement de la maison, au ciel dans la pénombre nous distinguons plusieurs hovercrafts. Nos pas de courses nous ménent à la sortie du Village des Vainqueurs mais encore là quatre pacificateurs sont là, nous barrant le chemin.

-Poussez-vous ! M'écriais-je en essayant de passer entre eux mais il me repousse facilement grâce à leurs armures.

-Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclame Beetee. Wiress s'est perdu dans la contemplation des hovercrafts.

-Retournez chez vous, clame l'un d'entre eux en pointant son arme dans ma direction. Je crache au sol pour toute réponse. Celui qui m'a menacé, m'indique d'un coup de tête à un de ces coéquipiers qui essaient de me maintenir, ses mains gantés sont fermes lorsqu'il me tord mes poignet. Beetee suit très vite le même sort, il essaie de se débatre mais il se fait vieux alors que je bouge frénétiquement. Wiress semble revenir sur Terre lorsqu'elle remarque notre position, elle cogne l'épaule de mon tortionnaire mais il ne semble même pas l'avoir ressentis. Alors en criant, elle reprant mais un autre pacificateur la recule de moi.

-Touchez la pas ! M'égosillais-je alors que je vois à quel point elle a mal lorsqu'il lui tire les cheveux pour la ramener chez elle. Beetee a était contrait lui aussi d'être déporté chez lui à bout de force mais je reste sur ma position, essayant de gêner au maximum le pacificateur.

-Arrête de bouger ! Beugle celui-ci.

-Allez au diable ! Monstres ! Criais-je de plus belle alors que j'entends au loin des cris au niveau du centre ville.

Celui qui m'avait menacé avec son arme qui se contentait de nous regardait avance jusqu'à moi et colle son revolver à mon front me faisant arrêter de geindre.

-On fait moins la maline là. Dit-il content de lui. J'avale ma salive difficilement, après tout ce que j'ai vécu, c'est comme ça que je meurs ? Même pas au combat ?

-Tirez. Dis-je fermement le foudroyant du regard. Hors de question de supplier.

Son bras se lève et sa crosse s'abat sur mon crâne me faisant voir toutes les couleurs. Je sens mon corps s'écrouler à terre alors que je perds connaissance.

Je suis assigné à résidence depuis la rébellion, deux gentils pacificateurs sont postés devant ma porte. Je n'ai le droit à aucune visite, je ne sais même pas où se trouve James qui habitant avec moi au Village des Vainqueurs mais je n'en ai que faire. Je veux surtout savoir si Cob a survécu et qu'en est-il là bas ? D'après mes calculs aujourd'hui Katniss et Peeta sont censés venir au District mais je n'ai quand même pas le droit de sortir. Même si j'ai un large bandage autour de ma tête, j'aurais voulus voir à quoi ils ressemblent en vrai et peut-être tenter une nouvelle rébellion. Aucunement nous allons nous arrêter là. Ma ligne téléphonique est éteinte me coupant du monde, je ne peux même pas joindre Wiress et Beetee pour connaître leurs états. Je cherche dans mon armoire, sous une pile de vêtements mes seringues mais je n'en ai plus que deux. Sa ne seras pas assez avant que j'ai l'occasion de retrouver River. Mais j'ai le cœur trop lourd pour m'en priver alors je m'en enfonce un d'un coup sec dans la cuisse me faisant crisper tout d'abord puis haleter de bonheur, je m'allonge à terre laissant le liquide se propager dans tout mon être. Mon téléphone que je croyais hors service choisit ce moment pour sonner, je titube jusque dans le salon pour décrocher, curieuse de savoir qui m'appelle et comment il a fait fonctionner ma ligne.

-Oui ? Grognais-je . Une respiration se fait entendre mais personne ne réponds, je grogne d'autant plus.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Repris-je.

-Lana, souffle une voix. J'ai failli lâché le combiné lorsque j'ai reconnu la voix de Cob.

-On est sur écoute ? M'inquiétais-je directement, histoire de ne pas mettre sa vie en danger.

-Non, Beetee m'a donner un des brouilleurs d'ondes. Je souffle directement apaisée, Beetee a dus lui donner par la même occasion un portable.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Je ronge mes ongles en attendant sa réponse, il semble occupé.

-Oui. Tu as vus ? S'enquit-il.

-Non, je suis bloquée chez moi. Dis-je avec honte de ne pas pouvoir aider.

-Dis moi tout, repris-je.

-Ils ont bombardés l'usine A et les environs du secteurs. Cette révélation me coupe le souffle.

-Combien de morts ?

-Une soixantaine, on ne reconnaît pas tous les corps ... Avoue t'il dépité.

-Et le geai moqueur alors ? Dis-je curieuse.

-Encore mieux en vrai Lana.

Est-ce normal que je ressente un pincement au cœur ? Moi qui me croyais pas de nature jalouse, je m'étais bien trompée. Mais je sais qu'il n'a pas de sentiments pour elle, une fille qu'il connait même pas alors j'essaie de chasser cette idée.

-Je dois raccrocher Lana, nous sommes qu'au début. Dit-il avec si je ne me trompe pas une sorte gaieté dans la voix.

Puis plus rien, les grésillements reprennent.

-Fais attention à toi, soufflais-je alors qu'il ne peut plus m'entendre.

* * *

Premier mouvement de rébellion et ses conséquences dans le District 3, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'agit d'un des District qui s'est le plus rebellé d'après les livres.

Comment avez-vous trouvé le comportement de James ? (J'imagine qu'il y en a qui sont contents qu'il s'en est pris une)

La fic avance vite, peut-être bientôt la fin ? Je ne sais pas encore comment tout ceci vas se terminer. (J'ai une minuscule idée pour le moment)

Enfin bref, faites moi part de vos critiques ! Je suis toute ouïe

Bonne soirée !


	20. Chapitre 20 : Arrêt cardiaque

-Ouvre la bouche, lui dis-je en lui tendant une cuillère de soupe. James obéit tandis que je fais glisser le potage entre ses lèvres.

Il avale avec difficulté à cause de ses brûlures. J'ose y glisser mes yeux alors qu'il ne m'observe pas, ça commence sur sa joue gauche : une plaque foncée virant entre le rose et le rouge, il y a des creux et des bosses jusqu'au niveau de sa bouche où ses lèvres sont gercées comme jamais, sa peau part en lambeaux, sa blessure descends jusqu'à son menton à la peau maintenant tombante. Lorsque je remarque qu'il m'a surprise, je baisse les yeux rapidement sur la soupe gênée. Je lui donne une nouvelle cuillerée. Le soir de la première rébellion où nous nous sommes gravement disputé et que je m'étais réfugiée chez Beetee, il a décider de prendre les choses en main. Il est retourné à l'usine et l'a ouverte pour que les hommes puissent y récupérer des objets pouvant servir d'armes, il n'y a pas eu le temps de faire demi tour que le bâtiment a pris feu.

-Encore ? Demandais-je alors qu'il a fini son bol. Il secoue la tête négativement, il a encore dus mal à parler à cause de sa joue.

Je débarrasse son lit du plateau et me dirige vers la cuisine le dos droit, on m'a ramené James le lendemain de la venue de Katniss et Peeta, sa mère s'en occupait jusque là. Pierrus, son plus jeune frère à fugué le soir de la rébellion, se battant au près de ses amis, il ne se voyait pas les abandonner. Aujourd'hui, sa mère l'a punis jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Une fois que j'ai tout mis dans le lave-vaisselle, je retourne à son chevet :

-Auras tu besoin de moi cette après-midi ? Lui demandais-je alors que j'ai envie de me rendre utile auprès de la population. Il secoue encore une fois la tête négativement, son regard dans le vague. Je lui caresse la main et y dépose un baiser pour l'apaiser.

-Je vais aller en ville alors. Lui dis-je. Avant de partir, je lui répète que le téléphone est a côté de son lit et qu'en cas de besoin il peut joindre Wiress et Beetee. Même si il a plus de chance de tomber sur Beetee, Wiress doit déjà être chez le médecin où un centre de soin miteux s'est construit. Les pacificateurs l'ont sacagés, hier alors que la foule devenait importante alors il faut tout remettre en place. Dans un sac, j'enfonce plusieurs miches de pains, des clémentines et au dessus quelques vêtements chauds. Je ne peux donner plus, les pacificateurs me volent mon sacs lorsqu'il est trop garnis. Je le passe sur mon dos et me mets en route, à peine dehors une odeur de cendre m'oblige à remonter mon col pour boucher mon nez. La plupart des habitations ont subis des dégâts mais forte heureusement peu ont été démolis. Le District entier est à l'extérieur, essayant de réparer un toit, remettre une porte, ce que je remarque surtout c'est que toute le monde s'entraide formant une coalition typique de mon District, je bombe inconsciemment ma poitrine, fière de mes origines.

-Pertie ! M'écriais-je à l'ouvrier alors qu'il grimpe sur échelle en bois.

-Bonjour Lana, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Dit-il avec un mince sourire alors que tout le monde réclame ses services.

-Tiens et continue comme ça, tu fais du bon boulot. Je lui ai donné une gourde d'eau pure. Il en boit juste quelques gorgées et me la rends alors que je voulais la lui donner.

-Garde ça pour les autres. Dit-il en continuant de grimper sur son échelle.

Je lui souris en reprenant la gourde puis je reprends ma route, je remarque au loin comme le détecteur que je suis, Cobalt ramassant des planches de bois calcinés avec plusieurs hommes, il est occupé et je n'ai pas le temps alors je continue. Une fois arrivé devant la tente du centre de soin j'expire un bon coup avant de rentrer. Plusieurs blessés sont assis sur des chaises en bois, certains ont des bandages autour d'une jambe ou d'un bras, d'autre mange avec leurs doigts de la purée, en faible quantité. Docteur Grant ausculte une vieille dame alors que je le rejoins :

-Bonjour, Wiress n'est pas là ? Lui demandais-je alors que le vieil homme palpe le pied brisé de la patiente.

-Bonjour Lana, elle est à l'arrière préparant de la morphine à partir de la seringue que tu nous as donné.

Il me fixe yeux plissés comme pour me le reprocher, évidement lorsque je lui ai dis que je pouvais lui en procurer il a tout de suite compris que j'en utilise à des fins non médicales. Je regrette aujourd'hui d'en avoir abuser, j'en aurais eût plus pour en ce moment, où des enfants serrent les dents à cause de la douleur et des parents qui se laissent mourir pour sauver leurs progénitures. Je vais donc à l'arrière, Wiress s'active près d'un bain-marie tandis que je déballe mon sac sur la table.

-Commet va ... ? Me demande t'elle en fixant avec insistance sa solution.

-Bien, il est dehors en train d'enlever des débris, dis-je en pliant plusieurs pulls.

-Je parlais de James pas ...

-Oh, soufflais-je me sentant horrible tout d'un coup.

-Il iras mieux, dis-je fermement.

-Les pacificateurs se cachent aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle place un réfrigérant à air sur l'erlenmeyer. Elle rit et se mouche dans son coude comme une enfant.

-Ils doivent répertorier les morts ça les fatigue et ils ne veulent pas...

-Qu'il y est plus de morts ? Pour qu'ils ont encore plus de travail ? Pouffais-je face à la logique monstrueuse des pacificateurs.

Elle hoche la tête en souriant mais fait une grimace lorsqu'elle se brûle, je la pousse à se reculer et termine le protocole expérimentale.

-Je vais donner de l'aide aux pacificateurs, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient sans nous hein ? Dis-je en lui écrasant un baiser sur la joue.

-Tu viens chez Beetee ce ... ? Me demande-t'elle alors que je tourne les talons.

-Je ne peux pas, je préfère avoir un œil sur James. Peut-être que je ne regarderais pas l'annonce de l'Expiation. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Les cadavres sont entassés à quelques pas de là, les pacificateurs ont plusieurs registres dans leurs mains, des habitants défilent entre les cadavres cherchant un époux,une sœur, une mère.

-Puis-je avoir un registre, dis-je d'une voix ferme à un pacificateur. Si on se laisse intimider par eux, c'est la fin de tout.

-Votre statut ne vous permet en rien d'accéder à votre requête. Alors passez votre chemin. Grogne t'il.

-Il faut être Président pour avoir ce fichu bout de papier ? Vous parlez à une gagnante des Jeux ! Dis-je

-En arrière. Sa main pousse mon épaule mais je ne chancelle pas, non, je suis un roc maintenant.

Je ne cherche pas à me disputer avec lui, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir inventé l'eau chaude de toute façon, ça serait une perte de temps. Je suis une jeune femme dans les allées, elle regarde tous les corps avec une douleur flagrante. Le mien passe juste brièvement sur les visages des défunts, cela fait longtemps que la mort ne me touche plus. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté alors que je reconnais les dreadlocks de Mertie, son visage est calciné ne permettant pas une identification exacte mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'elle. Je passe mon chemin ne voulant pas faire paraître mon trouble aux pacificateurs qui m'épient, les visages deviennent de plus en plus familier, mon ancienne institutrice, Paula notre boulangère mais la majorité sont des ouvriers, techniciens. Je quitte cet endroit de malheur aussi vite que je suis venue, sans qu'on m'aperçois j'écrie sur le livre des morts le nom de Mertie, la seule que j'ai reconnue et qui n'y est pas inscrite.

Qu'ils reposent en paix. Leurs morts seras bientôt vengés, j'en fais ma promesse.

Je passe le reste de la journée à l'usine D, nous y sommes nombreux à réparer un lit, une table, une gazinière. Je souris lorsque je pense que le Capitole a fait pire que mieux en nous bombardant, après tout deux usines sont hors services n'a fait que ralentir d'autant plus les productions.

Lorsque je rentre au Village des Vainqueurs, je suis exténuée par cette longue journée. J'espère qu'il reste de la soupe déjà prête, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à cuisiner.

-Je suis rentrée ! Dis-je en allant directement dans la cuisine, je souffle soulagée lorsque je remarque qu'il reste encore du potage. Je prépare le plateau repas de James puis monte le rejoindre, il me sourit à peine lorsque je le rejoins. Je pose le plateau sur ses genoux et commence par découper le pain pour faciliter la mastication. Pendant ce temps il allume l'écran de la chambre :

-Cette année verra les soixante-quinzième anniversaire des Hunger Games, ce qui signifie que nous allons connaître notre troisième Expiation ! Clame Ceasar excité.

Je tourne ma tête vers l'écran, m'attendant à ce que le carton soit dévoilé. James est aussi attentif que moi.

L'hymne démarre et le vieux Snow avance sur scène, je retiens mon dégoût tandis que j'essaie de faire manger James mais il refuse, obnubilé par l'écran. Le Président Snow nous rappelle les jours sombres et blablabla. On connaît la chanson par cœur grand-père mais merci quand même. Enfin, le petit garçon en blanc qui se tenait à l'écart avec un coffret s'avance, Snow l'ouvre, on y découvre des tas de papiers jaunies par le temps comme si les Hunger Games seraient immortels. Il en ouvre une frappé du numéro "75" et la lit à voix haute :

-Au soixante quinzième Hunger Games, afin de rappeler au rebelles que même les plus forts d'entre eux ne seraient l'emporter sur le Capitole, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque District seront moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs survivants.

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Je suis plutôt chiante comme fille je le sais :p

Alors que pressentez-vous pour la suite ? Lana volontaire ? ou pas ? Après tout si le cœur m'en dit, je peux changer le cours de l'histoire.

Que pensez-vous du visage tuméfié de James ? Et malheureusement de la perte d'une soixantaine de personnes dont Mertie ?

Jerem : Inscris toi alors et peut-être partage nous aussi tes écris ? Pourquoi Wiress devrait interdire à Lana de se porter volontaire ? Après tout je fais ce que je veux, je pourrais même les envoyer toutes les deux aux Jeux. Lana se déguisant en Beetee ou quoi ? Ok, c'est tiré par les cheveux et impossible mais tout peut arriver ! Merci de suivre la fic !

Peut-être que le prochain chapitre seras publié ce week-end mais je ne promets rien.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Hématome

Le plateau se retrouve explosé contre le mur, James a bondis du lit et crie une horde d'insultes. Je plonge ma tête sur les draps, les mordant en hurlant de rage, je sens mon corps trembler comme jamais. Mes mains déchirent la literie tellement je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma fureur. Retournée dans l'arène ? Cette pensée me fait grogner d'autant plus.

-Des salauds ! S'écrie James en cognant dans le mur à maintes reprises, la nouvelle semble lui avoir retrouver sa voix.

Je pousse sur mes jambes pour reculer ma chaise, mes genoux s'entrechoquent. J'aurais peut-être dû garder une seringue tout compte fait. James semble vouloir s'approcher de moi, je lève la main lui faisant signe de rien tenter, je pourrais le tuer. Je me lève difficilement, mon corps me semble tellement lourd. Des fourmis parcourent mon corps entier, comme des ions dans un circuit.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Quel connard ! Sifflais-je. Je me mords la paume à sang alors que mes larmes me noient. Qu'est-ce que ce bordel signifie bon sang ?

A l'écran, les images des anciens vainqueurs passent en revue, je sens mon estomac remonté dans mon œsophage. Je n'ai pas le temps de me contenir que je me vomis mon ventre au complet sur le parquet, James m'aide à me soutenir alors que je continue inlassablement. Je reprends de plus belle alors que les noms sont dis à haute voix, des amis. Je repousse durement James lorsque j'ai fini, avec ma manche je nettoie ma bouche.

-Tu ne peux pas retourner dans l'arène Lana ! Il faut que cela soit Wiress.

Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas une gifle mais un coup de poing que je lui donne.

-Mais t'es folle ! S'écrie t'il en tenant entre ses deux doigts son nez qui dégouline.

-Jamais elle retourneras là-bas, tu m'entends ? Hurlais-je. L'évocation de son nom me ramène un temps soit peu à la réalité, il faut que j'aille la voir.

-Lana ! Réfléchis bon sang ! Il me secoue par les épaules durement, me faisant même crisper de douleur.

-Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! Répétais-je plusieurs fois comme une folle mais il m'obéit pas.

-Tu veux retourner là-bas ? Tuer tes amis Lana ? Revivre cet enfer ? Débite-t'il pour me faire douter. Le bougre sait y faire, à toutes ces questions je peux répondre "non". Je m'effondre en larme au sol.

-Je t'en prie James, je t'en prie. Fais que ça s'arrête. Je t'en supplie ! Pleurnichais-je en avançant mon buste d'avant en arrière, je deviens une vraie sénile.

Furax, il fait tomber la commode et donne plusieurs coups de pieds dans le lit. Que peut-il faire d'autre ? Je suis condamnée. Je pose une main sur le lit pour m'aider à me relever.

-Où tu vas ? S'enquit-il alors que je descends les escaliers, il me suit jusque dans le hall, je ne prends même pas de manteau pour affronter le froid c'est dire mon état.

-Il faut que j'aille la voir, la rassurer. Dis-je entre deux, trois voir quatre sanglots. Encore une fois lorsque je pense à Wiress, un deuxième nom me frappe de plein fouet. Beetee. Je pleurs de nouveau, secouant ma main devant moi frénétiquement. Pitié, pourquoi ?

La réponse me vient directement à l'esprit, mon oeil que les enveloppes ont était écrites il y a 75 ans, Snow veut donner une leçon aux rebelles. Lorsque je fixe par inadvertance le miroir, je ne vois plus de larmes sur mon visage juste qu'il est mouillé mais par contre mes yeux sont incandescents de rage. Mordant mon poing, je sors en trombe rattrapant ma main :

-Lâche moi ! Repris-je en me débattant comme une folle. Ses yeux se font implorant lorsqu'il me souffle :

-Pitié Lana, j'ai besoin de toi.

Piégée par son propre piège Lana, bien joué. Notre histoire d'amour n'était que factice mais ses mots me touchent plus qu'ils ne le devraient.

-Nous, le District. On a besoin de toi. Il tient mes mains dans ses paumes, les baisant à plusieurs reprises.

-James, dis-je ma voix tremblotant légèrement.

-James, Pitié. Laisse moi juste la voir, dis-je en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour laisser couler les larmes qui s'accrochaient à mes cils.

Il hoche la tête, embrasse le creux de mon poignet et pose délicatement mon bras à côté de mon corps. Je le salue de la tête et me dirige vers ma voisine d'en face, ma Wiress. Je sens le regard de James sur mon dos jusqu'à ce que je passe la porte, une fois fait il me semble l'entendre hurler à pleins poumons.

Dans le hall, j'essuie mon visage et mon nez avec mes manches mais il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir mes yeux rougis. Je trouve Wiress et Beetee dans le salon, sur la table basse une bouteille de scotch et trois verres sont de sortis. Wiress affiche un visage neutre, complètement indifférent, je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre qu'elle le sentait venir. Beetee quant à lui a posé ses lunettes sur la table basse et me regarde durement, ses iris sont sombres comme le néant. Je m'assois face à Wiress, je ressens une envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais je me retiens, je n'arriverais pas à la relâcher et arrêter de pleurer

-Otius n'est pas invité ? Demandais-je en me servant un verre, Otius est un ancien vainqueur que j'ai dû apercevoir deux fois depuis mes Jeux, il a le crâne dégarni, la peau sur les os et ne parle pas, certains disent même qu'on lui a coupé sa langue.

-S'il est tiré au sort, il est évident que je prendrais sa place. Laissons ce vieux Otius mourir où il est. Répond Beetee

-Non, Beetee, je ... Il me coupe la parole :

-Le plus important c'est le sort de vous deux. Il lance un regard en biais à Wiress. On ne peut pas dire qu'il tourne autour du pot.

-Il vas de soit que je ... Il me coupe encore une fois alors qu'il sait que je déteste ça :

-Wiress et moi retournerons dans l'arène, dit-il calmement.

-Quoi ? Ma mâchoire s'en décroche.

Je remarque que maintenant que le verre devant Wiress a un fond d'alcool, mais Wiress ne boit pas, elle a ça en horreur.

-Il est venu ! M'exclamais-je en claquant mon verre sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a pus vous dire pour que vous pensez que Wiress devrait retourner dans l'arène ? Sifflais-je en serrant les poings.

-Lana, calme toi. Essaie de m'apaiser Beetee mais ma colère ne fait que s'emplifier. Wiress me rejoint et serre mon genoux fermement.

-Il faut que tu vives Lana, souffle-t'elle. Je suis tellement émue que je ne remarque qu'après qu'elle a terminer sa phrase, ses yeux sombres s'ancrent dans les miens :

-Il faut poursuivre la ...

-Wiress, pleurais-je contre son cou. Son bras s'enroule autour de mon corps, caressant tendrement mon dos.

-Qu'est-ce que Cob a dit ? Dis-je en essayant de me maîtriser.

-Que tu serais profitable à tous vivante. Il n'a pas tort Lana. Clama Beetee en se levant.

-Où tu vas ? Demandais-je sur le quai vive.

-Voir Otius. Je renifle.

-Pour lui dire de ne pas se faire de soucis ? Dis-je avec de la rancœur de la voix, alors que lui a le droit de se porter volontaire.

Il ne me réponds et nous laisse seul.

-Ça va mieux ? Me demande t'elle en glissant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille :

-Encore un peu, dis-je en pouffant avec elle.

-Wiress, il faut que tu gagnes. Dis-je avec aplomb. Elle me sourit tendrement comme si j'étais une petite fille naïve :

-On verras ça, répond elle tout simplement.

-Il faut d'ores et déjà t'entraîner. Je me lève brusquement et lui tends la main qu'elle accepte, je nous dirige vers la cuisine. J'ouvre un tiroir et prends divers couteaux, je le lui en tends un qu'elle prends peu sûre d'elle.

-Attaque-moi. Dis-je en me mettant dans une position de défense mais elle reste de marbre.

-Hors de question que je ...

-En garde ! Dis-je en amorçant un coup de poing dans son abdomen, il fait la grimace le temps que la douleur disparaisse. Je ne m'en veux pas, il faut l'endurcir pour qu'elle gagne.

-On reprends ! Je me lance sur elle, m'apprête à lui attraper la gorge mais elle m'esquive, je tente d'attraper ses cheveux mais elle me pousse en arrière durement, pointant la lame sur mon ventre me faisant sourire :

-Parfait, soufflais-je.

On s'entraîne comme cela pendant une petite heure,

elle s'épuise beaucoup trop vite. Alors qu'elle se rafraîchit et qu'elle glousse lorsque je lui envoie des gouttelettes au visage, je me dis qu'après tout personne ne pourras rien y faire si je me porte volontaire, à sa place.

* * *

Alors qui seras d'après vous le tribut féminin du District 3 au 75ème Hunger Games ?

Pour ceux qui sont tombés sous le charme de Cob depuis le début de la fic, heureux que James s'en prenne encore une ? A croire que Lana commence à y prendre du plaisir.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Désir

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fic depuis le début, même les anonymes qui ne laissent pas de traces de leurs passages.

* * *

-Encore ! Dis-je alors que Wiress s'assoit à terre dans la boue. Beetee essaie de cacher son épuisement mais il repose son dos sur un mur de brique, enlève ses lunettes et essuie son front avec le bas de son t-shirt. Depuis l'annonce de l'Expiation nous suivons un entraînement intensif autant prendre l'avance pour une fois que nous savons les tributs avant même le tirage au sort.

-J'en peux plus, souffle Wiress en s'allongeant complètement, ses cheveux baignant dans une flaque sale.

-C'est notre dernier jour, demain on ne pourras plus s'entraîner. Dis-je en continuant de trottiner sur place. En fait je suis complètement morte, mais j'essaie de leur faire montrer que moi j'ai encore la capacité physique pour faire les Jeux. Demain c'est la moisson, autant dire que m'occuper m'aide à ne plus y penser.

-Un dernier tour et à la douche ! Grommelle Beetee en relevant Wiress qui affiche une moue boudeuse. Nous courons donc le long du grillage qui délimite le District, peu nous voient, ce sont souvent des gosses qui nous encouragent lorsqu'on passe devant eux. Lorsque nous avons définitivement le sport de la journée, mon cœur a déménager dans mon estomac et je crache mes poumons. Beetee est le premier à rentrer chez lui alors que j'accompagne Wiress jusqu'à sa porte :

-Avant de dormir, fais quelques pompes et soulève une vingtaine de fois les poids que je t'ai donné d'accord ? Après tu détends tes muscles comme je t'ai montré. Ca va aller ?

-Je suis crevée, elle triture son pull gênée.

-Ok, alors on feras ça demain matin. Je lui place un bisous sur le front avant de retourné chez moi :

-Je suis rentrée ! Dis-je en commençant à me déshabiller dans le hall, je perds mes vêtements de la porte d'entrée jusque dans la douche où je soupire d'aise. Mes muscles se détendent alors que je pense à la moisson, il est certain que Johanna seras tiré au sort, de même pour Katniss Everdeen. Le sort ne leur ai vraiment pas favorable. Johanna... Je serre les poings et frotte énergiquement mes cheveux en les rinçant. Lana, il ne fallait pas t'attacher, me dis-je. Lana, tu n'apprends vraiment rien de tes erreurs. Je serre les dents en sortant de la douche. Ils le paieront ! Tous !

Je passe une nuit agitée dans les bras de James, il essaie de m'apaiser lorsque je me réveille en sursaut alors que lui n'arrive pas à dormir, embrassant ma chevelure toute la nuit.

-Johanna l'a tué. Dis-je en tremblant lorsqu'il me demande de lui raconter ma terreur nocturne.

-Elle ne ferais jamais ça, tu le sais mon cœur. Dit-il en vérifiant la température sur mon front. Je me colle encore plus à son corps, la couverture n'étant plus suffisante pour me protéger.

-Dans l'arène, on est différent James, soufflais-je alors que je me rappelle que je n'ai eu aucune pitié à tuer Christal,Narcissa et Seria.

-Je m'en doute mais tu comptes trop pour Johanna pour qu'elle fasse ça. Il place un baiser tendre sur ma tempe.

-Je compterais plus que sa vie ? James, soyons réaliste s'il te plait.

-A sa place je ne te ferais jamais ça, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Lana, tu le sais ?

Je me redresse et picore sa bouche attendrie par ses paroles.

-Dors, il remonte la couverture jusqu'en dessous de mon menton et pose ma tête sur ses pectoraux.

-Debout très chère ! Willus me retire mon coussin, ma tête s'aplatit contre mon matelas. Il n'y a vraiment pas mieux comme réveil.

-Déjà ? Bougonnais-je en tirant sur la couette qu'il essaie de me retirer.

-Debout Lana, me souffle une voix chaude à mon oreille. J'ouvre un oeil pour observer James déjà habillé,lavé assis sur le lit.

-Dégagez. Dis-je en replongeant ma tête dans les draps, je les entends rire. Moi je ne ris pas, aujourd'hui c'est la moisson. Je frissonne.

-Un café peut-être ? Me demande James. Il me connait trop bien, je me redresse, mon dos contre la tête de lit alors qu'il me tend mon remède miracle du matin.

-Notez Willus, pour dompter Lana dès le matin rien de tel qu'un bon café noir. Je tire la langue à mon époux alors que bois goulûment mon breuvage.

-Je m'en souviendrez. Rit Willus.

-Pas de temps à perdre en tout cas, l'hôtel de ville est déjà prêt ! Wiress prête, Beetee prêt, Otius n'en parlons pas il a réussis à bloquer sa porte, on arrive pas à entrer.

-Il en a de la chance. James, pourquoi on a pas fait la même ? Demandais-je.

-Je ne sais pas mais c'est une très bonne idée. Il embrasse le haut de mon crâne et sort de la chambre avec Willus. J'enfile juste une robe de chambre sachant que je vais devoir me déshabiller dans quelques minutes, mes préparateurs sont dans le salon discutant de la déco.

-Vraiment ? Dis-je alors que je remarque que ma maquilleuse pleure à chaude larme.

-Faut croire qu'on s'attache vite à notre Reine des glaces. Je saute dans les bras d'Antius, il me fait tourner sur moi même m'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

-Comment tu vas ? Demande t'il alors qu'il palpe mes muscles, c'est bien parce que c'est lui que je me laisse faire.

-J'ai connus de meilleurs journées. Il me sourit tristement alors qu'on me tire vers une chaise pour commencer ma transformation. On me rajoute des extensions brunes bouclées, mes cernes disparaissent et mon visage semble avoir rajeuni. Pour l'occasion, Willus me fait porter une robe noire touchant mes pieds, elle est très austère, je pourrais la porter à un enterrement, elle est parfaite dans la circonstance.

Je rejoins l'hôtel de ville escortée de pacificateurs, les habitants me regardent avec un énorme respect que je ne mérite pas, non. A moins que je me porte volontaire. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'attends avec Antius dans le bureau du maire :

-Quelqu'un veut te voir Lana, souffle-t'il alors que la porte s'ouvre sur Cob. Mon souffle se bloque. Que fait-il là ?

-Je vous laisse, Lana juste 2 minutes. Dit Antius en nous laissant seule.

-Salut, souffle t'il en s'avançant vers moi.

-Je sais que tu es allé voir Beetee et Wiress, dis-je sur un ton tranchant.

Il enlève son chapeau et le triture dans ses mains.

-Il le fallait Lana. Tu ne te porteras pas volontaire Lana hein ? S'enquit-il apeuré.

-Pas que ça te regarde de toute façon. Je croyais que tu respectais plus que ça Wiress mais il faut croire que non.

-Wiress est une bonne personne mais Lana, tu ne vois donc pas ? La grève et tout ce que tu as apportés au District ?

-Au District ou à toi Cobalt ?, dis-je en insistant sur son prénom.

-Lana j'ai toujours cru en toi, je n'ai jamais douté sur ta victoire il y a quatre ans. Mais ...

-Mais quoi ? Aboyais-je.

-Ce seront vingt-trois gagnants, ils n'ont pas gagnés pour rien. Les carrières seront des machines à tuer !

-Laisse les s'entre-tuer si ils le veulent ! Mais n'y vas pas ! Oserais-tu tuer Otius ou Beetee ? Reprends-t'il.

-N'en as tu pas marre de te battre ? Dans l'arène ça seras pire et tu les sais ! Beugle t'il.

-Je dois y aller, tranchais-je sur un ton morne en sortant du bureau sous son regard incompris.

-Lana, Lana vite en place ! S'exclame Willus alors qu'il parlait à un pacificateur. Je hoche la tête et rejoint les habitant qui sont écartés des personnes exigibles à la moisson, je me retrouve avec Wiress à gauche alors que Otius et Beetee se trouvent à droite. Wiress marmonne une comtine alors qu'Antius entre sur scène, nous racontant pour la millième fois les jours sombres.

-Les dames d'abord. Dit Antius sans joie en plongeant sa main dans la boule le de verre qui n'ose même pas regarder, il prends un papier entre ses doigts l'éloignant au maximum de lui. Il l'ouvre en prenant des pincettes, son dégoût est visible. J'ai mal à ma main, mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma paume sans que je le remarque. Qui l'aurait crû que j'aurais fais une nouvelle moisson ? Je ris jaune intérieurement. La foule nous épie, leurs yeux expriment une compassion que je n'ai jamais vus.

-Wiress ! La voix d'Antius me ramène à la réalité. Mon amie halète sur le coup mais avance tête haute alors que je la regarde impuissante, mon coeur bat la chamade. Wiress non ! Mes yeux tombent sur Cobalt qui tourne la tête de gauche à droite, me disant de ne pas me porter volontaire. Ses mots reviennent dans ma tête "les carrières seront des machines à tuer", "tuer Otius ou Beetee","tout ce que tu as apporté au District". Mes pieds sont cloués au sol. Pardonne-moi Wiress, je suis trop lâche pour y retourner. Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça, la peur au ventre au moindre bruits, la faim tiraillante, la fatigue me tuant petit à petit. TUER.

-Notre premier tribut : Wiress. S'exclame Antius sans joie.

Beetee n'a pas besoin de se porter volontaire, son nom est tiré au sort. Otius lui tapote le dos amicalement alors qu'il monte sur scène. La cérémonie se termine vite pourtant j'ai encore mal au ventre. Qu'ai-je fait ? M'affolais-je alors que les portes de l'hôtel de ville se referment sur eux.

* * *

Alors finalement déçu/pas déçu de voir Lana comme mentor pour l'Expiation et non comme tribut ? Après tout Lana a beau être super courageuse, elle reste une humaine, qu'est-ce que les humains ont toujours cherchés à faire ? Survivre. Elle en a tellement bavé que je ne me voyais pas la renvoyer, mais bon ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas tribut que tout seras rose pour elle. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait préférait y aller finalement.

Que pensez-vous de l'évolution Lana/James Lana/Cobalt ?

Bon fin de week-end (déjà malheureusement)


	23. Chapitre 23 : Envole

Je les rejoins rapidement alors que la foule reste stoïque, encore sous le choc de voir deux gagnants partir de nouveau dans l'arène. N'ayant plus personne à dire au revoir, Beetee et Wiress discutent amicalement dans un couloir sous mes yeux effarés. Mon regard croise celui de Wiress, mon ventre se tord. Je suis tellement désolée. Je détourne la tête honteuse de ma lâcheté, j'avance les poings sérrés vers la gare mais James me retient :

-Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir ? S'enquit-il en me prenant mes mains dans les siennes. J'ose lever mes prunelles vers lui, je n'y vois aucune colère dans son expression, juste de la peur. En même temps il ne voulait pas que je me porte volontaire alors il doit être ravi.

-Lana, tu seras forte comme d'habitude mais ... Il s'arrête cherchant ses mots.

-Mais attends toi à perdre un des deux. Souffle-t'il avec peur. Ses mots ne me touchent pas, je savais dans quoi je m'engageais, c'est pour ça que je réponds :

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulus que tout ça arrive.

-Je sais mon coeur, il prends mon visage en coupe.

-Je t'en prie de me pardonner pour tout, dis-je en sanglotant. Comme ai-je pus être aussi égoïste ? James est un homme formidable qui mérite bien plus, je lui ai privé d'une vie sans complication. Il aurait eu une bonne épouse, de beaux enfants dans leur belle maison. J'aime James c'est un fait, mais l'homme que j'ai envie d'être en ce moment même s'appelle Cobalt.

-Tu n'as rien à ne te faire pardonner, arrête tes bêtises. Il embrasse délicatement mes paupières où des perles coulent le long de mes joues.

-Tu vas bientôt revenir et les choses iront bien avec le temps tu verras, dit-il en calant ma tête contre sa poitrine.

Mais vais-je revenir ? Du moins vivante et pas dans une boîte en bois ? Après tout, si je perds un des mes amis je me vois mal continuer à vivre. Alors si je perds les deux...

-A bientôt, alors mentis-je en embrassant son cou. Il m'adresse un sourire encourageant alors que je le quitte pour rejoindre les tributs, mes amis.

-En route ! Clame Antius en grande conversation avec le maire.

Le voyage se passe dans une humeur inhabituelle, nous plaisantons, rigolons, la première fois dans l'histoire des Jeux. A part lorsque nous avons regardé la moisson, là nos visages étaient blêmes. Je vous avoue que lorsque le nom de Gloss a été tiré je n'ai pas était ravie, il pourrait réduire n'importe qui en charpie et n'auras aucune pitié, Antius lui, s'était étouffé avec son olive, surpris de voir les frères et sœurs heureux de retourner dans l'arène alors qu'un d'eux vas devoir mourir. Il a fallut qu'Enobaria soit de la partie, ses dents sont des crocs en or. Une folle cette femme, mais très agile. Je ferme les yeux lorsque Wiress monte sur scène, celle-ci presse mon épaule pour essayer de me soulager mais rien n'y fait. Lorsque Annie est tirée au sort, Mags se porte directement volontaire. Je me mords les joue à sang, voilà ce que je devais faire. Finnick rejoint le rang des tributs. Heureusement que Mags s'est portée volontaire, Finnick fou amoureux d'Annie n'aurait pas supporté être avec elle dans l'arène. Mais que ce soit Mags ou Annie, cela revient pratiquement au même que Beetee et Wiress. Des liens forts se sont formés entre les anciens vainqueurs. River affiche une mine stupéfaite alors que l'ôte du District 6 cite son nom, Johanna est tiré au sort sans surprise, son visage exprime une haine certaine, le tribut masculin du huit est Blight. Lui qui s'était fiancé l'année dernière. Seeder, Chaff, Katniss, Peeta. Je n'écoute plus que les noms, les regarder à l'écran est beaucoup trop douloureux.

-Ces Jeux sont différents, nous les connaissons. Leurs points faibles et forts sont dans ses dvd. Antius nous tends une boîte en carton remplis de dvd, pas besoin de demander ce qu'ils contiennent. Les Jeux de chacun d'entre nous. Je n'ai jamais voulus visionner les Jeux des anciens vainqueurs que je connaisse, je ne pourrais pas supporter voir Johanna décapiter une tête avec une hache, Finnick a paraît-il reçu un trident, je le vois bien harponner ses concurrents. Je ne veux pas tâcher l'image que j'ai d'eux, après tout dans les Jeux nous sommes des tributs mais nous ne sommes certainement pas nous même.

-Je ne peux pas, soufflais-je en repoussant la boîte de malheur. Je ne remarque que maintenant que je m'étais mise à ronger mes ongles déjà court.

-Je m'en occupe. Je suis le plus vieux, je les ai déjà tous vus. Clame Beetee. Je lui adresse un signe de tête reconnaissante. Mais c'est censé être moi le mentor, pour la première fois je ne remplis pas mon rôle. L'année où justement les tributs ont plus que jamais besoin d'aide.

-Je vais t'aider. Je vais visionner dans ma chambre ceux de Gloss, Cashmere, Brutus et Enaboria. Dis-je en citant les noms des personnes avec qui je m'entends le moins bien.

Il balaye d'un revers de main ma proposition, en disant qu'il faut que ce soit lui et Wiress qui les regardent puisqu'ils retournent dans l'arène. Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois, j'accoure me cacher dans ma chambre, l'oreiller sur la tête.

Lorsque j'émerge d'un sommeil profond, nous sommes arrivés. Je me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage pour affronter la foule qui crie nos noms dans la gare. Maudit Capitole. Antius s'occupe de dégager la foule en dirigeant Wiress et Beetee. Je les suis docilement, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le flots de compliments faux qu'on me lance. Une main froide prends la mienne me faisant sursauter. Par réflexe, je tords le poignet de l'homme qui m'a touché.

-Ne refaites plus jamais ça, dis-je à l'homme. Pourtant il ne départit pas de son sourire, ses cheveux blonds et ses prunelles bleues sont étonnamment normale pour quelqu'un du Capitole. Je tourne la tête vers mes amis, ils sont déjà dans la voiture. Celle-ci se mets d'ailleurs en route me laissant sur le bas côté sous mes yeux éberlué.

-Mme Tupakle, il faut que je vous parle. Reprit l'homme.

-Les autographes seront pour plus tard merci, cinglais-je en partant à pied. La foule s'est dissipée mais l'homme continue de me suivre.

-Suis-je bête j'ai omis de me présenter : Plutarch Heavensbee. Il me tends sa main attendant surement que je la serre mais je la regarde avec dédain.

-Et ? Vous êtes le nouveau Président et je ne suis pas au courant ? Dis-je avec sarcasme, le faisant sourire.

-Finnick m'a prévenus que vous étiez difficile, j'étais encore à mille lieux de la réalité. Dit-il. Finnick ? Malgré moi, l'évocation d'une personne à qui je fais confiance enlève mon bouclier.

-Finnick ? Il a intérêt à pas me croiser. Répliquais-je alors que je hais qu'on parle sur mon dos.

-Il a crus bon de m'avertir sur votre caractère. Le protège-t'il

-Et pourquoi faire ? Dis-je ennuyée de cette conversation.

-Pour le geai moqueur.

Sur le coup je reste figée. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je lance plusieurs regards suspects dans divers directions, m'attendant à un piège.

-Le geai moqueur ? Demandais-je sur un ton détaché.

-Voulez-vous vous promenez ? Demande t'il sans me répondre en me tendant son bras que j'accepte par pure curiosité.

-Allez droit au but, j'ai des Jeux à préparer. Dis-je alors qu'il s'esclaffe, enlevant même une larme au coin de son œil.

-Moi aussi j'ai des Jeux à préparer vous savez, être Haut Juge n'est pas de tout repos.

Je fais mine de ne pas être surprise alors que j'ai envie de courir loin de cet homme ignoble.

-Et je crois qu'on pourrais s'aider d'ailleurs, reprit-il.

Nous sommes sorties de la gare, les rues sont désertes, la foule est agglutiné près de l'hôtel où les tributs vont séjourner.

-En quoi ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dis, pour le geai moqueur.

-Soyez plus explicite. Dis-je sur un ton tranchant n'aimant pas tourner au tour du pot.

-Ce qui se passe dans votre District Lana, je peux vous appelez Lana ?

-Seulement si vous vous dépêchez. Il me sourit.

-Ce qui se passe dans Votre District n'est pas unique. Un soulèvement est né. Dans ses yeux une lueur émerveillé prends place. Est-ce possible qu'un habitant du Capitole et qui plus est Haut Juge soit favorable à un soulèvement ? Ça me semble fou.

-Vous comme moi et tellement d'autres nous ne voulons certainement pas que tout ceci s'arrête là. Vous êtes une femme très intelligente je le sais, d'après vous il y aurait-il une raison plus qu'une autre pour que tout ceci prenne fin.

-La mort de Katniss Everdeen, dis-je de but en blanc, seule réponse possible. Si elle venait à mourir, tout ce que nous avons commencé seras réduit à néant et le Capitole redoubleras de sévérité.

-Nous pouvons éviter sa mort vous savez.

-Je ne vois pas comment ... Soufflais-je mon cerveau réfléchissant à divers choses en même temps.

-En la sortant de l'arène, répond il en haussant les épaules.

-En la faisant gagner ? M'enquis-je alors que je pense à Beetee,Wiress et Johanna qui méritent tout autant de survivre.

-Ou en les faisant évader. Il me sourit férocement cette fois-ci. Je note qu'il a appuyé sur "les". J'ai pendant un bref moment un espoir pour mes amis.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ? Il réfléchit pendant un long moment.

-Je ne vois pas l'utilité de faire un coup monté. Discutez-en avec les autres tributs, ils sont plusieurs à avoir accepter mon offre directement.

-Comment on ferait ? On les sauverait tous ? On détruirait l'arène ?

-Vous réfléchissez très vite Lana. Rien ne seras possible sans l'aide de Beetee et de Wiress. Ils sont aussi futés que vous et très ingénieux c'est ce qu'il nous faut pour détruire l'arène.

Nous continuons de marcher dans des ruelles, je réfléchis à l'opportunité qui nous est offert et c'est sans hésitation que je clame :

-Vous pourrez compter sur le District trois.

Il me lance un clin d'œil complice alors que mon ventre se serre, cette perspective m'excite autant qu'elle me terrifie. Papa, Lili vous serez vengez.

* * *

Salut ! J'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude à publier mais je n'abandonnerais pas la fic soyez certains !

Chapitre où Plutarch fait son entrée, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Les 75 HG ne vont pas tarder à commencer.


	24. Chapitre 24: Propositions

J'enfile une robe tout en cuire noire, elle est ajustée à ma taille et frôle le sol. M'examinant dans le miroir je replace une mèche folle derrière mon oreille et rejoins Wiress et Beetee dans le salon. Ils sont tous les deux prêts pour la parade, comme d'habitude les tributs sont déguisés en des ampoules.

-Vous me faites mal aux yeux, dis-je en faisant mine de plisser les yeux. Wiress s'esclaffe tandis que j'ai réussis à faire rougir Beetee.

Dès mon retour de mon entrevue avec Plutarch, je leurs ai mis aux parfums sur la situation et le but de notre mission qu'ils ont évidement accepter. Après la parade je suis censée retrouvé Plutarch pour construire le plan.

-Alors n'ai-je pas fait du bon travail Lana ? Me demande Willus en suçant son doigt tâché de chocolat.

-Un jour je vais te faire porter ces horreurs et on verras si tu trouves ça toujours beau. Dis-je en appelant l'ascenseur.

-En plus ça gratte, se plaint Beetee en frottant son dos énergiquement. Willus lui fait des yeux ronds et dit sur un ton boudeur :

-J'ai compris, mon talent n'est pas assez bien pour vous. Quand bien vous fasse, allez trouvé ce Cinna à la noix. Réplique t'il en ramassant plusieurs boîtes de chocolats.

-Cinna ? Demandais-je perplexe.

-Un charlatan, il m'a volé tous mes clients ! S'écrie Willus en partant dans une chambre vide, sous son bras un tas de sucreries.

-Je l'ai vexée ? M'enquis-je peu sûre d'avoir tout compris.

-Qu'il boude. Dis-je en haussant des épaules en même temps que Wiress.

Nous entrons dans l'ascenseur, qui s'arrête au premier étage. Quelle poisse. Cashmere et Gloss se joignent à nous, leurs beautés rayonnant dans l'habitacle.

-J'étais pas pressé de te revoir toi, dit Gloss en me pointant du doigt.

-Je te rassure mon petit c'est réciproque. Dis-je en serrant fermement la main de Wiress, Gloss regarde pendant un moment nos mains jointes, une lueur malsaine brille dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il me fixe de nouveau :

-J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois avec nous dans l'arène, mais je vais quand même bien m'amuser sans toi.

-Je te crois. Répliquais-je alors que nous sommes arrivés. Nous nous détachons d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à nos montures. Mais nous n'y restons pas, Wiress vas voir Mags, Beetee enlace chaleureusement Seeder et j'accoure presque jusqu'à Johanna qui m'a terriblement manqué. Lorsque nous nous voyons nous claquons deux gros baisers sur les joues :

-Encore en arbre ? Dis-je pour ne pas parler des Jeux, je ne dois pas pleurer devant elle.

-Il faut croire que le vert me vas bien au teint. Dit-elle me faisant rire légèrement.

Elle fixe un point derrière moi, je me tords le cou pour apercevoir Finnick en grande conversation avec Katniss.

-Son amoureux fait le mort ? Me moquais-je, Enobaria qui passait à côté de nous me lance un clin d'oeil en allant rejoindre Gloss.

-Non, le voilà qui arrive. Les amants maudits, elle termine sa phrase en se mettant deux doigts dans la bouche comme si elle allait vomir.

Un bras se place autour de mes épaules, pas la peine de lever la tête pour deviner de qui il s'agit :

-Finnick, tranchais-je.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Lana, dit il en pinçant ma joue.

-Alors ? Demande Johanna en montrant de la tête Peeta et Katniss.

-Jalouse ?Rit-il alors que je lui vole un sucre, j'en prends deux pour Wiress. Sous le regard noir de Johanna il reprend :

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un d'entre nous devienne allié avec sinon comment vous comptez la protéger ? Nous demande t'il.

Il n'a pas tort. Plutarch nous a demandé de ne pas en parler en public de notre projet, il se charge de faire passer les messages. C'est comme ça que j'ai sus que nous étions à peu près tous dans le complot.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Dis-je en lui reprennant un sucre, mais il retire sa main trop vite.

-Toi t'auras tout le temps pour en manger. Dit-il, il n'a pas le temps de répondre à ma question qu'on nous indique que la parade vas commencer. J'accoure vers notre monture, donne les sucres à Wiress qui se fait une joie de les manger. Les montures se mettent les unes derrières les autres, je me recule tandis que le premier char s'élance. J'agite mon bras pour saluer mes amis, puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir Cecelia, Blight,Mags,River,Chaff. Je regarde sur un écran la retransmission, je serre les poings tout le long du discours de Snow, pourriture.

J'ai rendez-vous avec Plutarch dans quelques minutes à une intersection entre deux rues complètement désertes, ils sont tous scotchés à leurs téléviseurs.

-Plutarch, dis-je alors qu'il se lève d'un banc.

-Il faut faire vite, j'ai peur d'être suivi. Je hoche la tête et épie les environs comme un rapace.

-Vous m'aviez dit que vous avez une idée pour détruire l'arène, reprit-il.

-Vous savez comment est-ce que j'ai gagné mes Jeux ? M'enquis-je, un flash-back me revenant tout un coup. Le corps de Chrisal élétrocuté.

-Je me souviens que ça à jaser pendant un moment, vous avez utilisé le champ de force non ?

-A l'époque je ne savais pas comment le détruire mais maintenant ça me semble un jeu d'enfant. Dis-je avec un large sourire alors qu'il m'imite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait faire ?

-Une source d'énergie puissante, la plus forte possible et un câble.

-Un câble ? Demande t'il en penchant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Par n'importe lequel, celui que Beetee a inventé l'an dernier. Il est capable de résister à n'importe quoi. Il n'y aurait pas de surcharge, enfin il n'y en auras pas tant que ça ne toucheras pas la cuirasse. Dis-je en sautant pratiquement sur place.

-Je ne comprends pas, il faudrait placer beaucoup d'énergie dans le câble de Beetee et le mettre en contact avec le champ de force.

J'hoche frénétiquement la tête. Plutarch réfléchit vite, se grattant le menton rapidement, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

-Je mettrais ce câble dans la corne. Dit-il.

-Et pour la source d'énergie ? Demandais-je le faisant hausser des épaules.

-Je trouverais un moyen. Il tourne les talons rapidement et je fais de même, ne voulant pas mourir plutôt que prévu.

Au dîner, ça a était un jeu d'enfant de faire comprendre implicitement à Wiress et à Beetee le plan que nous préparons, Willus et Antius n'y voient que du feu.

Le lendemain, Beetee et Wiress vont à l'entrainement, inutile de les conseiller, ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Personnellement je ne perds pas de temps, je pars à la recherche de sponsors pour mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté. C'est pour cela que toute la journée je flâne dans les rues bondées en robe courte, discutant avec tout le monde et n'importe qui.

-Ah oui ? Dis-je à un homme d'affaire grassouillet qui a sa main sur ma hanche. Il me parle avec ses collègues des problèmes de rendements en ce moment.

-Oui, il y a beaucoup de pénuries en ce moment. Reprit-il en me collant pratiquement à son torse, fier de montrer qu'à son bras se trouve une ancienne gagnante mais j'en joue :

-Dans mon District, ce n'est pas de notre faute vous savez. On fait tout pour subvenir aux besoins du Capitole, dis-je avec une voix charmeuse. Sans préambule l'homme à la peau bleue nous éloigne de ses amis nous laissant l'intimité que j'espérais. Nous nous installons sur un banc devant une fontaine à l'eau colorée rose.

-Vous savez que votre District est mon préféré ? Me demande t'il cherchant à me draguer. Je fais semblant de glousser et pose une main sur son torse le faisant sourire, ses dents sont incrustés de diamant. C'est pour ça que je suis allé vers lui, je sais flairé les gros poissons. Il doit être assez riche pour sauver qui il veut dans l'arène.

-Vous mentez, dis-je en caressant son torse, je le regarde par dessus mes cils et me mords volontairement la lève. Il déglutit.

-Je vous le promets, la technologie est de loin ce qu'il y a de mieux dans tout Panem. Dit il fermement, sa main presse mon genoux.

-Seulement la technologie ? Flirtais-je. Bon sang, j'ai envie de me pendre. Même moi j'ai entendu son cœur éclaté.

-Non bien entendu, il y a vous aussi. Se rattrape t'il.

-Malheureusement je ne me sens pas bien en ce moment, me plaignis-je faussement plongeant ma tête dans son cou. Il en reste stoïque. Je souris.

-Pourquoi cela ? Sa main caresse tout doucement mon dos.

-Wiress et Beetee sont de nouveau dans l'arène. Dis-je en faisant mine de pleurer.

-Ils vont gagner, dit il pour m'apaiser. Je me retiens de grogner, il est vraiment long à la détente celui là.

-Comment être sûr ? Il n'y a personne pour les aider là bas. Dis-je en ancrant mon regard dans le sien. Il capitule.

-Je les sponsoriserais si vous voulez. Dit-il en caressant le haut de ma cuisse.

-Pour de vrai ? Vous me le promettez ? M'enquis-je

-Si vous voulez bien passé le reste de la journée en ma compagnie bien sur. Sa main frôle le tissus de mon bas. Je l'ai déjà fait des centaines de fois, je peux le refaire.

-Bien sûre. Je souris d'oreille à oreille alors qu'il m'entraîne dans un hôtel.

J'aurais dû me porter volontaire, si j'avais sus tout ce qui se tramait jamais je n'aurais hésité. Jamais. Me voilà hors circuit il faut bien que je rende service.

* * *

TADAM ! Le retour de Johanna,Finnick et de bien d'autres vainqueurs que l'on aime ou non.

Alors Lana qui est à l'origine du plan d'évasion des tributs, vous avez aimé ? Après tout on ne sait pas qui a vraiment eu l'idée de tout ça. Alors je voyais bien Lana le faire sachant qu'elle connaît bien le champ de force par son passé.

Lana qui se prostitue de nouveau pour les sponsors, ça vous a étonné ? J'imagine que non, on voit bien qu'à chaque fois elle est prête à tout.

Dites moi tout ce que vous pensez ! La fin arrive très vite, alors c'est maintenant qu'il faut me donner vos impressions, vos envies ...

Bonne soirée !

En espérant que cette suite vous plaît.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Entente

-Reviens quand tu veux ma belle, me dit-il alors que je franchis la porte, je lui lance un clin d'œil aguicheur avant de complètement sortir. Gros porc, pensais-je mais je le garde pour moi, il a promis de subvenir à mes moindres besoins pendant les Jeux. Et ça tombe bien, si on veut les sortir de l'arène il faudra qu'on trouve une manière de communiquer. Comment ? Je ne sais pas encore, il faudrait que ça soit implicite comme des cadeaux des sponsors mais ayant une signification. Il faut que j'en parle à Plutarch au plus vite.

Le soleil se couche lorsque je rentre à l'hôtel, l'entraînement a dus se finir. La cabine de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur Katniss Everdeen en personne. Quelle honneur. Je rentre dans l'habitacle et appuie sur mon étage. Je lui lance quelques coups d'œil toujours impressionné par sa banalité, qui aurait pus dire qu'une fille comme elle aurait créer toute cette rébellion ? Personne n'engage la conversation jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur se bloque, ça doit être juste un problème superficielle mais Katniss s'acharne à appuyer plusieurs fois sur le bouton indiquant son étage. Je roule des yeux devant ce geste idiot qui m'exaspère, elle croit vraiment que ça se répare comme ça ? Je laisse couler pendant quelques secondes mais elle persiste, malgré moi je grogne. Elle me jette un coup d'oeil et je suis happé par ses prunelles grises. Jeramia. Je serre les poings et la pousse de la plaque de commande. Je la fais glisser et règle quelques câbles qui étaient juste trop tendus.

-Appuyer sur ce maudit bouton ne feras qu'empirer la situation, sifflais-je en glissant mon doigt dans les fils pour les dénouer.

-Il faut croire qu'il y a des problèmes de fabrication dans le District 3. Me dit-elle. Je ne sais pas si elle fait référence à notre rébellion ou si tout simplement elle se paie la tête des habitants de chez moi. Un sentiment de patriotisme naît en moi lorsque je réponds en reprenant ses mots :

-Il faut croire que le District 12 est aussi bête qu'on le pense.

Elle lève la tête d'une manière hautaine comme si je n'étais personne et regarde la porte de la cabine alors que l'ascenseur reprends vie.

Arrivée à mon étage, les mots sortent tous seuls :

-Fais gaffe à toi fille du feu, il serait dommage que tu sois blessé avant l'heure. Je lui lance un sourire crispé et sort de la cabine, une fois que les portes se referment derrière moi je tombe à terre, j'expire et inspire plusieurs fois, comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Jeramia, pardonne moi. Jeramia. Mes poils se hérissent alors que je me souviens de ces prunelles grises métalliques. Un bruit de couvert me ramène à la réalité, je me relève rapidement ne voulant pas paraître faible et rejoins Beetee et Wiress à table.

-La journée était bonne ? Demandais-je en leurs faisant la bise.

-Agréable et la tienne ? Me réponds Beetee

-Pas aussi intéressante que celle de Wiress j'imagine, pourquoi tu souris autant ? M'enquis-je en la voyant avec un sourire d'oreille à oreille.

-Elle est venue nous parler, elle est ... Wiress ne termine pas sa phrase mais continue de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Le geai moqueur ? Demandais-je en connaissant déjà la réponse, je m'installe à droite de Wiress et commence à me servir même si je n'ai pas faim, je fais mine d'avaler quelques condiments.

-Elle transpire par tous les pores de sa peau la rébellion, déclare Beetee. Heureusement que Plutarch nous a assuré que nous n'étions pas sur écoute.

-Elle est très gentille, continue Wiress en plantant sa fourchette dans sa tarte.

-Elle est futée ? Demandais-je.

Beetee pince les lèvres et plisse le nez m'indiquant qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir inventer l'eau chaude, ce que je savais déjà.

-J'ai trouvé un sponsor au fait, dis-je fière d'avoir rempli pour la première fois mon rôle depuis ces Jeux.

-Il pourrait vous envoyer tout ce que vous auriez besoin et on pourrais peut-être même communiqué avec des codes, repris-je. Beetee se frotte le menton réflechissant à ma question silencieuse "comment faire ?" mais c'est Wiress qui nous réponds :

-Le pain est un cadeau habituel dans ...

-Oui ! Le pain de notre District ! Dis-je en claquant mes deux paumes l'une contre l'autre.

-C'est une bonne idée, il faut savoir ce qu'en pense Plutarch. Admet Beetee.

-Je m'en occupe.

A la deuxième journée d'entraînement, je m'entretiens quelques minutes avec Plutarch dans un bar peu connu dans le Capitole, je lui fais partager l'idée de Wiress et il acquiesce vivement. Il m'assure que le câble de Beetee se trouveras à la corne et que donc malheureusement il faudra allé le chercher au bain de sang.

L'après-midi je me rends au conseil des mentors situé à un des étages de l'hôtel. Chaque année c'est là que la plupart des alliances se forment, on s'y ennuie à mourir mais le vin y est de qualité. Depuis que j'y participe et surement depuis bien avant, le District 3 est laissé de côté, peu viennent faire des propositions pour des tributs qu'ils savent déjà morts. Mais cette année c'est différent, nous sommes déjà presque tous alliés alors je m'y rends histoire de signer mon bon de présence. J'aperçois Annie contre la fenêtre, regardant l'extérieur, comme Wiress elle s'est fabriquée son monde. Elle en a de la chance, j'aurais bien dus mal à le faire.

-Bridlight. Dit une voix tranchante dans mon dos. Je me retourne pour apercevoir le visage dure d'Haymitch. Nos yeux lancent des éclairs, il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser que nous nous haïssons même si nous savons pas la raison, il m'a toujours ignoré et lorsqu'il ne le pouvait pas il m'insultait. J'ai appris à lui répondre.

-Je peux boire un verre avant d'entendre ton flot de conneries ? Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le bar, lui sur mes talons. WHISKY. WHISKY. Mes yeux ne fixent que cette boisson alors que je la repère au loin, une fois au bar je me sers un verre à moitié vide.

-Tu m'en veux pas si je ne te propose pas un verre, je sais que tu en as un stock. Dis-je en lui levant mon verre. Il s'en sert un sans un mot, ce qui est bien étrange de sa part, il ne m'a pas encore envoyé de pics ça me fait peur.

-Il était temps que tu t'y mettes, peut-être que tu deviendras un peu plus supportable, me dit-il. C'est petit mais au moins le Haymitch que je connais refais surface.

-Je ne peux pas être plus chiante que les tourtereaux que tu t'occupent. Il me sourit, surement pour la première fois mais je ne suis pas sûre.

-Sache que Tic et Volts ont fait grande impression auprès de Katniss, elle les veut dans son équipe. Il se ressert, quand est-ce qu'il a bu ? Néanmoins surprise je réponds :

-Elle est peut être moins idiote que je ne le pensais.

-Pour les vouloir oh si elle est.

Je lui lance un regard noir alors qu'il s'esclaffe.

-Sans nous, tout ce que vous préparez n'est rien. Sifflais-je entre mes dents pour ne pas me faire entendre par les autres mentors, même si la plupart sont déjà repartis. Je ne vais pas tarder d'ailleurs.

-Chacun de nous contribue à sa manière alors qu'en est-il ? Est-ce que ma pauvre tribut est assez bien pour la reine des glaces ?

Je relève mon buste, me tenant droite, mon échine picote. Il attaque où ça fait mal, je hais cette appellation.

-De toute manière pour le plan vaut mieux qu'ils soient ensemble. Dis-je, sans attendre sa réponse je m'enfuis. Des souvenirs commençant à remonter à la surface, je finis la journée en boule dans mon lit, trois couettes au-dessus de moi pour ne pas avoir froid.

Le lendemain soir, nous mangeons dans un silence pesant. Demain Beetee et Wiress retournerons dans l'arène. Les entretiens se sont déroulés aussi bien que je l'espérais, il faut dire que Peeta Mellark y était pour quelque chose en annonçant la grossesse de Katniss que j'imagine fondé.

-Autant que je ferme boutique tout de suite, se plaint pour la millième fois Willus. Il est vrai que sa robe de mariage était au goût du Capitole et que sa transformation a coupé le souffle à tout Panem. LE GEAI MOQUEUR.

-Ne dîtes pas ça, le rassure Antius avec sagesse.

-En plus elle a un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Un bébé ? S'écrie t'il. Il s'effondre sur le canapé. Je roule des yeux, je suis obligée de supporter ça la veille des Jeux ? Non. Mais ça permet à Wiress de penser à autre chose.

-C'est fou d'ailleurs que Katniss ne soit pas exempté des Jeux. Remarque Antius, mais sous le regard froid de Beetee il rajoute :

-Enfin même tout le monde, ça va vraiment être dur pour tout le monde.

Il essaie de se rattraper aussi bien qu'il le peut mais même si Antius est la personne la moins affreuse que je connaisse au Capitole avec Plutarch, il ne vas pas pour autant ne pas se réjouir demain lorsque au bain de sang tout le monde auras les nerfs à vifs.

Je borde Wiress directement lorsque Willus et Antius prennent congé, vaut mieux être en forme demain. Je lui chante une comptine qu'elle marmonne pratiquement tout le temps, j'imagine que sa mère lui chantait celle là étant petite. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour s'endormir.

Je soupire en rejoignant Beetee sur le canapé, sa tête est penché en arrière et ses yeux sont clos, il semble à la fois détendu et en pleine réflexion s'en est troublant.

-Tu peux me promettre quelque chose Lana ?

Il a toujours les yeux fermés mais je n'ai pas était discrète lorsque je l'ai rejoins.

-Je vous dois tout Beetee, la question ne se pose même pas. Dis-je avec franchise.

-Reste en vie, souffle t'il.

-Je ne comprends pas. Dis-je en m'approchant encore plus de lui comme si ça allait m'aider à mieux comprendre.

-Je ne sais pas comment tout ceci vas se finir mais une chose est sûr si nous restons tous les trois aussi soudés qu'aujourd'hui ça relèverait du miracle.

-Par soudés j'imagine que vous voulez dire aussi qu'on reste tous les trois en vies ?

-Si Wiress ou moi même ne revenions pas, il faut que tu restes en vie Lana. Pour te battre.

-J'en ai marre de me battre, soufflais-je. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler mes paroles.

-J'imagine, tu as vécus des choses inhumaines Lana. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu mérites de vivre.

-Vous aussi vous êtes allé dans l'arène, vous avez vécu les même chose que moi.

-Pas tout à fait, reprit-il me faisant froncer les sourcils. Il lance un regard appuyé au niveau de mon ventre à moins que je ne devienne folle, serait-il au courant de tout depuis le début ? De mon avortement ? De mon désir d'être infertile ? De la prostitution ? Je déglutis.

-Il est aussi temps pour moi d'aller me coucher. Pense à ce que je t'ai dis.

Il se lève et part se réfugier dans sa chambre où je sais qu'il ne dormiras pas. Demain ce sont les 75ème Hunger Games.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de la rencontre entre Katniss et Lana ? Du conflit Haymitch/Lana ? Du chapitre ?

A vos claviers !

J'espère publier le prochain chapitre demain voir même ce soir !


	26. Chapitre 26 : Le retour

-Il feras chaud, dis-je en étudiant la combinaison de Wiress sous toutes ses formes.

-Trouve vite de l'eau, dis-je en palpant le tissu. Elle hoche la tête et grimpe sur son socle. Elle a un visage déterminé mais ses yeux restent enfantin. Ses lèvres se tordent dans un sourire alors qu'elle me prends dans ses bras pour la dernière fois. La dernière fois. Je chasse cette horrible pensée et lève mes pouces en l'air pour l'encourager alors que le tube se referme autour d'elle. Il est trop tard Lana, tu aurais dû y penser avant. Te porter volontaire. Je me gifle mentalement, j'ai été stupide et je ne peux rien faire pour prendre sa place. Elle place sa main sur la vitre, j'y place un baiser sur la paroi comme si je pouvais toucher sa main. Ses yeux brillent alors que son socle s'élève. Ma Wiress. J'ai fait mes adieux auprès de Beetee plus tôt, je lui ai donné les dernières recommandations pour que le plan fonctionne. Il est censé participer au bain de sang pour récupérer son fil puis retrouver Katniss et Peeta et enfin nous indiquerons par le biais de petits pains que nous enverrons l'heure de leurs sauvetages et donc l'heure où ils doivent détruire le champ de force.

Je me dépêche de rejoindre les mentors dans une pièce adjacente, un écran plat diffuse l'arène accompagné des commentaires de Claudius Templesmith. Aucun mentor s'y trouve, aucun voulant voir des amis tombés à terre. Moi, je fixe l'écran. Je pouvais me porter volontaire, sauver Wiress mais lâche comme je suis je n'ai rien fait, il est temps de me punir. Pour cela regarder mes amis mourir.

Une forêt tropical domine l'arène, les caméras nous font découvrir chaque centimètre carré où je n'y vois aucun points d'eau. Puis nous avons enfin un aperçu des tributs, ils sont sur leurs plaques et tout autour d'eux de l'eau. Cette nouvelle me glace le sang. Beetee et Wiress ne savent pas nager comme la plupart des autres tributs, seul Finnick et Mags vont pouvoir s'en sortir avec j'imagine quelques carrières. Je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les poings, Beetee et Wiress commencent les Jeux déjà avec des lacunes. L'eau sous leurs pieds a l'air d'être de l'eau de mer, pratiquement tous les tributs ont en bus pour vérifier sa qualité. Claudius commence le compte à rebours. Comme à chaque année je ne contrôle pas mes gestes :

30 secondes. Je craque les os de ma nuque et de mes doigts.

18 secondes. J'humidifie mes lèvres et avale ma salive. Nous voyons la corne par dessus l'épaule de Cecelia.

5 secondes. Je fléchis mes jambes.

Le retentissement du gong pour avertir le lancement des Jeux me fait sursauter. Finnick et plusieurs carrières se sont jetés à l'eau, tout comme Katniss. D'où elle sait nager celle là ? Comme prévus le reste des tributs sont restés sur leurs plaques, certains s'y assoient pour tomber à l'eau. Une camèra nous montre une altercation entre Katniss et Finnick, ils sont déjà à la corne. Ils sont prêt de s'arracher la tête, je jure que si elle le tue alors qu'il veut la sauver, je l'étrangle après son évasion. Finnick semble trouver les mots pour qu'elle ait un minimum confiance en lui et en deux mouvements il envoie son trident au-dessus de la tête de Katniss. Je ferme les yeux ne voulant pas voir qui il a était obligé de tuer, j'entends juste un bruit sourd comme un corps qui tombe puis son arme qu'il retire du cadavre dans un bruit métallique.

Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveaux les yeux, d'autres tributs sont arrivés à la corne. Katniss failli d'ailleurs touché Enobaria avec sa flèche mais celle-ci s'y attendait et a plongé de nouveau dans l'eau. Par contre elle encoche une deuxième flèche et l'envoie directement dans la cuisse de Gloss alors qu'il essayait lui aussi de s'enfuir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en réjouir. Depuis sa menace dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'il m'a avoué qu'il s'amuserait quand même sans moi dans l'arène me fait penser qu'il se ferait un plaisir de toucher à un de mes proches. Brutus s'avance maintenant vers elle faisant tourner sa ceinture devant lui comme un bouclier, je suis étonnée de voir que ça marche la flèche de Katniss n'y peut rien.

C'est quoi cette ceinture ? Je penche la tête sur la côté examinant la situation, Finnick est parti chercher Peeta et Mags flotte dans l'eau et se débat contre le courant. Elle nage pas, elle flotte. Beetee semble l'avoir compris en même temps que moi, comme si nous étions connecté il plonge à l'eau, sa ceinture lui permettant de flotter il avance maintenant vers la corne. Courage Beetee. Les carrières sont occupés à se trouver des armes dans la corne, il faut faire vite. Alors que Finnick s'enfuit avec Mags,Peeta et Katniss, les carrières s'en prennent à Cecelia, Seeder, River ...

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour me retenir de vomir, je tourne le dos à l'écran. C'est trop dur, je ne peux pas. J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois en essayant de retenir mes larmes qui menacent de couler. Des bruits de glèves qu'on croisent rammènent mon attention sur l'écran, Johanna est arrivée à la corne et se bat contre Cashmere.

-Tue-la Jo' !

Ses mots sortent tout seuls de ma bouche, je n'ai pas peur pour Johanna. Elle sait se battre, d'ailleurs Cashmere qui semble l'avoir sous-estimé commence à se rabattre. Beetee est arrivée à la corne et commence à fouiller la corne, Blight s'occupe aussi des carrières les éloignant de Beetee. Merci, merci, merci, merci.

Mais ce n'est pas suffisant alors que Beetee trouve son cylindre, un couteau siffle et percute son dos. Je me mords la main à sang. Il perds l'équilibre mais ne tombe pas, Blight le soutient et fait signe à Johanna qu'il est temps de s'en aller. Celle-ci ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, attrape quelques couteaux qu'elle encoche à sa ceinture et accoure dans leurs directions. Pendant un bref moment je crois qu'ils vont laisser Wiress alors qu'elle est à quelques pas de la corne maintenant mais non, Blight insiste pour partir mais Johanna reste et aide Wiress à sortir de l'eau. Cette dernière semble épuisée même si elle essaie de le cacher, je la connais trop bien. Johanna la tire par la main brusquement pour qu'elle suive sa cadence rapide, ils s'enfoncent dans les bois. Les carrières terminent avec le reste des tributs à la corne.

Je tourne la tête et sort de cette pièce. Même si je sais que Johanna doit ramener Wiress et Beetee auprès de Katniss pour qu'il y ait une alliance, elle le fait aussi volontairement. Elle ne les apprécie pourtant pas mais pour moi, elle le fait. Je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissante.

-Le bain de sang vous a plu Mme Tupakle ?

Je me retourne pour faire face au Président Snow, il sourit d'une manière vorace. J'espère qu'aucune tristesse ne se lit sur mon visage, je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir.

-Ces Jeux s'annonce intéressant. Dis-je, moi seule comprenant le double sens de mes mots.

Je ne discute pas plus avec lui, je me retire vite en sortant quelques paroles de politesses. Comme prévu, Plutarch m'attends à la sortie du bâtiment, il regarde sa montre où un geai moqueur apparaît furtivement.

-Plutarch, dis-je en le saluant.

-Tout se passe à merveille, chuchote t'il ses yeux pétillant de malice.

-Parfait, vous avez eu les cadeaux pour Beetee et Wiress ? M'enquis-je en pensant à l'homme à qui j'ai offert mes services pour qu'il les supporte.

-Lana, il a même donné plus que nécessaire. Comment avez-vous fait ?

Plutarch se fait soupçonneux, collant pratiquement son front au mien pour que personne nous entende alors que nous sommes seuls.

-J'avais de bons arguments, me contentais-je de répondre en évitant son regard. Heureusement il revient sur le plan :

-Vous m'aviez dit d'évacuer votre mari, sa famille et Mr Parker Cobalt ?

Nous savons tous que dès que nous évacuerons l'arène, le Président Snow ne manqueras pas de nous renvoyer l'appareil en nous larguant surement des bombes dans nos Districts

-C'est bien cela, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je tout d'un coup apeuré.

-Je tenais juste à vous rappeler que le District trois est très vaste et qu'il seras surement un des premiers District a être bombardés.

Je hoche la tête attendant la suite que je redoute.

-Je veux juste que vous vous ne fassiez pas d'illusion, nous évacuerons le maximum de monde possible mais nous n'arriverons pas forcément à sauver des personnes spécifiques.

J'avale difficilement ma salive, c'était une clause du contrat. J'aidais en faveur de la rébellion si les êtres qui me sont chers soient mis en sécurités.

-Je le sais. Dis-je dépitée.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce bain de sang ?

Vous croyez que Plutarch vas réussir à évacuer James et sa famille et Cobalt ?

Prochain chapitre en route.


	27. Chapitre 27 : La descente

Allongée sur le canapé, j'ai remonté mes genoux devant moi et les encercle avec mes bras formant une boule avec mon corps. Un muet est posté contre un mur, tenant dans ses mains une bouteille d'alcool fort tandis que je regarde les Jeux, impuissante. La nuit commence à tomber dans l'arène, mes amis sont encore en vie fort heureusement. Johanna,Beetee, Wiress et Blight parcourent la forêt à l'aveugle, il en est de même pour chaque alliance qui s'est formé. June du district six a réussis à se camoufler avec des plantes, elle passe inaperçus, River n'a pas eu cette chance alors qu'il peignait son visage avec des herbes Brutus a fracassé sa tête contre un rocher. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ce souvenir trop horrible.

-Ressers moi s'il te plait, dis-je en tendant mon verre vers le muet. Il execute rapidement, tête baissé il me cache son regard. Il s'agit d'un homme qui aurait pus avoir l'âge de mon père si il était encore en vie, ses cheveux bruns broussailleux et son teint blanc cireux indiquent qu'il vient de mon District.

-Merci.

Je reprends mon attention sur la télévision, nous voyons Katniss recevoir un parachute, il s'agit d'un objet métallique qui m'est inconnu. Je fronce les sourcils perplexe, sans me vanter, peu d'objets ont de secrets pour moi après tout la majorité sont crées dans le District trois. Peut-être que c'est un outil ou arme du deux ? Katniss semble penser comme moi, le piquant sur son doigt mais elle ne ressens rien. Si Haymitch leur a envoyé ce cadeau c'est qu'il a de l'importance, ils ne semblent pas manquer de faim mais d'eau c'est sûr. Tous les tributs n'ont trouvés aucun point d'eau potables. Si ils ne trouvent toujours rien, demain je vais devoir envoyer un parachute avec une solution pour enlever le sel l'eau de mer. Alors cet objet est censé les aider à étendre leurs soifs mais comment ? Je prends mon verre et avale le tout en deux grosse gorgées pour réveiller mes neurones. Je passe plusieurs minutes les doigts sur mes tempes à réfléchir au nom de cet objet, la réponse me revient en même temps que Katniss lorsqu'elle s'écrie :

-Un bec.

Je souri, il est vrai qu'on en fabrique dans le trois mais en très faible quantité que nous envoyons directement dans le District sept. Je me demande comment elle connaît cet objet qui permet de retirer de l'eau des arbres. Puis je me souviens de ma tournée des vainqueurs, de la forêt au loin caché derrière la misère du douze. Ils ont le droit de s'y rendre ? Probablement pas, si le Capitole pense actuellement comme moi ils doivent surement augmenter la tension électrique des grillages.

Ils ne mettent pas longtemps à creuser un bon trou dans l'écorce d'un arbre et à satisfaire leurs soifs. L'écran ne passe qu'eux ou les carrières, je n'aperçois que rarement Jo,Beetee et Wiress. J'espère que Johanna qui vit dans le District du bois y a pensé même si il faut l'avouer qu'elle n'est pas très futée.

Épuisée à cause du stress, mes yeux se ferment tout seul , m'emmenant dans un endroit paisible j'espère.

Dong ! Dong ! Dong ! Je sursaute, la télévision est allumé et le muet se tient toujours non loin de moi. La cloche semble donner douze coups mais je ne suis pas sûre, peut-être plus. Mes oreilles sont toutes ouïes alors que je m'attends à une annonce de Claudius mais il en est rien.

-Douze coups ? Demandais-je. Mais évidement le muet ne peut me répondre, je lui lance un regard au coin alors qu'il opine de la tête pour toute réponse.

-Comme les douze districts ? Repris-je en évaluant toutes les hypothèses possibles. Le muet hausse les épaules et affiche une mine perplexe, lui aussi cherchant une explication.

Un éclair s'abat sur le plus grand arbre de l'arène, un orage le suit. Que faut-il en penser ?

-Ils ont fait les choses en grand cette année n'est-ce pas ? Il me sourit.

La caméra nous montre maintenant Wiress qui ouvre sa bouche vers le ciel tout sourire, attendant de recevoir la pluie de l'orage. Mais il en est rien. Mon cœur s'arrête. Des gouttes rougeâtres glissent le long de son visage ainsi que sur ceux de Blight, Beetee et Johanna. Ils ne semblent pas comprendre pour le moment, puis d'un coup la pluie tombe en trombe. Ce n'est pas une pluie ordinaire. Non, elle est rouge et épaisse lorsqu'elle arrive sur eux. Du sang. Je hurle à plein poumon alors que Johanna crie des ordres à Blight. Ce dernier tire Beetee qui est très mal au point depuis qu'il a reçu un coup de couteau dans le dos, Wiress ne bouge pas d'un pouce et se mets à tourner en rond. Wiress, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'énervais-je. Heureusement que Blight et Johanna sont là, tous les deux ils les tirent à travers la forêt, on ne voit plus que quatre silhouettes rouges foncés courir à l'aveugle, Wiress glisse plusieurs fois et se rattrape de justesse. Le sang s'étale sur leurs visages, leur brouillant la vue.

D'un coup Blight se retrouve projeté en arrière, je me crispe. Je connais ça pour l'avoir déjà vécu. Ou du moins l'avoir vus, lorsque j'ai poussé Christal contre le champ de force. Il semblerait que Blight n'est pas mort, surement fait il un arrêt cardiaque comme Peeta plutôt mais ils n'ont pas le temps de penser à lui. Johanna tire par la main Beetee avec force, et lance un dernier regard à son ami à terre. Le coup de canon résonne dans l'arène quelques secondes plus tard nous signalant sa mort. Il ne pleut plus mais ils continuent à s'enfuir. La caméra les abandonne contre mon gré pour s'intéresser à Katniss, je ne vois rien d'intéressant leur groupe est à moitié endormis. Puis je vois dans le coin une brume avancé vers eux, mon coeur battant encore la chamade je ne me sens pas d'attaque à revoir une nouvelle invention des juges.

Je place un coussin devant mon visage où je l'enfonce, le cri de Katniss m'annonce que j'avais raison. Ce n'était pas seulement une brume. Je mords le tissu du coussin alors que j'entends leurs hurlements durant leurs courses, j'ose à un moment lever les yeux. J'aurais mieux fais de ne pas bouger. Mags donne à Finnick un baiser tendre pour s'en aller sous mes yeux écarquillés dans les bras de la mort, dans la brume. Je me lève et renverse le canapé, je brise la table basse et j'envoie voler dans le salon tous les bibelots que j'ai sous la main.

-Connards ! Hurlais-je tout en continuant de casser divers objets, tout y passe.

-Je vous tuerais ! Tous ! Continuais-je en commençant à déchirer une toile que River m'avait offerte représentant un arc-en-ciel.

Je lance le bout de carton à travers la pièce, le muet se baisse tout juste avant qu'il ne le percute. J'avais complètement oublié sa présence, j'essaie de reprendre une contenance mais mon sang bouillonne. De plus le muet semble tout aussi énervé mais lui arrive au moins à se contenir. Fébrile j'accoure dans la commode de ma chambre où je m'enfonce deux seringues à la suite, pour partir au pays des rêves.

Lorsque j'ouvre les paupières, je remarque que je me trouve dans mon lit sous ma couette. Je ne me souviens pas de m'être couché, je me lève difficilement, les jointures de mes doigts saignent. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je me rends dans le salon pour y voir le carnage que je me souviens que maintenant à avoir fait. Le muet ramasse au loin des bouts de porcelaine.

-Laisse ça. Dis-je alors que j'allume de nouveau l'écran pour suivre ces maudits Jeux.

Il ne se fait pas le dire deux fois et accoure à sa place habituel.

-Un verre de scotch s'il te plait, dis-je en passant une main sur mon visage pour me débarbouiller. Mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil, je lui lance un regard noir.

-Bon je vais me servir seule. Je me lève vers le bars mais n'y trouve rien, je me relève brusquement le regardant d'un air mauvais.

-J'ai pas tout bus tout à l'heure, si ? Dis-je perplexe en me grattant le menton, le muet semble gêné ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Attends, dis moi pas que c'est toi qui a tout jeté ? Me renfrognais-je. Il se mords la lèvre et regarde ses pieds honteux.

-C'est toi ? Pourquoi ? Dis-je en colère.

Il hausse les épaules mais garde son regard ancré dans le mien.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas comme ça tous les jours, sinon le Capitole te couperas autre chose si tu voix ce que je veux dire.

Il rit, aucun son n'est émis mais ses épaules se secouent frénétiquement et il me montre ses dents en souriant.

Je souffle ne sachant pas quoi en penser, peut-être qu'il a bien fait. Je dois rester lucide après tout en tant que mentor. Je prends place sur le canapé, le dos droit et le visage crispé.

Johanna tire comme elle peut Beetee dérrière elle, il la ralentis considérablement, Wiress continue de marmoner des choses que je n'arrive pas à entendre. Lorsqu'ils arrivent sur la plage en lieu sûr, Johanna ne se gêne plus. Elle repousse Beetee à terre et cogne Wiress.

-Johanna ! Clama une voix familière. FINNICK !

La caméra le montre courant rejoindre les nouveaux venus, j'écoute attentivement leur échange. Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser alors que Jo' envoie une belle droite à Katniss. Finnick la jette sur son épaule avant qu'elle en dise trop sur notre plan d'évasion et accourt dans l'eau avec elle. Mais Jo' continue de déblatérer des insultes, elle pourrait se taire ? Je cherche à entendre Wiress qui chuchote "tic tac" si je ne me trompe pas. Je me lève et ferme les yeux, visualisant l'arène, me mettant à la place de Wiress. Elle ne parle jamais pour rien. Je m'imagine sur ma plaque de départ, je frissonne. Tous les tributs sont en cercles autour de la corne, je jette un coup d'oeil dans les environs il n'y a qu'une jungle. Je me concentre plus, cherchant à savoir ce que Wiress cherche à nous dire. Je me remémore leur nuit dernière, les douze retentissements de la cloche. Douze. Je revois la foudre s'abattre sur l'arbre qui est resté d'ailleurs intacte. Étrange.

-Tic tac tic tac tic tac, je murmure en même temps que Wiress qui se débarbouille dans l'eau de la mer. A mon plus grand étonnement Katniss l'aide, nettoyant sa combinaison et son corps avec de la mousse. Je suis fascinée par sa délicatesse, prenant bien soin de mon amie. Merci. Mon coeur se serre.

-Tic tac, répète encore une fois Wiress en tournant sur elle même. Je l'imite et la vérité se dévoile en une seconde : L'arène est une horloge.

Je retiens ma respiration sous le choc, jamais une arène n'avait été aussi compliqué. Les juges veulent vraiment faire de cette expiation l'événement du siècle. Je ne suis pas du tout étonnée que Wiress l'ait découvert, elle doit surement le savoir depuis le début, dès qu'elle a entendu les sons de la cloche. Par contre je suis étonnée de Beetee qui ne se rends pas compte de ce que Wiress tente de leurs dire mais il est dans un tel état en même temps.

-Il s'agit d'une horloge, informais-je au muet qui réfléchit au propos de Wiress autant que moi il y a quelques instants.

Maintenant que nous avons une avance non négligeable je passe un coup de fil express à Haymitch lui disant que c'est le moment où jamais de commencer l'opération, il est de mon avis, je lui transmets les dernières recommandations pour envoyer les messages implicitement, en envoyant des bouts de pains qui indiquerons le jour et l'heure de l'évasion. J'appelle dans ma chambre pour plus de sécurité même si le muet ne peut rien dire, on est jamais trop prudent.

Ce soir là je m'endors aux anges, c'est bientôt la fin. Ils vont tous me revenir sain et saufs. Sur cette pensée idyllique je m'assoupis.

-Peut-être avec du 12Volts ? Dis-je à voix haute voix alors que le muet ne peut bien sûr pas me répondre. Je réfléchis à un nouveau système d'énergie tandis que rien d'intéressant se passe dans l'arène. Le muet et moi même sommes installés autour de la table basse dessinant des esquisses tirés par les cheveux. La caméra reprends son attention sur mes amis alors qu'ils arrivent à la corne d'abondance.

-La queue de la corne pointe vers 12h. Dis-je en gribouillant une hélice.

Je souris alors que Katniss le remarque aussi avec un train de retard certes. Alors que je mets en boule un énième croquis, je me stoppe. Un bruit me manque, un son que je ne faisais même plus attention avec le temps mais dès qu'il s'arrête je le remarque immédiatement. Wiress. Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements alors que je relève vivement la tête vers l'écran.

Gloss sortit de l'eau tranche le cou de Wiress avec un sourire répugnant.

-Non ! M'égossilais-je en bondissant de mes pieds. Je colle pratiquement mes yeux pour vérifier que je ne suis pas folle. Le coup de canon ne tarde pas, et un autre. Katniss envoie une flèche directement dans la tempe de Gloss. Mon coeur s'apaise une seule seconde mais ma rage continue de grandir.

-Enfoiré ! M'écriais-je en repoussant d'un coup de pied la table basse. Le muet s'est enfuis contre un mur ne voulant pas subir mon courroux.

-Wiress, dis-je alors que les sanglots me rattrapent, mon corps est secoué par mes pleurs incessants.

-Je suis désolée, repris-je en glissant à terre. Je suis obligée de respirer par la bouche tellement ma crise de larme ne s'arrête pas.

-Enfoiré ! Répétais-je alors que je revois Gloss dans l'ascenceur m'annonçait qu'il s'amuserait quand même bien sans moi dans l'arène. Je revois le meurtre de mon amie en boucle, le sang coulait le long de corps, la poigne de Gloss lui tenant la tête alors qu'elle est, était si fragile.

-J'ai besoin, j'ai besoin ... Je n'arrive même pas à terminer mes phrases, mais à travers mes larmes je pointe ma commode où sont mes seringues. Le muet y accoure et à regret je crois il m'en tends une. Je lui en vole deux de plus et n'hésite pas à me les enfoncer dans la cuisse en même temps. Je t'en prie, pardonne moi.

-Debout ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ? Grogne une voix en me secouant de toutes ses forces.

Je grogne en enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller, comment se fait-il que je me retrouve encore une fois dans mon lit ? J'ouvre les paupières et mon regard rencontre celui de Haymitch. C'est un rêve ou un cauchemar ?

Aucun des deux, la douleur me revient d'un coup alors que je me réveille. La perte de Wiress m'affecte tellement qu'il n'est pas possible que cela soit juste un cauchemar. Il s'agit de la réalité, un cauchemar n'est même pas le dixième de notre quotidien.

-Que se passe t'il ? Paniquais-je en enlevant ma couette, mais je n'arrive pas à sortir du lit. Les trois seringues ainsi que mes pleurs m'ont épuisées.

-Merde. Mais tu dors depuis quand ? Il grogne en me tirant par le bras pour me faire sortir du lit, je n'arrive même pas à lui répondre. Il se pourrait bien que je me suis endormie il y a une éternité comme il n'y a même pas deux secondes.

-Que se passe t'il ? Dis-je en me débattant tant bien que mal mais je suis une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains.

-Il faut partir idiote. T'as oublié le plan ? L'hovercraft nous attend ! Il me pousse en avant et je crois que je vais tomber mais le muet arrive pile à temps pour me rattraper. Je me repose vaguement sur lui pour essayer de récupérer un minimum d'énergie pour au moins réfléchir.

-L'hovercraft ?

Haymitch siffle entre ses dents contrariés et se passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-Il faut partir maintenant si on veut une chance de nous en sortir. Il me balance mon manteau qui traînait sur une chaise.

-Je reste ici, dis-je fermement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir en croyant que j'allais le suivre.

Il arrête de marcher, mais reste de dos, je vois juste ses poings se serrés.

-Ils te tueront. Et encore ça serais trop gentil de leur part. Me répond-il froidement.

-Je reste.

Il daigne se retourner et avance vers moi à grands pas, je crois qu'il vas me gifler ou être brutale mais rien de tout cela. Il me tends une pilule bleue.

-Merci, dis-je en prenant le poison.

Sa main attrape durement mon cou mais son regard se contraste avec sa brutalité, pour la première fois dans ses yeux je vois une tristesse incomparable, douloureuse et une compassion réelle.

-Nous ne méritions rien de tout ça, souffle-t'il sans me lâcher pour autant. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire par là. Les Jeux ? C'est sur que les enfants n'avaient pas à payer les conséquences de la rébellion. Mais il me semble qu'il ne fait pas référence à ça.

Il me repousse durement me faisant chanceler en arrière et part sans un regard en arrière. Je retourne vers ma chambre mais me stoppe à la chambranle de la porte :

-Haymitch ? L'appelais-je

-Quoi encore ? Grogne t'il, le Haymitch que je connais est de retour.

-Prends le muet avec toi s'il te plait.

Je ferme la porte et m'installe dans mon lit, je ferme les yeux tandis que mon esprit divague. Des visages passant dans mon esprit.

Mais j'entends déjà du grabuge par delà la porte de ma chambre, je me redresse et examine la pillule dans le creux de ma main. Si je l'avale en à peine quelques secondes je rejoindrais ce que j'aime.

Lorsque la porte est défoncé par des pacificateurs, je l'approche de mes lèvres. Ils sont une dizaine rien que pour moi.

Souriante, je m'apprête à avaler le comprimé alors que je vois le muet se noyait dans son sang à l'entrée de la porte. Il est restée ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, un coup de matraque me fait voir trente six chandelles.

* * *

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier mais le chapitre est enfin là. J'espère qu'il vous a plus parce que c'est bientôt la fin ... Peut-être que c'est pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps à le publier, je n'ai pas envie que ça se finisse.

Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre ? Lana est-elle morte à votre avis ? Surpris du comportement d'Haymitch lorsqu'il se montre "tendre" ?

Réponses à des review aux personnes n'ayant pas de compte :

Clove15 : Je te remercie beaucoup ! Et j'espère que la suite (la fin surtout) vas te plaire. Tiens moi au courant en tout cas. Merci encore !

Charlotte : Merci ! Ta review me fait plaisir, j'aime le "pour une fois je te laisse une review". Alors j'imagine que tu serais pour que Lana reste en vie ? Aha, on verra dans les prochains chapitres même si j'ai déjà mon idée là dessus.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Morphine

-Wiress ! l'appelais-je en courant vers elle, cette dernière me sourit largement. Une poigne attrape mon mollet me faisant tomber tête la première, je grogne mais me redresse à quatre pattes pour me relever. Cette fois-ci on me tire par les cheveux en arrière m'obligeant à suivre le mouvement, j'essaie de lui crier de s'enfuir mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Wiress continue de me contempler sans bouger alors qu'on m'assène plusieurs coups dans l'abdomen à la suite, j'ose lever les yeux vers mon tortionnaire : Gloss. Enobaria est juste derrière me lançant un clin d'oeil puis elle passe sa langue sur ses canines en or. Je frissonne. Je reçois un coup de pied dans le dos me parallélisant, mon regard croise celui de Christal alors qu'elle m'envoie un coup de poing dans le nez, je le sens se briser. Wiress au loin continue de me sourire alors qu'ils reprennent leurs coups en même temps.

Je ressens un grand coup de froid, je suis toute mouillée. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour reprendre mes esprits, je suis toujours dans cette maudite pièce blanche, allongée sur une table métallique. Deux pacificateurs se tiennent à côté de la porte tandis que d'autres s'occupent de moi. Je viens de recevoir un seau d'eau froide alors que je suis entièrement nue devant leurs yeux. Je commence à claquer des dents, ils connaissent mon point faible : le froid. Je ne m'étais même pas sentis m'évanouir tout à l'heure alors qu'ils enlevaient mes ongles avec une pince. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, je veux juste mourir.

-Je répète, où sont-ils allés ?

Ça c'est la voix du dirigeant de l'opération, il donne les ordres et tout le monde exécute sans protester.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je ça fait des heures que je répète inlassablement la même chose.

-Tu veux peut-être qu'on passe à tes pieds si ça ne t'as pas suffit ? Grogne t'il en passant sa main sur mes jambes découvertes.

Je ferme les yeux, serrant les dents pour ne hurler mon dégoût.

-Tu le veux ? S'écrie-t'il en empoignant durement ma cheville. Je sanglote, je détourne les yeux de son regard sombre, malsain.

-Quoi que j'ai mieux pour toi, miss Reine des glaces. Rit-il avec ses camarades. J'ai peur, il semble avoir une connaissance infinie sur la torture.

-Faites baisser la température de 15°C messieurs. Ordonne t'il. Il part ensuite avec tout le monde, me laissant seule avec ma douleur. Le froid ne se fait pas attendre, la table acier sur laquelle je suis se congèle m'électrisant tout le corps. Je bouge comme je peux mes doigts de pieds pour faire circuler le sang mais je ne peux pas faire plus. Une ceinture cloue mes hanches à la table, des menottes en cuir pour mes poignets et chevilles. Par contre je n'ose pas plier mes doigts, la perte de mes ongles me fait encore terriblement mal, paradoxalement heureusement qu'il fait froid cela bloque la douleur.

Je ne peux même pas crier, mes cordes vocales ont rendus l'âme lorsqu'ils avaient finis avec ma main gauche. D'ailleurs un hurlement me parvient, le même timbre à chaque fois. Je reconnais de loin les cris de Johanna. J'ai été sous le choc de constater qu'elle n'a pas réussis à s'enfuir et qu'elle subisse le même traitement que moi si ce n'est pire. De temps en temps j'entends d'autre cris, je dirais masculins mais je ne les reconnais pas, au moins je sais que ce n'est ni Beetee ni Finnick.

Je suis toute ankylosée lorsque les pacificateurs reviennent, un sourire satisfait étalés sur leurs visages immondes. Le commandent fait claquer son gant sur ma cuisse me faisant encore plus crispé si c'est possible.

-Alors, tu as passé un bon moment ? Demande-t'il. Il fait glisser son gant sur tout mon corps, y compris mon intimité.

Je ne réponds pas pour ne pas l'enrager plus qu'il ne l'est déjà mais il frappe de nouveau ma cuisse me faisant comprendre qu'il exige une réponse.

-Je vous ai dis que je ne savais rien, dis-je d'une voix rauque quelque peu cassée, je crois qu'il a dus comprendre un mots sur deux.

-Il y a ce que tu dis et ce que tu sais. Il claque son gant sur mon sein droit. Je n'arrive pas à réprimer ma peur, je claque de nouveau des dents de froid et de peur.

-Accrochez lui la tête et les yeux comme je vous ai expliqué.

Je suis trop congelée pour pouvoir me débattre, je sens qu'on me bloque la tête avec une sorte de coussin en cuir, puis sans ménagement on me relève mes paupières puis ils le mettent des sortes d'écarteur devant mes yeux m'empêchant de les fermer. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Les larmes me noient alors que je sais déjà que je vais vivre un enfer.

Un écran sort du faux plafond, le sceau du Capitole y est présenté. Je suis obligée de le regarder, je suis complètement bloquée.

-Bon film, il claque une nouvelle fois son gant sur mon corps mais cette fois-ci sur mon autre sein, je suis son objet. Les autres hommes s'en vont à sa suite alors que le générique des Jeux commencent à passer sur l'écran.

Ils m'obligent à regarder mes propres Jeux plusieurs fois puis il n'y a que des extraits mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Ils ont assemblées toutes les morts depuis le début des Jeux dans une seule vidéo, toutes les dix secondes à peine un corps tombe à terre, une tête roule à terre, un monstre dévore un enfant. Je n'arrive même plus à pleurer, mon visage fait juste une grimace mais je suis trop tendue pour bouger.

Le plus dur n'est pas de voir Johanna couper un garçon en deux rien qu'avec sa hache, voir Beetee électrocuté six personnes ou encore Finnick retirait un cœur d'une fille à l'aide de son trident. Non, le plus dur c'est certainement de voir Wiress, l'innocence même tuer.

Le sceau apparaît de nouveau lorsque la vidéo prends fin, je ne suis même plus humaine. Je suis une âme perdue dans un corps mort et encore mon âme est brisée.

-Tu as aimé ? Dit un homme, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'un homme était resté dans la pièce, en même temps je suis contrainte d'avoir les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

J'entends au loin des bruits suspects, des pas lourds dans les couloirs, en nombres et surtout bruyant. L'homme qui est resté à mes côtés les entends aussi puisqu'il me dit avec une voix paniquée :

-Reste ici et ferme-la.

Comme si je pouvais faire autrement. J'entends des coups de feus et au lieu de prendre peur, je revis. Les rebelles sont là, c'est certain. Pour venir nous sauver. Je ne peux pas crier pour signaler ma présence, pourtant j'essaie mais j'arrive à peine à chuchoter. Je me débat contre mes liens, il faut que je donne tout pour ne pas laisser passer cette chance. J'entends au loin un explosion puis plusieurs cris, cette fois-ci ce ne sont pas ceux de Johanna ou de l'homme incarcéré aussi que je ne reconnais pas, mais ceux des Pacificateurs. D'autres explosions s'en suivent, mais je reste clouée sur cette maudite table.

Ils sont venus nous chercher ! Mais mon intuition me fait penser que ce n'est pas moi qu'ils sont venus cherchés. Non, Haymitch croit que je suis morte avec la pilule qu'il m'a donné. Ils ne vont pas me venir me chercher. J'arrête tout d'un coup de me débattre.

Au moins Johanna s'en est sortis et la rébellion se poursuit.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de penser une seconde à Wiress, James, Cob,Beetee,Blume,Lili,Papa.

Non.

Peut-être que Mertie avait raison.

Une autre explosion m'emporte.

Merci.

* * *

Waouw, j'ai eu dus mal à l'écrire celui là.

Mais bon, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas morte (espoir pour Charlotte ;) ) mais peut-être qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre...

J'aimerais beaucoup savoir vos impressions, après tout si vous êtes arrivés à ce chapitre c'est que vous avez tout suivis. Il y en a t'ils qu'ils sont déçus de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses ? Ou le contraire ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment une surprise ?

J'ai du mal à finir cette fic, je veux pas qu'elle se termine. Peut-être que je commencerais une nouvelle fiction sur HG ou autre chose, j'ai plusieurs écrits personnels que je pourrais publier. Vous avez des envies ?

Merci encore à tous les lecteurs !


	29. Chapitre 28 : Premier chapitre

**10 années plus tard.**

Je suis Cobalt alors qu'il prends la direction de la grande place, il a une allure superbe. Sa chemise blanche en soie et son pantalon bleu marine d'homme d'affaires est ma combinaison de tenue préférée sur lui. Les rues ont été reconstruites depuis le bombardement dans notre District, des jolies pavés se trouvent sous leurs pieds, aucun déchet ne traîne. Les maisons ont des façades entretenues et plusieurs ont même des arbustes devant leurs portes. Sur sa route, plusieurs habitants le saluent, après tout depuis qu'il est le Directeur de l'école d'ingénierie de Panem tout le monde le connaît et admire son travail. A partir de rien, Cob a réussis à monter une institution où des enfants de n'importe quelles classes sociales puissent y entrer avec un système de bourse. La majorité de ces élèves viennent du District trois, mais il y en a du District cinq et quelques du douze voulant se spécialiser dans la pharmacologie approfondie. Sur la grande place, plusieurs mains s'activent, estrade, caméras, feux d'artifices. Ils fêtent la Moisson chaque année, en mémoire à chaque tributs envoyés. Il y a un écran géant qui toute la soirée passe les visages de tous les enfants envoyés à la mort, les vainqueurs sont aussi présents. Cobalt se colle contre le mur commémoratif comme il fait chaque matin avant de rendre à son travail, un mur de cinq mètres de hauteur en granite bleue a était battis. Les noms de tous les personnes qui sont tombées lors de la Rébellion y sont inscrites en lettre d'or, ses doigts passent toujours dans les creux que forment mon nom "Lana Bridlight Tupakle" à côté du mien se trouve celui de Wiress. Une fois arrivée à l'école, les étudiants le regardent avec respect mais il reste humble serrant chaleureusement plusieurs mains. Le bâtiment comporte cinq étages, des classes y sont installés ainsi que plusieurs sales de laboratoires ou de mises en pratique. Beetee y donne cours de temps en temps lorsqu'un professeur est mal portant mais la plupart du temps il continue à inventer des technologies qui m'émerveillent. J'aimerais tellement l'aider dans ses recherches, je serre fort les lèvres à chaque fois qu'il est bloqué à un calcul où la réponse me tape dans l'oeil. Mais je suis impuissante, je les regarde vivre avec une envie certaine. Une fois dans son bureau, Cob s'installe sur sa chaise et sort divers dossiers de sa mallette, son regard nostalgique se perds souvent dans le vide. Je reste dans un coin à l'observer pratiquement tous les jours, je ne cesserais jamais d'être émerveiller par chacun de ces mouvements.

Sa porte non fermé à clé s'ouvre sur une petite fille aux traits angélique, ses cheveux bruns volent dans l'air alors qu'elle accoure sur les genoux de son père. Elle glousse alors qu'il la réceptionne dans ses bras :

-Papa, j'ai acheté une nouvelle robe pour ce soir. Dit elle avec un sourire formant des fossettes sur ses joues. Elle aspire la pureté à elle seule, rien n'a souillé son enfance. Si vous lui parlerez des Hunger Games, cela resteras à jamais quelque chose d'abstrait pour elle. Et j'en suis fière, nous nous sommes battus pour cela. Pour que notre descendance ne vive pas dans la crainte et la misère sous la coupe du Capitole.

-Encore ? S'étonne faussement Cob en commençant à la faire sauter sur ses genoux, elle glousse d'un son mélodieux. Elle hoche vivement la tête pour toute réponse.

-Et où est ta mère ? Tu l'as oublié au magasin ? S'enquit-il.

La dite "mère" décide d'ailleurs d'entrer à ce moment même, ses cheveux blonds vénitiens encadrent son doux visage accentué par ses prunelles océan. Elle sourit largement face au tableau qui se joue devant elle.

-Maman aimerait surtout que papa décide de réparer l'ascenseur. Dit-elle d'un ton faussement grognon, pour appuyer ses paroles elle pointe du doigt son ventre rebondi et le caresse tendrement. Je suis obnubilé par ce geste que je n'ai même pas pus espérer faire une fois dans ma vie, ma main se place d'elle même sur mon ventre mais il n'y a rien, je suis transparente, invisible. Elle s'approche de son bureau et je sais qu'ils vont s'embrasser alors je préfère m'éclipser. Cob est marié depuis sept ans à Morie, rencontré dans le District 13. Deux ans plus tard ils ont eu la petite Lana, son prénom étant hommage à ma personne. N'y voyez rien de romantique, avec le temps j'ai pus comprendre les sentiments que Cob me portait et me porte encore. Depuis toujours je crois qu'il aimait la révolte qu'il voyait en moi, cette opportunité de se rebeller. Je vois comment il regarde Morie, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et j'en suis comblée. J'ai donné ma vie pour qu'il soit heureux, j'ai atteint mon but alors comment ne pas être heureuse ?

Dans le couloir du troisième étage je croise Pierrus, le cadet de la famille Tupakle, le petit frère de James. Il a mûri avec le temps, il est devenu professeur ici et s'est marié à une femme du District huit. Il ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de son frère Oran, tué lors du bombardement du District, il était déjà trop faible à cause de la pollution et de l'électromagnétisme omniprésente. Heureusement James s'en est remis de sa mort mais pas de la mienne. Je le retrouve d'ailleurs à l'orphelinat qui s'occupe depuis trois ans maintenant, il a toujours son visage tuméfié refusant la chirurgie du Capitole.

Sa douleur me crève le cœur, pas seulement parce qu'il continue à m'aimer mais parce que son désir d'enfant dépasse ce que je m'étais imaginé. Il parraine plusieurs enfants pour payer leurs scolarités et les logements sociaux m'y en place et à chaque fois qu'il parle à un enfant je vois son étincelle dans ses yeux. Je lui ai privée de sa vie et je m'en voudrais à jamais. De temps en temps il grommelle des paroles intelligibles lorsqu'il est seul, les mots que j'arrive à comprendre sont souvent "désolé", "Lana", "Je m'en doutais". Je ne comprends pas de quoi il est désolé mais j'espère que ce n'est pas par rapport à moi. Si Cobalt m'aimait juste pour mon esprit de rébellion, James m'aimait pour des raisons aussi proches que différentes. Il m'aimait moi. Mon sale caractère, ma folie, moi le monstre, toute ma personnalité. Il aimait le tout. Il aurait même sans doute voulus que je n'ai pas un esprit de rebelle. Je suis tellement désolée James.

-James ! L'apostrophe Beetee en rentrant dans son bureau, mon vieil ami n'a pas changé d'un poil. Il a failli tomber dans la drogue, soumis aux seringues comme je l'étais mais il a réussis à en sortir grâce à James. Ils sont devenus très poches, s'entraidant à survivre.

-La maison de retraite c'est plus loin, blague James avec un sourire qui n'atteint même pas ses yeux. Mon cœur se comprime, voilà pourquoi je reste la plupart du temps auprès de Cobalt, il est préférable d'admirer le bonheur que la rébellion à provoqué que le malheur.

-J'y penserais quand je vais devoir te donner mon don mensuel , réplique Beetee. Je souris largement, il m'a volé mon humour, je réclame les droits d'auteurs.

-Trêve de plaisanteries vieillard, que puis-je fais pour toi ?

Beetee pouffe et je me joint à lui.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir en toute amitié ?

-Ca me touche Beetee, rit James en posant une main sur son cœur.

On toque à sa porte puis une tête brune apparaît. Jane Patlin, je la reconnais entre mille, à chaque fois que je la croise je revois son regard lors de la moisson. Lorsqu'elle tremblait de peur puis lorsque mon nom a été tiré son soulagement et sa tristesse se lisaient sur son visage.

-Oui Jane ? Quémande James alors qu'elle le regarde avec des yeux fascinés.

-Monsieur le maire veut la confirmation comme quoi vous faîtes un discours ce soir. Explique t'elle en se triturant les mains pour s'occuper, son visage est aussi rouge que son chemisier.

-Comment se fait-il que les gens soient au courant avant moi de ce que je fais ? Soit, je ferais une brève apparition. Merci Jane.

Il n'a même pas poser ses yeux sur elle, il a directement ouvert son agenda alors qu'elle referme la porte silencieusement. J'implore Beetee du regard même si il ne peut pas me voir mais nous restons éternellement connectés :

-C'est une bonne fille cette Jane, dit-il. Je souris, c'est ça Beetee. Ouvre lui les yeux s'il te plait.

-Elle fait du bon boulot, se contente t'il de répondre en rangeant son agenda.

-Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas dire ? S'enquiert Beetee. James hausse juste les épaules décontenancé :

-Deux, trois paroles de politesses surement.

-Ne sois pas stupide, l'événement est retransmis. En plus je vois là une belle occasion de lui dire au revoir.

L'atmosphère s'est changé, même moi je le ressens.

-A qui ? Demande avec innocence James les yeux baissés sur des bouts de papiers. Mon amour, sois fort je t'en prie.

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile avec moi.

Beetee se lève et part sans un mot, je le suis alors que James commence à sangloter derrière son bureau. Je suis tellement désolée mon cœur. Je n'ai même pas le courage de rester à ses côtés.

Beetee salue quelques personnes dans les rues puis se stoppe et lève ses lunettes pour être sûr de bien apercevoir Johanna sur la place, elle lui sourit tristement et le rejoins. Ma Johanna. Elle ne vient pratiquement jamais ici, elle est devenue une ermite dans son District.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande Beetee alors qu'ils s'enlacent. Leurs rapports ont bien changés.

-Vous avez fait une commande de plusieurs charpentes, je suis montée dans le train tout juste avant qu'il ne parte. Juste une impulsion. Répond elle évasivement.

La vraie raison est surtout que la saison des pluie à commencé chez eux, l'air est beaucoup trop humide pour elle. Elle ne s'est jamais remis de sa torture, je la comprends.

-Et bien maintenant que tu es là tu vas me dire comment va Finnick, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas rendu visite à Annie.

-Parfaitement bien je crois, comme Annie. Je sais qu'il sèche déjà les cours pour s'enfuir sur sa barque.

Ils s'esclaffent. Je souris, le fils d'Annie ressemble trait pour trait à Finnick.

Lorsque la nuit tombe, des lampions sont allumés sur la place. Les familles s'installent au sol avec des couvertures. En silence tout le monde regarde l'écran qui commence à diffuser les premiers tributs envoyés aux Jeux, en dessous de chaque photo il y a le prénom et le nom mais pour les dix premiers Jeux il n'y a juste qu'un prénom et encore.

Sur l'estrade des spots sont allumés éclairant Beetee,Johanna,Otius, le maire et James. Au loin dans la foule Cobalt est avec sa petite famille, son visage exprime une douleur infinie alors qu'il fixe l'écran sans cligner des yeux.

-Je vous prie d'entendre Mr Tupakle, Fondateur du nouvel orphelinat du District 3.

D'un même homme tout le monde applaudit, je fais de même malgré qu'on ne puisse pas m'entendre.

James prends la place du maire au micro, il a revêtit un costume noir sombre de circonstance.

-Bonsoir, voilà dix ans que nous vivons en paix. Dix ans où nous ne ressentons ni la faim, ni la peur. Nous le devons aux rebelles, à toutes personnes ayant collaborer avec eux. Ils ont fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnelle,nous leurs serons à jamais reconnaissants.

Plusieurs personnes interrompent son discours, applaudissant déjà avant la fin. Il reprends lorsque le silence lui permet :

-Beaucoup sont tombés, nous connaissons tous une mère, un enfant, un frère, une épouse morts pour notre liberté.

Il s'arrête quelques secondes fronçant ces sourcils, ses prunelles luisent avec la lumière. Courage James.

-Ils se sont battus pour qu'on vive, non qu'on survive. Ils se sont battus pour qu'on connaisse le bonheur. Nous devons à notre tour alors ne pas les décevoir et accomplir leurs souhaits. Ne pleurez pas sur votre père mort au combat, il ne voudrais sûrement pas ça. Avançons tous ensemble dans cette inconnue paisible qu'ils nous ont offert.

Il humidifie ses lèvres avant de reprendre la parole alors que je jubile de joie. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Cob, je n'y vois aucune méchanceté ou de haine, non il me semble percevoir une nostalgie.

-Merci à eux.

Il retourne s'asseoir au côté de Johanna qui enlève une larme au bord de son œil, Jo est devenu un cœur fragile depuis la fin de la révolte. Tout le monde a repris son attention sur l'écran mais moi j'observe James qui glisse sa main dans celle de Johanna pour la réconforter. Merci.

Au loin, Wiress m'attends me souriant, derrière ma famille est réunie. Papa porte Lili qui gazouille alors que ma maman me salue. A mon avis si je pouvais pleurer je le ferais.

Cob caresse tendrement la tête de sa fille et James continue de serrer fortement la main de Jo. Beetee fixe l'écran avec un large sourire, mon visage y passe suivis de celui de Pronil. Merci pour tout Beetee.

J'avance sans un regard en arrière vers Wiress qui me tends la main, les quitter n'est pas une chose difficile. Je sais que maintenant ils seront heureux.

A jamais.

* * *

Dur dur de terminer cette fiction. J'ai envie de supprimer mes derniers chapitres, de tout changer pour que ça ne prenne pas fin mais il le faut.

J'espère que vous êtes satisfait de cet épilogue où je raconte la vie des personnes à qui Lana tenait le plus.

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos remarques que cela soit sur ce chapitre ou sur la fiction en générale (toute critique est la bien venue) puisque je pense écrire une nouvelle fiction vaut mieux que je connaisse mes points faibles/forts.

* * *

Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont suivis la fiction depuis le début.

Mais particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissés une trace de leurs passages, ils m'ont donné l'envie de la poursuivre et de faire de mon mieux.

Je pense notamment à : **PoissonPen19, Clove15, Jerem, fan-de-manga, Worz, Ginger-Furie, LittleJuju**

Nous avons partagé ensemble plus qu'une histoire.

Merci encore.

FleurEncre


End file.
